Second Chance
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu Sasuke left home to escape his parents expectations. He became a songwriter and wrote a song that launched a band to fame. Suddenly a famous singer of the band Kyuubi wants him to write for and tour with them. However, does he have other motives?
1. Heaven Sent You

**Second Chance**

**I own nothing**

**This is the rewrite**

**I've revised it once, I'm doing it again, this time to take the songs out**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Heaven Sent You**

A storm raged in the dark night. The wind blew viciously, thunder rolled and lightening lit up the night sky. The lightening was the only thing to light the night as the power went out, making the dark night seem even darker. A young man of seventeen chuckled at the irony of it all: the night and his life seemed to correspond. He didn't know that the worst storm the small town had seen in a long time would be on the same night as the worst fight he'd have with his parents – or more his father.

He looked down, feeling the pressure of what he'd been putting off all day. He didn't want to go home; he didn't want to face his father. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't what his father wanted, and he wasn't another Itachi. He sighed, closing his eyes at the thought of his slightly less than perfect grade. It was true that he was number one in his class, but not in his father's eyes because he wasn't as good as Itachi. No one was as good as Itachi; no one could be as perfect as he could.

It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he wasn't as good. After all, who can get almost 100 percent in every class and be the captain of as many sports teams besides Itachi? Itachi was class president, valedictorian, school heartthrob, the first-born, and the genius – he was born perfect. Sasuke was similar to him as he was the heartthrob, but only because he was an Uchiha, and he would be valedictorian and could be class president if he tried, but he was no Itachi – he was not born perfect.

Sasuke liked to be alone. He only did well in school to make his parents proud – he strived for his father's love. Writing was his passion, or more so writing music was. He loved to write songs, to play them, to express his self, though he kept that part of himself hidden, as his father wouldn't approve.

He walked up the stairs to his front door, taking a moment to stare at it – stalling. The door was large and intimidating with an Uchiha family symbol painted on the front. He frowned; the symbol represented the family – a family of perfection, a family he didn't really fit in. His family all were executives, lawyers, political figures, and anything that represented power and money an Uchiha could be and a writer didn't represent that.

"I'm home," he yelled as he walked through the door and into the large entryway of the massive mansion. The house was dark and large, like one that would be in a horror movie – like a haunted mansion. In a way it was – haunted by the greatness that came before, that standard that set the bar so high.

"Where have you been?" he heard his mother's concerned voice as she ran into the room. He saw, even in the darkness of the night, the blood rolling down her arm, from what looked to be from a beating, as his father seemed to take his anger out on his mother whenever his anger got the best of him. Her eyes were red from crying and his father stood in the doorway wiping his hands on a towel.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his father – though he was talking to his mother.

"Oh it's nothing, I just ran into..."

"Cut the excuse, I'm not stupid," he said harshly. "What are you trying to say?" his father snapped.

"Don't act so innocent, I hear you all the time, how you treat her!" Sasuke yelled back at his father.

"Shut your mouth this instant!" the man demanded.

"Or what you'll hit me too?" he snapped.

"Go to your room, I already heard about your test grade, it put me in a bad mood in fact, so really this is your fault," his father said as he harshly grabbed Mikoto.

"Is that what put you in a bad mood, I thought it was the stick up your ass," he growled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, now go to your room, I already said I am in a bad mood, don't push me more, you're a disgrace enough," Fugaku said.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect, I'm not Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled.

"That's for damn sure!" his father responded harshly.

"If you hate me so much, then just say it already!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped toward his father, for once not feeling fear of him, or at least refusing to show it.

"Sasuke calm down, please!" His mother pleaded.

"No, I can't, I can't take this anymore!" the raven said angrily.

"Sasuke please," she cried.

"I can't do this anymore, this isn't me - I won't turn into him," he said angrily as he pointed to his father.

"Then leave, we already have an heir, we don't need you," his father hissed.

"Fine, I'm gone, let me go pack my things and you'll never have to see me again," Sasuke said as he turned to go to his room for the last time.

"Wait he doesn't meant it! He loves you," his mother cried to her youngest son.

"I think by now we all know that's a lie. Let's face it, the only things he loves are his company, Itachi and himself," he said as he walked up the stairs.

The dark haired boy quickly packed his things, or as much as he could in two suitcases, before walking back down the stairs. He stopped by the table where his parents stood; digging into his pocket, he pulled out his keys. Silently he removed all the keys for the house and placed them on the table.

"You leave this house and you'll be disowned," his father said with a stern voice.

He paused, "That's fine I want nothing more from you."

"Then leave the car keys as well," he said harshly.

Sasuke quickly pulled the key to the car he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday off the key chain, "I'd rather walk anyway." He threw the key at his father.

"You can't let him go!" his mother said as she saw Sasuke open the door to walk out of the house and into the storm.

"If he wants to leave I'm not going to stop him," he said as Sasuke slammed the large front door, creating a large boom that echoed through the house.

Sasuke walked down the dark streets, not really believing what he had just done. It was as if everything that was bottled up had just come out. He never truly believed that he would leave his parents house as he did and yet it was the most liberating thing he'd done in his entire life.

It wasn't long before he was at the only place he knew to go, though he never thought he'd had to. He rang the doorbell with a sigh. A few moments later the door opened to a semi annoyed thin boy with white hair and sharp teeth. The man smirked when he saw Sasuke in his doorway, to which he happily opened the door wider and leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you become famous," Sasuke said as if it was extremely obvious.

An evil glint caught in the other's eye, "Oh and how do you plan to do that?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant I'm helping your band, you always have wanted one of my songs," the raven like boy explained.

"Seriously?" he asked as his smirk fell into shock.

"I need a place to sleep; you need your CD written, sounds like a fair trade, right?" Sasuke sighed.

"Most definitely," Suigetsu said as he moved aside so that Sasuke could walk inside.

"That's what I thought," Sasuke smirked as he made his way in.

**NS**

Sasuke was freaking out, he was falling for Suigetsu and he didn't even know how it happened. He had been staying on his couch for a month and somehow spending that much time together had changed his view of him. He would admit there was something strangely attractive about Suigetsu, but that wasn't the reason Sasuke was falling for him. It was deeper than physical attraction, it was the make his insides feel like butterflies kind of attraction.

Suigetsu walked out of his room to see Sasuke on his couch, holding his guitar, obviously thinking hard about something. He smirked, as he knew he didn't notice that he entered the room, "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke jumped a little as he responded, "I just finished a song."

"And you're still thinking that hard?" he asked.

"Shut up," he said as he was truly wondering if he should play the song for him, as it was about him.

"I'm sorry just play it," he smiled.

Sasuke started to play his guitar, purposely not looking at Suigetsu in hopes that it wouldn't give it away.

Suigetsu cautiously looked at Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke only wrote about things that he knew about or felt so he wondered whom the girl was and if it was a girl.

Sasuke had been in hell at his parents' house; however Suigetsu's house took him away from that. He may not have come "out of the blue," as the song said, but the feelings for him did, and it made him wonder how long they had truly been there.

The light haired boy even helped him with his nightmares. Sasuke had been having nightmares of home, mainly those in which his father came for revenge against him in some way. He dreamt about his father's continuous beating of his mom as well. Suigetsu helped him through the nightmares, and instead of sleeping on the couch, Sasuke would sleep with Suigetsu when he had nightmares.

Sasuke stopped, though if it were to be recorded he knew more choruses would be added, however singing it now seemed redundant. He looked toward Suigetsu for his reaction, which seemed to be a good one.

"So who is the lucky girl?" he teased.

"There is no girl," Sasuke looked down.

"Guy," he smirked, knowingly.

"I think you know," Sasuke said.

"I want you to say it," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "It's you."

"Happy to hear it," Suigetsu said as he pulled him closer and into a kiss. It was gentle, not overwhelming, but sweet.

"So I take it you feel the same way?" Sasuke smirked.

"How about you don't sleep on the couch anymore," Suigetsu smirked.

"I don't know, can you keep your hands to yourself if I sleep in your bed?" he asked.

"I was a good boy last time you were in my bed," Suigetsu protested. "Then again you weren't my boyfriend then," he added as an after thought.

"I like the sound of that," Sasuke said. "But aren't you supposed to ask me first?"

"Sasuke," he whined. "Seriously?"

"Yep," he smirked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Suigetsu asked as he kissed a different part of his face between each word, ending with the lips.

"Yes," Sasuke smirked.

"Like I didn't know that answer," Suigetsu said. "And will you move into my bed?"

"Will you keep your hands to yourself?" he asked back.

"Only if you want me to," he smirked.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Heaven Sent You by Hinder**


	2. Always

**helly's Note: I decided to update because I have many chapters already written and I have some time to update**

**This chapter is somewhat the same from what I already had, there is just little things changed and I moved some things to other chapters...I liked most of what I had for this chapter so I didn't change much**

**Part of the reason I decided to update so fast was because this chapter is hardly changed while my other chapters may be more so**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Always**

Sasuke had connections, whether his father cut him off or not, and a few months after he'd left home he was putting them to use. It took them three months to write a CD they liked since Sasuke already had some songs already written and with Sasuke's connections about five months to record and produce the CD.

"They would have nothing without you," the older haired, snake-like man said.

"Just answer the question Orochimaru," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There are some definite hits on the CD; they are your hits though, not theirs – I could make you a star," he said as he scanned his eyes up and down Sasuke's body.

"Just make them stars," Sasuke said as he walked out of the office. He knew that Orochimaru favored him and that no matter what his father said he'd do anything to make him happy. He saw star potential in Sasuke and that meant money, Orochimaru wasn't a stupid businessman even if he was a creep, he knew he could count on him to make them famous.

Suigetsu stood by the door, "What did he say?"

"I told you I'd make you famous, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I'm holding you to it," he smirked.

"I will," he chuckled as they walked out.

**NS**

It was the day the first single was supposed to be played on the radio, and yet he didn't feel any different. Having a song he wrote on the radio was a big break for him but something didn't feel right. He stood outside his and Suigetsu's house, staring up at the night sky, trying to figure out what was wrong in his life.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke it's on!" the red haired bassist, Karin, yelled as she ran outside to where Sasuke was staring up at the stars.

The dark haired teen looked over at her; she was one of Suigetsu's friends more than his, just as his entire band was. He let out a sigh and quickly followed her into the house to where the band, Hebi, was gathered around the radio. _"This is new from a Konoha band called Hebi, this is called Always," _the voice over the radio said.

They all cheered and smiled as the song played. Sasuke just smirked as he heard the song he wrote – his song – play. He looked over at Suigetsu, who was standing close to the drummer, Juugo, as they were smiling and talking. It was weird how everyone seemed happier than him.

**NS**

A blonde man with blue eyes sat in his tour bus. He was only nineteen years old and a famous rock star. _'These lyrics are good, but I doubt the singer wrote them – you can hear it in his voice that he doesn't really feel it...I wonder who did.'_

**NS**

Sasuke frowned; he found the experience to be bittersweet, "I think I'm going to go back outside." He walked outside to look up at the stars. He wasn't sure why but it felt like he didn't belong inside the room with everyone else.

**NS**

The blue eyes flickered with wonder, "Kiba!"

"Yeah?" the brunette said as he looked up.

"I need you to go find out who wrote this song – it's called Always by the band Hebi," Naruto said as he looked at tour bus radio.

"Alright," he sighed. "It might be difficult thought, I've never even heard of them," Kiba told him.

"I think they are new, but if they give you any trouble, just use my name," Naruto grinned.

"I know Naruto," Kiba rolled his eyes.

**NS**

Sasuke quickly walked toward the outskirts of the small town – the place he went when he needed to think. Once far enough out of town, the stars got brighter and even shooting stars were more common. Sasuke had found a peaceful place to relax and watch the stars; it was a small patch of grass on a hill surrounded by many trees. It was his place to write, but that night he was there just to relax. He didn't want to think about everything that had happened.

'_I know that I made the right choic_e _by leaving, so why does having my song on the radio feel so wrong?'_ He frowned as he looked up at the sky, _'Maybe it's because he doesn't sing it right...like he's missing something...God what is wrong with me?'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Always by Saliva**


	3. I Own You

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: I Own You**

A few days after the song had been on the radio Sasuke had come home from the store around eight at night to see a large black bus in front of the house. He knew that Suigetsu's band only had a van, so it couldn't be that the band was over practicing, which made him wonder if the bus was bus was even for his house. The teen walked in to see his boyfriend waiting for him.

"Suigetsu, what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he walked in.

"There's someone here to see you," he said with shock written all over his face.

"Me?" the raven asked obviously confused. "Who?"

"You'll never guess, they – or more he – is in the living room," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, only for them to widen as he walked into the living room followed by his boyfriend, "Suigetsu, why is the guy from Kyuubi in the living room?"

"The name is Naruto, and I'm here to see you," the blonde smirked.

"Why?" he asked in half harsh, half-confused tone.

"I want you to join us on tour," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard how you write and I want it," Naruto said as he scanned over the boy. '_Not to mention how hot he is, this could be fun.'_

"Thanks, but no," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This could be your big break – I could make your career," Naruto argued.

"By being arrogant?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No one talks to me like that," he growled.

"I just did," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You'll let that nothing, do your song but not me? He didn't even put feeling into it," Naruto glared.

"Like you would? You're a nineteen-year-old rock star millionaire; face it you wouldn't do better because you don't understand either!" Sasuke yelled as he glared back at him.

"I know," Naruto said as he gripped Sasuke's wrist tightly, staring into his eyes. "Trust me I know pain."

Sasuke frowned as he saw a glint in his eye that told him he really did understand pain, "Let me go." He could see that Naruto had been through something even if he didn't know what.

Naruto quickly released him, "Sorry."

"I'll do it," he said more calmly.

"You will?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after all – you know," Sasuke shrugged.

"Good, we leave in the morning after I come over to help you pack," he smirked.

"Help me pack?" Sasuke asked.

"If you're going to be around me you have to look good, which I don't doubt that you will," he chuckled.

"I'm really starting to hate you," Sasuke glared at him yet again.

"Sure you are," Naruto grinned.

"Now why do I have to come with to write songs for you?" Sasuke continued to glare.

"Because you have to have a feeling for the band, so you can write good songs for us," he smirked.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed

"Good, I'll see you in the morning," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out, wondering what he'd gotten himself into, _'This should be interesting.'_

Suigetsu walked into the room, making Sasuke's eyes widen, as he hadn't even thought of him. He wondered if something were wrong with him because he hadn't even thought of his own boyfriend's feelings as he accepted an offer that would take him away from him.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asked.

"We need to talk," said Sasuke as he looked at the ground.

"Those are words a guy never wants to hear his boyfriend say," the boy said, obviously concerned.

"He wants me to write for him," Sasuke said quickly.

"What?" Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"And tour with him while doing so...I said yes," he said, though was hesitant to tell him.

"Why? Did you even think of me? I thought you were writing our next CD...what about us?" Suigetsu asked in an accusing tone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Sasuke frowned.

"Whatever," he growled out.

"Don't be like that! This is my chance!" he argued.

"I thought when we started dating we decided to do this together," Suigetsu said harshly.

Sasuke looked away silently.

"You didn't even think of me, did you?" he asked in a quiet but angry tone.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Suigetsu started to walk away.

"I'll still help you! We can still be us," Sasuke pleaded.

"I hope you're right," he said.

Sasuke cursed at himself and felt like hitting something as he felt like crap watching Suigetsu walk into the other room.

**NS**

He was exhausted; no, he was more annoyed to a point beyond exhausted. All he did was accept a job to further his career and suddenly he was the bad guy. He was no longer the guy who wrote their album, nor the guy who got them every opportunity they could wish for; instead, he just was the bad guy. He couldn't figure out how one night could change everything so quickly. To go from talking and being happy together to silent and a room full of tension, that unfortunately wasn't sexual, it was not Sasuke's idea of fun. He had been ignored the entire night and the following morning.

Suigetsu ignored him, he didn't look at him, in fact, he seemed downright indifferent toward him, and it annoyed him, more than he's never been annoyed before. After all the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference, to hate there has to be feeling, there has to be something there, but to be indifferent means there is nothing.

"Would you just talk to me? You can't ignore me forever you know," Sasuke frowned.

There was just silence.

Sasuke sighed, "Do something, yell at me, tell me you're mad like before, do something other than ignoring me!"

Suigetsu just looked at him and remained silent.

"We said we'd talk about this, but we can't if you won't talk," Suigetsu said.

"You should have talked to me before you made the choice to leave," Suigetsu finally said.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just, this could open so many doors for us, and you know that," Sasuke tried to make it all better.

"Or close them," Suigetsu looked away.

"What?" Sasuke asked as if he couldn't believe the words came out his mouth.

"If you leave...they open for you...but what about me?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're a team, I told you I'll still be helping you...I just have to do this," he frowned at the fact that Suigetsu couldn't just be happy for him.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"Look I don't want to leave with you being angry...I promise no matter what me and you will stay the same," he said as he sat next to him.

"You say that now," Suigetsu looked at him.

Sasuke grabbed his face, "Look at me, this isn't the guy I fell for, I'm not with you because you're insecure, I like that confident, 'I'm going to make it big guy', so stop being insecure about us, I need you to trust me."

"You might meet someone new," Suigetsu said. "I saw the way he was staring at you."

"I'm going to meet a lot of people, but I'm not going to cheat, you know me better than that," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just jealous," looked down.

"What is there to be jealous of?" Sasuke asked.

"You get to go off on tour, while I'm stuck here, I'm in a band, I should be on tour," Suigetsu explained.

"It's not like I'll be on stage, or that any one will even know my name like they will when you go on tour when your band makes it," Sasuke said, suddenly realizing it was hardly about him, but the fact that he was going on tour, he was getting part of his dream. It somehow felt that he didn't really care much about him, just about the fact that he got the tour. Sasuke knew though he couldn't think that way, he had to remember how much he loved Suigetsu in order for them to be able to last.

"I guess," Suigetsu shrugged.

"So can we just make the best of our time together?" Sasuke said as he made his way over to Suigetsu. "I'm sure I don't have that long before I have to go."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I think you know," Sasuke said with a seductive voice, as he wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's neck. The dark haired boy pulled him into a kiss, "We should have at least a few hours."

"Are you requesting a proper goodbye?" Suigetsu smiled at him.

"Would I want it any other way?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I don't suppose you would," Suigetsu chuckled as he kissed the raven's neck causing him to moan.

Their activities were quickly interrupted but a knock on the door, causing the light haired man to growl, "You've got to be kidding me."

The two looked at each other as the man's voice rang through the house, "I know you're in there!"

Suigetsu backed off Sasuke, "Just get it."

The raven frowned as he watched the man he was with disappear into the other room. _'Couldn't just let me have a nice mourning could you? Am I not allowed to be happy?' _Sasuke asked the universe as he made his way to the door.

"Naruto is there any reason why you are here first thing in the morning?" he asked angrily when he opened the door.

The blonde male just looked at him, "You need an approved wardrobe if you're going to be hanging around with the band!"

"This can't wait like an hour?" he asked, as if to say that it better be able to.

"No, I'm a busy person, I can't fit fucking your boyfriend into my schedule," he smirked as he looked over Sasuke's disheveled appearance.

"Unless you're the one doing it, I'm sure," Sasuke said as he rolled his eye.

Naruto had to admit that he was a bit surprised as he smirked, "You're feisty." '_His boyfriend is not the one I'd want to fuck.'_

"You're conceited," he glared, which he seemed to be doing a lot of around the blond.

"I thought that I understood," he smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Doesn't mean you're not full of yourself," Sasuke said.

"I don't get you," Naruto said.

"What's not to get?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

"You don't care who I am, do you? This is all about the job and getting your music heard," he observed.

"You just interrupted me from getting sex, my boyfriend is pissed I'm leaving, you want me to change my appearance, and now you expect me to drool over you too?" Sasuke asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk.

"Well right now you're acting like a pig that is making it so I can't get sex and I have to say that nothing about that is attractive. You have music that is dominated by fucking girls, drinking and partying – which are probably your three favorite things to do, and you think that because you have a sexy voice and a nice face that makes you sexy."

"You forgot that hair and body too," the blonde pointed out.

"You see and that is why I don't care who you are," Sasuke said.

"And you're trying to tell me that you don't think you're hot stuff?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Come on, how could you not?" Naruto asked as his eyes roamed his body.

"You better stop right there," Sasuke warned.

"Why, did me calling you attractive make you uncomfortable?" Naruto smirked. "Cause I can assure I won't be the only one to think so."

"What is it that we need to do?" Sasuke asked harshly, trying to change the topic.

"Get you better clothes," he chuckled.

"I have plenty of clothes and I'll pack them with Suigetsu's help so you just go and come back later," Sasuke said before turning his back toward the blonde.

"Oh I don't think so," Naruto said as he pulled the raven to turn around.

"You can go tell Suigetsu you're leaving with me to go shopping," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope, I need a song writer and you're perfect after all, all I can write about is sex, drinking and partying," Naruto smirked. "You know my three favorite things."

Sasuke just let out an "Hn" before pulling himself out of Naruto's grasp. It was at that point that Sasuke started thinking of a song. The raven walked into the room where Suigetsu was reading, "I'm sorry."

"You seem to say that a lot lately."

"This isn't my fault, I tried to get rid of him, but he is set on going shopping to get me something to wear so I'll fit in, whatever I'm just doing this to get my songs out there, for us."

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu interrupted.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Just go, please," he frowned.

The dark haired man frowned as he walked away, into the other room and looked at the blonde, "This better be worth it."

"It will be, shopping is fun," Naruto grinned.

"You sound like a fucking girl," Sasuke glared.

**NS**

To say Sasuke was not having fun was an understatement. He was miserable. If he heard one more "how about this" or "try on this" he was going to kill the blonde.

For one thing, everything looked the same: skintight jeans, skintight shirts, converse shoes, and his main thing he wanted to get him into wear, was leather. "I'm not wearing leather," Sasuke glared.

"Come on, leather is hot!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, as in it doesn't breathe or move, and it sticks to your body," the raven argued.

"Well you work for me and I can make it mandatory for you," Naruto smirked.

"And I can write you crap," Sasuke retorted.

"And I can fire you," the blonde shrugged.

"Okay I'll wear leather and bend over as many times as I can in front of you but you'll only be able to stare at me, never touch, so yeah go ahead make me look hot, it'll only be harder on you," Sasuke smirked.

"You're still getting leather," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke from then on remained silent, grabbed the leather pants, and walked into the dressing room.

"Glad you see it my way," Naruto said with a smile.

**NS**

Naruto found that he really was stupid for making Sasuke get a wardrobe change, but that wasn't something he'd admit. He'd never admit being wrong if it meant that, the bastard was right, but boy was he right. The raven was going to be able to tease the blonde endlessly with his new look.

"Think your boyfriend will like the new look?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke frowned.

"Why not?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Because I'm leaving, what good could me looking better could do for him? He already doubts me right now," the raven responded.

"He doubts you?" the blonde asked, somewhat surprised.

"Stop it," Sasuke said, frustrated.

"Stop what?" Naruto smiled innocently.

"Listen I just want to get home and see Suigetsu and spend whatever time left I have before you make me leave, so please let me do that," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not _making_ you," Naruto pointed out.

"You just made me an offer that I can't really refuse, considering what it could do for my career," Sasuke snapped.

"If you say so," Naruto chuckled.

"Look I just want to get home...when are we leaving?"

"You'll get to say goodbye and finish packing, and then I'll come back in an hour and we'll leave so you can meet the rest of the band, oh by the way we're going out tonight," he answered.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed.

**NS**

Sasuke stood outside of his house, and let out a sigh, _'I need the upper hand.'_

The dark haired man quickly dialed a number, _"Hello?"_

"I'm sure you're probably sick of hearing my voice, but I need another favor," he said, hating turning to this source again.

"_Oh Sasuke, you should know I'd never be sick of hearing __**your**__ voice," _he could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know if I should be scared or happy to hear that," Sasuke said as a chill crept across his skin.

"_Just tell me what you need kid," _he said.

"I have a new employer that seems to be underestimating me, and this is a problem," Sasuke said.

"_Yes I see how that would be, what do you need?"_

"I need all the information on Uzumaki Naruto, and I need it by tonight, I want to know everything there is to know, don't let this get back to Suigetsu, which means e-mail it to my **other** email address," Sasuke said, mentally adding it to the list of things he wouldn't tell Suigetsu.

"_Why can't he know?" _the man asked.

"I have my reasons, I don't need to explain, just do it," Sasuke snapped.

"_For needing a favor you're being pretty snappy."_

"I'm not in the mood for this, so please just get me the information," Sasuke growled.

"_Why should I?"_

"Orochimaru, with all that I know about your **company **I wouldn't question me," Sasuke said.

"_I'll get you that information as soon as I can," _he said smoothly.

"That's what I like to hear," Sasuke said.

"_Bye Sasuke."_

"Bye," he said before quickly hanging up the phone and walking inside his house.

"Suigetsu?" he called as he walked into the house.

"I'm in here!" he yelled from the other room.

"I only have a little bit of time, mostly to pack," Sasuke sighed.

"How is he making you dress?"

"In a few words: Leather, tight and uncomfortable," Sasuke frowned.

The light haired main frowned as well and said, "I don't like him."

"Me either, but if I help write their CD and it does well, my name gets out there," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Suigetsu.

"I know, I know," Suigetsu sighed.

"But it doesn't make you feel better, right?" Sasuke finished.

"Right."

"Well, I'm going to pack as fast as I can so at least we can do a half assed goodbye," Sasuke smirked.

"Half assed is better than nothing," Suigetsu said with a small smile.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I Own You by Shinedown**


	4. SEX

**Shelly note: I own nothing**

**This chapter isn't that different from the non-revised in my opinion, I just added one thing and maybe fixed some things. There may have been some changes on where things were because I added other chapters but I used a lot of old scenes because I did like this chapter...One thing I did add is the email from Orochimaru that Sasuke got**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: SEX**

Naruto had a grin on his face that told the band trouble was coming. It was a grin that they saw rather often, though hated to see.

"What's going on?" Neji asked when he saw the grin.

"You know the new guy?" Naruto continued to grin.

"Yeah?" they all looked at Naruto.

"I call him," Naruto grinned wider.

"Isn't he taken?" Kiba asked.

"Technically, but I can change that," he laughed.

"You're a horrible person," Gaara said as he looked at the blond.

"What about when you wanted to get Neji?" Naruto said. "You'd do anything."

"That's different," Gaara argued.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"I was single," the longhaired man said, as he sighed.

"Like he would really care if you weren't," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hn," was Gaara's only response.

**NS**

Naruto grinned as he walked into Sasuke's house, "I'm here to steal Sasuke away."

"You've got to be kidding me! Twice in one day?" Suigetsu yelled.

"Did I interrupt again?" he smirked as he leaned against the door, happy about his good timing.

A disheveled raven walked out of his room into where Naruto was standing, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"This is more fun," Naruto chuckled as his eyes roamed Sasuke, looking for any hint of exposed skin.

"Whatever let me get my things and we can just go," he growled.

Sasuke walked into his room and kissed Suigetsu, "I'm sorry."

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot."

Sasuke sighed, "I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you too," he smiled. "No making out with other guys."

"Just dancing, I know," he half smiled as he followed Naruto out, leaving Suigetsu behind.

**NS**

Sasuke felt awkward standing in a tour bus in front of the entire Kyuubi band: Gaara, Neji, and Kiba.

"This is Sasuke, he's going to be the new song writer," Naruto smirked as the whole band stared at the raven.

"Hey, remember what you said earlier Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"I so am not listening to it," Kiba smirked. Sasuke just looked as if demanding an explanation but it was not given.

"Hi Sasuke, it's good to have you," Neji said.

Gaara remained silent and let his eyes roam the man in front of him. He had never before felt as if he was being checked out and lusted after by everyone in a room as he was at that moment.

"Well…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, right, so you're going to be sleeping on that bunk," Naruto said as he pointed to the top bunk closest to them. "Other than that all you really need to know is that you'll be going where we go and doing what we do, oh and the bathroom is right through there," he said as he pointed to the back.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Great, let's get ready for a night out," Naruto smirked. "And you have you wear something we bought earlier."

Sasuke just glared at him before he smirked, "Whatever."

'_What is he planning?'_ Naruto wondered.

**NS**

They walked to into the club as camera flashes went crazy, trying to get a picture of Naruto. A few people questioned who Sasuke was, mostly wondering if it was one of their boyfriends since all of them had admitted that they were at least bi.

The club was loud and Naruto smirked when the next song started, "You see, my song is great."

"No, great songs are rarely played at clubs, unless they are songs that people love because they are classics. Club songs are dance songs. In other words songs you can have sex on a dance floor to."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous you don't have a song in a club."

"No, not really," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Hey Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"You're less annoying than blondie over here, want dance?" he asked.

The brunette grinned, "Sure."

Naruto glared at the two as they walked to the dance floor. The blonde got more annoyed as Sasuke started to grind against the brunette. He watched as Kiba swayed with the raven, it was driving him insane and he knew that the dark haired man was doing it just to get back at him. Sasuke had been annoyed that he had to wear the clothes and so he was taunting him with them.

Neji pulled Gaara to the dance floor and made him dance with him, which made Naruto even more annoyed. Sasuke had picked to dance with Kiba instead of him and Gaara and Neji paired off, it wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was the star, he was supposed to be the one with somebody, and it wasn't supposed to be so lonely that he was to take his frustrations out on groupies. Naruto smirked when a few girls walked up to him, "Wanna dance?"

"Which one of you am I dancing with?" he asked.

"Who says you have to choose?" the brunette girl flirted as her blonde friend agreed.

"Sure," Naruto chuckled as he followed the girls to the dance floor, though he still found it hard to concentrate on anything but the way Sasuke's hips moved. It was as if the hips were hypnotizing him into staring at them and making him watch.

"Will you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Kiba asked as he tried to keep his composer as Sasuke's hips moved with him like an expert.

"Tell Naruto, he can't claim me, and remember I have a boyfriend, so you have to solve your little problem on your own or with someone else," Sasuke smirked.

"Will do," was all he could manage to say, though he hated the little comment.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go finish my pay back," Sasuke said as the song ended.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto where he sat down with the girls, "Hey Naruto."

"What's up?" Naruto greeted him, though he was unsure of what the dark haired teen would do.

"Just to request that next time I'm dancing you don't watch me like a hungry animal watching food," Sasuke said as he smirked.

The girls he was dancing with looked at him, questioningly.

"Sasuke," he said warningly.

"What, it's just a suggestion, you should probably look at the people you dance with or they'll think that they were the ones who made you so turned on," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The girls quickly got up and left, annoyed to be ignored for another guy.

"What the hell dude?" he practically hissed.

"Next time, don't stop me from getting sex, and it's not like you won't get plenty more," he crossed his arms.

"Oh, but don't you think the one that caused the problem should fix it?" Naruto glared.

"If that were the case I'd be helping Kiba right now," Sasuke said with amusement evident in his eyes.

Naruto just glared at him as Sasuke smirked, "See you later."

Sasuke watched as the night went on and Naruto danced with numerous girls and guys, _'He just throws himself at people...I'm sure there is a reason.'_

"Hey Sasuke," Gaara said as he sat down next to the raven.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, where's Naruto?" he asked, which made Sasuke point to the blonde quickly.

"Have you been watching him?" Gaara asked, slightly suspicious of the raven.

"Yeah, it's been interesting," he shrugged.

"Hn," was all he said.

Sasuke's phone went off, signaling an e – mail, "I need to go read this."

Gaara nodded, not trusting the raven, "Okay, see you later."

The redhead walked over the blonde, "I don't really trust your little friend, and he wouldn't even read a message in front of me."

"I'll look into it," Naruto sighed.

**NS**

Sasuke quickly read over what Orochimaru found. It was short, though had some interesting facts on it.

'_Uzumaki Naruto aka Namikaze Naruto the son of business tycoon Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He was born October 10th, a day his father always mourns because his mother died in childbirth. He was raised by his godfather, Jiraiya. He was quite the troublemaker in school, and then he dropped out to pursue music. Rumored girlfriend is said to be band mate's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. Changed his name when he decided to go for a record deal and made it legal at the age of eighteen. Owns a mansion and lives alone._

_Sorry Sasuke that is all that I can dig up on Uzumaki.'_

The blonde haired man quickly walked outside to find the Sasuke, who was staring at his phone, obviously very interested in whatever he was reading.

"Can't read in front of us? That's not very friend like."

"We're not friends, though I do know a lot about you, a lot that I'm sure a lot of other people don't know. You've got some of skeletons in your closet Uzumaki, or should I say Namikaze?"

"Who told you that?" he glared, hating that name. He wished he were an Uzumaki and that he didn't have to change his name because it hurt thinking about how much his father hated him for something he had no control over.

"The person who told me a lot of things, so you better be good," Sasuke smirked.

"Good?"

"By that, I mean keep your hands to yourself and don't even think about trying to ruin my life," Sasuke said.

"Whatever, just work on a new song and keep your mouth shut, if I can't touch you then at least work," Naruto sighed.

"That was the plan," Sasuke said.

**TBC...**

**Song of Inspiration: SEX by Nickelback**


	5. Loaded and Alone

**Shelly's note:**

**As always, I own nothing**

**Hope you like the revisions**

**Enjoy!**

**I honestly don't remember how much I changed in this chapter...I don't think there was much because I did like this chapter**

**Chapter 5: Loaded and Alone**

Sasuke sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the bus. The band had come back and passed out an hour ago, but not him. He hated new places he just couldn't feel comfortable. Sasuke had figured that there was no possible way that he would be getting to sleep soon.

He jumped down from the bunk he was sleeping on and quietly made his way toward the sitting area on the bus, which wasn't too far from his bunk. The dark haired teen grabbed the guitar sitting by a pillow on the bed like sitting area. He started to strum the guitar, trying to be quiet, keeping in mind the sleeping bus. _'So this is what it feels like to be on tour? I'm bored, I can't sleep, and I miss him...well kind of miss him...not as much as I thought I would...maybe I should just write...but about what?'_

He looked down at his phone, _'All the information at my finger tips...who am I to deny them a song about it?' _The dark haired teen smirked and he pulled up the e-mail, seeing what he could use. _'He did tell me to write.'_

The next morning Naruto woke up to find Sasuke asleep on the couch like bed. The blonde raised an eyebrow, _'Hm, well this is an interesting sight.'_

"Good morning," he said as he hit the raven on the leg, which had been bent and sticking up in an awkward fashion.

Sasuke jumped and fell off the couch, "Ow, what?"

"Looks like you had a long night," Naruto said.

"I was writing," he shrugged as he moved the guitar.

"Oh, come up with anything?" Naruto asked, hopeful that he did.

"Yeah, I did, but it's not finished yet, so you can't see it," Sasuke said as he grabbed his notebook.

"Excuse me?" he glared.

"No one sees my unfinished work," he shrugged.

"But it's for my band!" he growled.

"Then you can wait until I finish it," Sasuke growled back.

"Whatever," the blonde glared.

Sasuke smirked and triumphantly walked back to his bunk with his notebook.

Naruto couldn't help but watch Sasuke's face as he wrote. He found the concentration intriguing.

"It's creepy to be watched," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto, though finding a slightly odd feeling that he somewhat liked it when Naruto watched him.

"I don't care," the blonde said bluntly.

Kiba woke up and walked over to where Naruto was staring at the dark haired teenager, "Hey you guys."

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Hn," was all he got out of Sasuke.

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked.

"He's working on a new song," Naruto said.

"Oh, let me see!" Kiba jumped.

"No one sees until it's done," Sasuke snapped. Kiba whimpered a little. "But when it's done you'll be the first to see, Kiba," he smirked, waiting for a reacting from Naruto.

The brunette grinned and the blonde sulked, "Why is he first?"

"He's less annoying," Sasuke said; though really it was just to annoy the blond.

"What's going on?" Neji asked with Gaara behind him.

"Sasuke's working on a song!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Let me see," Neji demanded.

"Not until it's done, ask again and I'll light you on fire," he said calmly.

"Fine, let's just leave him alone," Neji said, pushing the other band members away.

**NS**

"I'm done," Sasuke said as he sat with the band. There wasn't a show that night; they were just driving from city to city. Sasuke smirked and picked up a guitar and quietly said to Naruto, "I think a certain someone will like it the most."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just play."

Sasuke started to play a somewhat upbeat tempo. Naruto was unsure at first when he heard the song. He thought it could be about Sasuke, as writers usually write about what they know, yet with what Sasuke found out about him he couldn't help but feel like it was about him. He glared at Sasuke to see if the song was about him.

Naruto closed his eyes and wanted to hit something and Sasuke knew he had struck a nerve. He would have smirked as Naruto "Uzumaki" glared but singing took mouth muscles. He felt that Sasuke had no right to write about him, and yet that was why he had brought him on the road supposedly. They wanted it to feel like it was truly them writing about their experiences, yet Sasuke just took his experiences and put it to song and it didn't feel so great.

Sasuke made eyes contact with the blonde as if to ask, _'Do your fans and girls or guys you sleep with know you have a girl at home?' _He felt like crap as his eyes accused him and yet they had no idea. He didn't even know a look could make him feel so horrible.

Sasuke watched the blonde's reactions, knowing he wasn't happy. He knew that the song wasn't bad; it was that the song's content hit too close to home for him and therefore it bothered him. Naruto hated it mostly because it was true Sasuke knew it too. Other than that, it was about him, he had nothing bad to say about the song.

Sasuke ended the song, "And that's all I have right now."

"I like it, it's different than what Naruto would write," Neji said.

"Me too, it's not about sex for once," Gaara said. He was finding the content Naruto's writing was getting old.

"What's wrong with sex?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, I'd just rather do it than have every song be about it," Gaara shrugged.

"Kiba what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I like it," he smiled.

Naruto glared, "Great."

"So was it about yourself?" Kiba asked.

"You're clueless," Sasuke chuckled. "And no, considering I've never changed my name and Suigetsu's not a girl."

Kiba stuck out his tongue, "Whatever."

"Sasuke can I talk to you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," he said and let himself be pulled aside.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde asked angrily.

"You wanted a song," he shrugged and sat down.

"Not one like this," he said back in a low voice.

"Does it hit too close to home?" Sasuke smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said as he put his hands down forcefully, yet quietly on the table.

"Sure I don't, but I know about your dad," he said as he crossed his arms.

"You already used the last name," he glared.

"But it was nice of you not to use it; I mean why ruin his reputation with having an illegitimate child? He already looks enough like you, why have the last name to have people connect it right?" Sasuke said harshly.

Kiba looked over and could feel the tension between the two, "Are they supposed to be almost ripping each other apart?"

"Let them be." Gaara ordered.

Neji just shrugged and Kiba sighed.

"Listen, about the girl, I don't know who your source is, but we broke up, we're just friends now," he sighed.

"Yeah, I really don't care about the girl," Sasuke said.

"I just thought, maybe, you might," Naruto said.

"Not everyone is attracted to you," Sasuke scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You will be," he smirked.

"I have a boyfriend," he tried to get it through his head.

"One call can fix that," he smiled.

"And I wonder why she'd dump you," he said sarcastically.

"Who said she did?" he asked, offended that Sasuke would just assume he was dumped. Sasuke looked questionably at the blonde. "Okay she did," he sighed.

"What was her name?" Sasuke asked, not sure why he cared to know.

"Hinata, she is Neji's cousin, I think my life style became too much for her and my career wasn't _noble_ enough for her dad," Naruto explained,

"Did you love her?" he asked, again not sure why he cared.

"No," was Naruto's simple answer. They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto asked, "Do you love Suigetsu?"

"I think so, yes," said Sasuke, obviously unsure.

"Which is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," he sighed, trying not to let Naruto get to him.

"But are you in love?" Naruto asked, knowing there was a difference. He loved his friends, but he sure as hell wasn't in love with any of them.

"Yeah, I think, I mean yes," Sasuke said as he bit his lip.

"No you aren't," Naruto scoffed.

"What?" Sasuke glared.

"You said I think, people in love don't have to think," Naruto explained.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Be honest, how much have you thought about him since you've left?" Naruto asked. "Look I've been in that position, traveling and trying to have a relationship, it doesn't work."

"Not everyone is like you," he said.

"Something always gets in the way, you do something stupid, they do something stupid, their parents, whatever it is, it happens eventually," Naruto said knowingly.

Sasuke was silent before looking away, "I should call him."

"That's not an answer," Naruto pointed out.

"Why do you throw yourself at people?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. Naruto was silent. "See we all have questions we don't want to answer, answer me that question honestly and I'll answer yours honestly, now I have to go call Suigetsu.

Sasuke walked away from Naruto and pulled out his phone as he sat down in a secluded corner of the bus and dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" Suigetsu answered.

"Hey, it's me," Sasuke said.

"Hey...how's it been on the road?" he asked, trying to be supportive.

"It's okay I guess, pretty boring actually, when all there is, is four guys to choose from to talk to it gets old fast," he sighed.

"Oh, and here I thought I was all parties," he laughed.

"Well, we did go out last night, but it wasn't very fun," Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"I danced with Kiba, and that was about it," he said. "We got bombarded by paparazzi, which let me tell you, it made me want to punch someone."

Suigetsu laughed, "I can imagine, you don't do well with crowds."

"Yeah, never have," responded Sasuke with a small laugh.

"But you're going to have to get used to it, cause we're going to be famous," Suigetsu said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke half-heartedly agreed.

"Well, I have to go, I have band practice," Suigetsu explained.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you go, I'll talk to later," Sasuke said.

"Alright, I miss you," Suigetsu said.

"I miss you too," he responded.

"Bye," Suigetsu ended the conversation.

"Bye," Sasuke said as he hung up the phone, somehow feeling lonelier than he had before. He had never thought if he went somewhere that Suigetsu would pick band practice over talking to him, and yet he was gone and Suigetsu was picking the band.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw the unhappy look on Sasuke's face and walked over to guys and said, "Ten bucks say they break up in at least three weeks."

"I'll give them four," Neji Said.

"I'll say five," Kiba said with a smile, being an optimistic person.

"I say two," Gaara shrugged.

**TBC...**

**Song: Loaded and Alone by Hinder**


	6. Rain

**Shelly's Note:**

**More revisions**

**Hope you enjoy**

**This is kind of a short chapter but I wanted to show how Sasuke feels and at the same time get a Naruto and Sasuke scene in with more Suigetsu and Sasuke doubt**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: Rain**

Sasuke looked out the window; it was cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain. They were driving almost the entire day, which made Sasuke extremely bored. He stared out the window and thought of the rain, hoping that it would come down. He wanted it to rain for the mere fact that it helped him clear his mind. He had so many insecurities stuck in his head from transitioning into a new place that it felt like he needed something to wash them all away.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he looked out the window, avoiding conversation. He wished that he knew what was on the other boy's mind. Sasuke had a notebook on his lap and every now and then, he would write something down or scratch something out. He seemed to be switching between looking out the window and writing. Naruto watched him closely, as he knew Sasuke didn't think anyone was paying attention to him.

"We're stopping at the gas station," Neji informed them.

"Awesome, I'm craving some chips," Kiba said.

"I'll stay here," Sasuke said as the band headed toward the exit of the bus.

"You sure, it's a long drive," Gaara said.

"Yeah," Sasuke looked back toward the window. He saw a guy get out of the passenger side of the bus and start to fill up the tank as he talked to Gaara, who just got off the bus to not be stuck on it for hours. He figured the guy was the one the guys were complaining about earlier when Sasuke was ignoring them, Shikamaru, their manager who traveled with them to keep them in line.

Sasuke was unsure about the song that he was working on. The truth was he probably wasn't going to show the band the song; however, he did want to hear it. While the band was out of the bus, he decided he would play it, so he picked up the guitar and started to play what was on the page.

Naruto walked on the bus and noticed that Sasuke was playing a song; though he knew that he was unaware that he was being watched. He had never heard the song Sasuke was singing and wondered if he had planned to show them, though since he waited till they left, he doubted it.

Sasuke wanted his life to be different from just feeling like he had to prove himself to someone. He had to prove himself to his father for the first seventeen and now prove to his boyfriend that he was faithful and that they could make it. He wanted to be happy and it didn't seem like it should be too big of a request.

He had a brief moment of being happy and he wanted it back. He wanted to remember what it felt like to feel whole because nothing was staring to make sense. He was starting to think things in his relationship that didn't make sense to him. He was starting to doubt Suigetsu and didn't know why. He needed rain to clear it all away.

Naruto listened and wondered what he would say to Sasuke if he saw him standing there, however, it didn't seem like it would happen because he seemed pretty into the song. The blond was worried he would realize how talented he was and he didn't know why, because usually he would encourage competition.

Sasuke closed his eyes and continued playing as he tried to erase all the bad thoughts from his mind. He wanted to clear his mind; songs did that just as being with people on a bus seemed to have the opposite effect.

He ended the song and opened his eyes to find Naruto standing across from him. He was unsure how he hadn't heard him come in.

"Nice song," Naruto said as he crossed his arms and sat down. Sasuke looked away, remaining silent. Naruto decided to speak again, "Were you going to show us the song?"

"No," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to show anyone the song, it was just a song for me to relax," he said.

"Not sure about it in other words," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Sasuke responded.

"So, what was it about?" Naruto asked, trying to start conversation with him.

"I'm just unsure about some things, I needed to think," he said, he didn't really want to go into detail with the blonde.

"So you wanted it to rain?" Naruto asked,

"It's calming," Sasuke shrugged. "Why do you care?" he asked, getting annoyed by all the questions.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all," Naruto grinned. "What' your favorite color?" he then asked with a smile.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, for some reason he couldn't stop staring at his eyes, which made him stupidly say, "Blue." Although his favorite color is truly black, second is blue, however the blond didn't have to know that.

"Like my eyes," he grinned.

"I like dark blue, moron," he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do," he said. "How about Suigetsu's favorite color?" he asked, seeing if Sasuke could answer things about his boyfriend.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't think he really has one," he added.

"Again with the think, if you love someone you don't think you know," Naruto said.

"Who asked you?" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Just saying, would you ever say I think that I love you to someone?" Naruto asked.

"I have to go call Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he moved away from Naruto and started to dial Suigetsu's number. He knew the blonde was just trying to make him doubt things.

He lay down in his bunk as the phone rang continuously. Instead of Suigetsu, all he got was his voice mail, which made him frown, "Hey Suigetsu, it's me; I just wanted to talk for a little bit. Call me back. Love you."

He hung up the phone as he turned on his side and looked toward the tinted window. It slowly started to rain as the rest of guys came back onto the bus.

"Alright let's get going," Kiba cheered as he walked on the bus, opening the bag of chips he bought.

Gaara and Neji followed him onto the bus as they all crowded onto the seating area as the guys started to talk, though Sasuke tuned them out. The dark haired teen knew he was in for a long ride.

**TBC...**

**Song: Rain by Creed**


	7. Gotta Be Somebody

**Shelly note:**

**I own nothing**

**Okay so this chapter is pretty much the same as it was originally, however the chapters following it are different...The chapter that used to follow this was Up All Night and it does not anymore, because I moved things around and changed some things up so while this chapter is the same, the coming up chapters are going to be ones that you have not read as I added them...I'm working on chapter 20 right now, which means about 10 to 11 more chapters have to be written and then I'll be done :) updating will be really fast then or I'll just start working on an other story while updating this one**

**enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Gotta be Somebody**

Sasuke let out a sigh. He hated being away from Suigetsu, or more he just hated being alone when there was a couple on the tour bus. He was unsure why Suigetsu wasn't answering his phone, though it was unsettling him. Gaara and Neji weren't over the top or in your face, but they did little things that made it so you knew they were a couple, and it drove Sasuke crazy. When Gaara puts his arm around Neji or when they hold hands, when they whisper things, when Neji makes Gaara laugh like no one else can, indeed it all made Sasuke go crazy.

To make matters even worse for the dark haired writer, he had to keep apologizing to Suigetsu because he didn't call him enough, though when he did call he rarely answered so Sasuke hardly saw the point in calling. He loved him but he didn't have to be so clingy, it wasn't as if it weren't hard enough as is.

Sasuke by nature was observant. His observational skills were just something that he couldn't turn off; part of what made him a writer. He noticed details, because he notices the emotions in people, and people put the emotions in the little things. It may be the fancy candle lit dinner where they tell you that they love you; however the everyday things that confirm it. After all, if they can't help with those, how can they help with the big things? Some people may surprise you, but that's only because you aren't observant enough to notice the small hints that give away to how they'll act.

This was how Sasuke concluded that Naruto wasn't really a bad boy as people believed him to be, as they wanted, but rather, he was just lonely. What did he see in the blonde to make him believe this? It was the way that Naruto looked at Neji and Gaara's displays of affection, he wasn't jealous because he wasn't glaring at the one pair in particular, but rather he was staring at their connectedness with longing. Sasuke understood, kind of, what Naruto felt. He just wanted to be with whom he was dating, though Naruto had no one. The thought made Sasuke frown as he looked at the blonde, and suddenly he felt bad for him.

He let out a sigh, deciding he needed to talk to Suigetsu. He dialed the number and listened to the ring praying for him to pick up. "Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke questioned, thinking it clearly didn't sound like him.

"Hold on, I'll get him," the other guy said. Sasuke's eyes widened as the line went silent for a moment.

"Hello?" a nervous voice said, this time it was the one he had called to hear; only now he was mad to hear it.

"Who the hell was that?" Sasuke snapped.

"A friend," he brushed off.

"What _kind_ of friend?" Sasuke asked, obviously angry.

"A straight one, calm down, you're the one that left," Suigetsu threw back.

"You _know_ why I left," he said, obviously frustrated.

"It doesn't make it any easier," he sighed.

"I know," he frowned, letting out a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Why'd you call?" Suigetsu asked, as if he wanted to get off the phone.

"I wanted to hear the sound of your voice, ironic huh?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Suigetsu said.

"Whatever, I should get going anyway," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," he pleaded.

"I trust you," he said, though not completely convincing Suigetsu or himself.

"I love you," Suigetsu said.

"You too," Sasuke said before hanging up and dropping his phone on the floor, his terms of endearment seemed to be getting shorter each time they talked.

Naruto leaned against the wall not too far away from him, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut the hell up," responded Sasuke, wishing he could make the other man burst into flames.

"Let's go out to the club then, get your mind off him," he smirked.

"Not until I finish the song I'm working on," Sasuke said as he grabbed the notebook on the table near him.

"You're no fun," Naruto whined.

"I don't care," he shrugged.

"We'll be stopping in the first city soon, that means nice hotel time," Kiba cheered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked back down at his notebook and grabbed the nearest guitar.

"Workaholic," Naruto said under his breath.

"Yep," Sasuke said.

He let out a growl, "Well you better be done by the time we get to the city cause whether you like it or not we're going to a club or bar of some sort and you're coming."

"I'm seventeen, what makes you think that, that would be a good idea?" Sasuke said.

"You're with me, they'd let you in," he smirked. "Remember last night you held your own plenty, so I'm not too worried, plus you look older than you are."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, not arguing, as he wanted to drown out the argument he had with Suigetsu.

"You're so difficult!" Naruto said as he walked to where the rest of his band sat on the couch like sitting area in the back, watching Sasuke, who sat in the place where he was leaning, only he sank into a sitting position on the floor.

"They are fighting," Naruto smirked.

"Not broken up?" Kiba asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Then you're not in yet," Kiba shrugged.

"You just love to bring me down," Naruto sunk into the couch and frowned.

"Yeah that's true," Kiba smiled.

"But look, he's hardly concentrating on the song, he has something else on his mind," Naruto pointed out.

"That's bad for you; it means he cares about him," Gaara said.

"I hate you all," Naruto said as he pouted.

"I didn't even say anything!" Neji said.

"You don't even want me to go for him," Naruto snapped.

"That's true," Neji said. "If you are meant to be together destiny will make it so," the longhaired brunette concluded.

"Destiny needs a little push," Naruto grumbled.

"Don't push destiny, it'll push back, only it pushes with more power," Neji warned.

"I'll take my chances," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke couldn't think he just stared at the page aimlessly. He couldn't help wondering if everything was a mistake – leaving home, being with Suigetsu, going on tour, all of it. He knew that in the end, he'd probably see it all as the right choice, but at that moment, he was feeling insecure. He needed reassurance and Suigetsu was being no help.

Sasuke picked up his discarded phone and scrolled to the name he never thought he'd call.

"Hello?" the monotone voice said from the other side of the phone.

Sasuke looked at the other occupants of the bus, quickly got up, and walked as far away as he could from them and made himself comfortable, "Hi, it's uh Sasuke."

"I know who it is foolish little brother I have caller ID," Itachi chuckled at him. "Why'd you call, you never call."

"I uh...I need some advice...or I guess...someone to talk to...I didn't know who else to call," Sasuke felt stupid talking to his brother, not only in the fact that the man was smarter than him in everything, but that he always tripped on his words.

"Well, what is it?" the man said as if he was a robot.

"I...well...I kind of left home...and now I don't know if it was the right thing to do," Sasuke bit his lip.

The line was silent a moment, it was a short moment though long enough to make him want to hit his head hard against the bus and ask himself why he called his older brother.

"Sasuke, I heard your song on the radio, I guess there is something you're better at than me," he responded, trying to make his little brother less insecure.

Sasuke felt a small smile spread onto his face, knowing that was his brother's form of reassurance, "I guess so."

"Father is furious with you," he added.

"Sometimes people need to leave," Sasuke sighed. "He didn't understand me, maybe one day he will and maybe one day I'll understand him," he frowned, feeling more comfortable.

"Maybe, well I must get back to my studies, good luck Sasuke," he said.

"Right, thanks..." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can talk again soon," Itachi said.

"By the way, how are you doing in school?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm at the top, as usual, but what did you expect?" he could practically hear the roll of Itachi's eyes.

"Right, anyway, I should let you get going," Sasuke said.

"Bye Sasuke," Itachi said, knowing he probably wouldn't hear from his little brother unless he needed him.

"Talk to you later Itachi," Sasuke said before he hung up the phone.

Sasuke shoved the phone in his pocket and looked at Neji and Gaara with a sigh, _'There's gotta be somebody for me like that...no I have somebody like that...we're just in a rough patch right? Damn.'_ Sasuke sighed and walked back to the guitar and notebook, sinking in his spot on the floor. _'How can I question him? I love him right?'_

"You see that's doubt on his face," Naruto grinned.

"So you say," Gaara sighed.

"Who says you get him?" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah what about the idiot over here? You never know what destiny wants for Sasuke," Neji said.

"Or Suigetsu," Gaara said.

"That's not going to happen, he will fall for me, everyone does," Naruto grinned.

"Please," Neji rolled his eyes.

"Dream on blondie," Kiba said.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"Come on you all can't deny I'm hot," Naruto said with a grin.

"No, we can't deny Sasuke is hot, you on the other hand is easy to deny," Kiba said with a smirk as he was hit with a pillow by the blond.

"You're too loud," Gaara said.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure it does, with you at least it does, considering you can't keep your mouth shut long enough for me to tell you anything without your loud voice in my ears," he said bluntly.

Kiba and Neji laughed as Naruto pouted and mumbled, "I'm not that loud."

"Will you guys shut up, I'm trying to write!" Sasuke said in frustration.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto grinned as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

The dark haired teen rolled his eyes, _'Finally they shut up...now I can get back to writing.'_ He looked up at the blonde, _'Even surrounded by friends he looks like he's all alone...lonely.'_

"Stop staring at me and write," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and quickly looked away with a slight blush, "Shut up dobe."

"What did you call me teme?" he growled.

"You heard me," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They glared at each other for a moment before Naruto said, "Just work on the damn song."

"I'm trying to," he mumbled, though it was ignored.

**NS**

A few hours later, and after much fidgeting on Naruto's part, they arrived at the hotel. "Finally!" the blonde yelled.

"Sitting doesn't bode well with you huh?" Sasuke shook his head.

"If I had someone to _play_ with I'd be able to handle the bus better," he purred.

Sasuke push the blonde away, "Play with yourself."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined.

"How close are you to finishing the song?" Neji asked, trying to change the subject.

"Get this blond idiot off me and I can play it considering it's done already," Sasuke said while glaring at the blonde.

"How long has it been done?" Naruto jumped off him.

"I finished it about two seconds before we stopped," Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes his headache would go away.

"Let's get in the hotel room and hear it," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him toward the hotel doors, with his bodyguards chasing behind them.

"Naruto stop pulling me!" he said, but the blond didn't listen.

Naruto pulled him up to the front desk where a woman stood, looking at the computer, "Hi, I need to check in, and quickly."

She looked up, and looked like she was going to pass out. Sasuke on the other hand was using the front desk to push away from the blond and succeeded, but in doing so fell to the floor.

"Sasuke, are you okay," Naruto grinned.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

Sasuke got up and looked at the girl, who just stared at Naruto as if he was God and he shook his head, "Whose name is it under?"

"Mine," he smiled.

"Then you go over there, out of view," he demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"She can't function with you in the room, no one can, they turn to mush apparently," he said as he turned the blond to see the people gathered around him.

"Yeah, isn't it great, that's why I put it in my name," he said.

"You're a moron," he said.

Sasuke waved his hand in front of the woman's face, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Oh Mr. Uzumaki, what a pleasure to meet you!" she said in a dazed fashion.

"Go," he demanded.

The blond frowned and walked away, causing him to be crowded by people and his bodyguards to have to step in. Sasuke hadn't noticed the bodyguards until they got to the hotel. He figured they must have come separately, maybe in another car following behind the bus.

"Now, we need to check in, it's under his name but apparently you can't function when he talks," Sasuke said as the girl came back to reality.

She looked at him, obviously, he was highly attractive so she just stared and he let out a sigh, "Do I need to ask for someone with a brain?"

"No! No, I'll get the room sir," she said and looked up what room they were in before getting them the keys.

"Thank you," he said, before heading back to where the rest of the group was standing as the luggage was being taken up and he handed them the keys.

"I hate women," he said.

Naruto laughed, "Not all of them are stupid."

"Oh, I know," he said as he looked back at her. "Just women like that are annoying."

"Let's go I can feel her eyes on me," Naruto said as he looked at the desk.

"And Sasuke," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Is it going to cause a problem that you're not the only one people are going to be going for Naruto?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto's shocked eyes as Sasuke and Gaara walked ahead.

"What, no, as long as he doesn't go with them," Naruto glared.

"You know, Sasuke isn't a bad singer, he's good looking, obviously confident, I bet he could have a promising career as a singer," Neji said as he looked at the dark haired teen.

"What, no, I mean...he's a writer, that's what he likes to do, right?" Naruto asked, not liking the idea of Sasuke going off on his own.

"Scared of competition?" Neji asked. He wasn't used to seeing that side of the blonde.

"Shut up Neji," Naruto said as he walked to catch up with the other two. "You know I love competition."

They got in the room; it was rather large and had two bedrooms and a kitchen in it as well as a couch.

"So two people share the bed rooms and, one person takes the couch," Naruto smirked as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'll take the couch," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged.

Gaara, Neji, and Kiba didn't seem to protest either, so he sighed and sat down in the chair by the couch.

The other people that traveled on the road with them, but in other cars were in other rooms – their rule was if you share the car, you share the room. That was with the exception of the bus driver and the manager. Shikamaru liked his own room and he and Chouji, their driver, were good friends so he let him stay with him in a cheaper room.

"So let's hear the song," Naruto said, impatiently.

Sasuke sighed and pulled out the guitar as he waited for the other band members to sit. "It may be a little rough still," he said.

"Just play," the blonde smirked, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

He started and it was a tamer tune than they were used to, but it was good, especially acoustic.

Sasuke looked up to look at Gaara and Neji, who were holding hands. Suddenly he felt and empty feeling in his stomach, but he just kept playing. He didn't really want to think about his phone conversations with Suigetsu, or rather lack of conversations.

Sasuke knew the feeling was that he was lonely. He should have known then not to look at Naruto, but he did, and he saw the same look in his eyes and he thought someone understood him. He didn't really want to think about his doubts, but he did.

Naruto frowned, _'He does have a good voice...no a great voice. He could be competition, and damn he is hot...he could leave now if he wanted...use his skill to his own benefit...but I don't want him to.'_ Then Naruto listened to the lyrics, _'And crap it's another one about me...he sees right through me...I mean what the hell? Then again I have no proof this one is about me.'_

Neji saw the look on Naruto's face, and knew trouble was going to happen, and that it wasn't going to be pretty. He saw the way he looked at Sasuke and knew destiny had something in store for them. He wasn't sure if they were going to fight or if they were going to be friends or more, but destiny definitely had something in store.

Gaara looked around the room as he listened to the song and knew someone was going to do something. He sighed, he hated the drama that people brought, _'Why can't they just make music? Does everyday have to feel like high school in some way?'_

Sasuke ended the song and put the guitar down, "So what do you guys think?"

"I like it," Neji smiled.

"It's different from what we usually do, it could be nice," Gaara shrugged.

"Why not," Kiba grinned.

"We don't really do songs so mainstream," Naruto said.

"You mean songs that don't deal with sex and have a fast beat," he shot back, causing the band to look away as he just insulted Naruto's writing.

"No," the blonde mumbled.

"Then what is it? Is it that it fits how you feel too well? I don't think you're as much of a player as you make yourself out to be," Sasuke challenged.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said. _'Especially since I have two battles I want to fight with you: the fact you can read me like a book, and that I don't want you to realize just how fucking talented you are.'_

"Really, because everyone wants to be loved it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he turned away a little.

"If you want something else its fine, I'm sure Suigetsu will like this, it'll be a great way to say I'm sorry," he smirked.

"No, don't worry about it, we can have one mainstream song," Naruto said.

"No, I wouldn't want you to be a sell out," Sasuke replied.

"One won't make us sell out," Naruto grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he leaned back on the couch and stretched, causing part of his shirt to rise.

"Now, let's go out, I'm in the mood to go out," Naruto said as he quickly got up and his band mates laughed.

"You better get ready, he's going to make you come out with us," Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Sasuke.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**


	8. Feel Good Drag

Shelly note:

**This is where it gets a little different, I pushed the story back as up all night used be this chapter however I felt it was too early, the chapter will still happen, but it will be later...I added some chapters in this one they will still go out but things won't go as far because I don't think they are ready for that and I don't think the story should progress that fast...so enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Feel Good Drag**

Sasuke was not a big fan of going out. He didn't like people in general and nightclubs meant being around many people that he didn't know. However, the clubs seemed to cater to their celebrity clients even if they were under age so he was destined to have to go to them. Sasuke figured that as long as they supplied the alcohol, he might as well drink it, although that would not prove to be the best idea.

Within a few drinks, Sasuke was dancing with anyone who asked him. The music was loud and he was drowning his thoughts in it. Naruto observed his behavior and smirked; he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Sasuke was loosening up, even if it was only because of alcohol. "This is my chance," Naruto said to Kiba as he took a drink.

"If you do anything now, you'll both regret it later," Kiba said, obviously more sober than either of them.

"But it's perfect, he's vulnerable," Naruto said.

"And your drunk," Kiba said. "Don't do something you'll regret, it'll make it awkward."

Naruto looked at Gaara and Neji dancing and let out a sigh as a frown spread across his face, "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to go dance with him."

Kiba looked at what he was staring at, "Seems like Sasuke wasn't too far off with the song earlier."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled.

"Look, make him ask you," Kiba said. "Don't forget he has a boyfriend.

"He'll never ask me," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You never know," Kiba shrugged. "But if you ask him I just foresee trouble."

"How is him asking me any different?" Naruto asked.

"He asked for it," Kiba smirked.

"I like the way you think," Naruto grinned. "Now just get him to ask me."

"Stop acting desperate and maybe he will," Kiba laughed.

Naruto glared at him, "No one asked you."

"Yeah you did," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up," the blonde frowned.

Naruto and Kiba saw the dark haired teen walking toward them, causing Kiba to say, "I bet he asks me."

"I hate you," Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, dance with me," Sasuke said, half seductively and half a drunken slur.

"Alright," Naruto shrugged as Sasuke pulled him on to the dance floor.

Naruto and Sasuke started to dance, their hips grinding together and bodies touching, they were so close they could feel each other's breath. Naruto felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. It lasted for a few songs before Sasuke slightly slurred, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright," Naruto beamed as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him through the crowd toward the exit. He quickly stopped by their table to tell Kiba with a wink, "Hey we're going back to the room."

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Kiba said, knowing the blond was ignoring him.

**NS**

By the time they had gotten back to the room, Naruto was practically exploding with excitement for Sasuke. "So Sasuke, why did you want to come back to the room?" Naruto asked.

"I think you know why," Sasuke slurred, moving closer to Naruto as he shut the room door.

"Let's go to mine and Kiba's room," he said, causing the raven to nod.

They started kissing as they made their way into the room, shutting the door behind them. Naruto quickly maneuvered them onto the bed, pulling off his shirt in the process. The kiss was passionate, as both had pretty much wanted to kiss the other since they'd met. Sasuke started running his fingers through the blond locks, pulling Naruto closer to him in the process. Sasuke had only shortly fought for dominance with the blonde before he let him take control.

Naruto's hands started to go up Sasuke's shirt, he was amazed that he was getting as far as he was. He could feel every detail of every muscle and it turned him on like nothing else. He started to move the shirt up and take it off, breaking the kiss shortly as he threw it on the ground. For a brief moment, he got a glimpse of how beautiful Sasuke looked when he was hot and bothered. Sasuke's hair contrasted with the white of the bed and a little bit of pink had started to show up on his face. His mouth still hung open from the kiss as he was sprawled out beneath Naruto, as if to say "I'm yours take me."

Sasuke was the one who pulled him down to continue the kiss. He was drunk and his mind wasn't in the right place. He was lonely and Suigetsu hadn't been answering his calls when he bothered to call, but the blond was there and obviously willing. He didn't know whom he was kidding; there was no excuse for what he was doing. However, Naruto's hands made the loneliness go away and his tongue made him forget his worries. He didn't know how the blond did it, but it was as if he was working magic.

Naruto wondered what went on in Sasuke's mind as they were doing this. He had no attachments, however Sasuke did, and they both knew that. Sasuke may be drunk, but a few drinks don't completely change your morals. He wasn't drunk to the point that he'd do anything, just a slur of the words type of drunk. However, it was obvious that Sasuke couldn't hold his alcohol very well. He was unsure he would ever truly understand the dark haired teen.

They're kiss was passionate, it was more passionate than anything that Suigetsu had given to Sasuke and he was trying to figure out why he felt that way. He loved Suigetsu, or at least he thought he did, and yet he was kissing another guy, feeling things with another guy. He prayed it was the alcohol talking as Naruto started to kiss his neck. Naruto's hands started to go for Sasuke's pants, which was when he pulled away. "Stop," he said clearly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"I can't do this," he said, shaking his head.

"But, I thought," Naruto started.

"Look, I can't betray Suigetsu like that," he said as he climbed off him.

"You already did," He crossed his arms.

"This never happened, understood?" Sasuke said as he picked up his shirt.

"You can't just deny it," he said.

"Watch me," Sasuke turned and walked out the door to the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on.

"You're obviously not as drunk as you acted," Naruto said.

"Fuck you," he said.

"You should be," Naruto said, shutting his door.

**NS**

A few hours later, the guys came back from the nightclub. Upon seeing Sasuke on the couch Kiba smirked, "I guess nothing happened."

"Did you really think it would?" Neji asked.

"Kind of," Kiba shrugged. "They were kind of into each other at the club."

"Well I guess Naruto's not getting it any time soon," Neji shrugged.

"I think you're both wrong," Gaara said.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"He has a love bite on his neck," Gaara said.

Kiba's eyes widened as Gaara continued to talk, "And his shirt is backwards."

"Well I guess something happened," Kiba said.

"Not much though if he's on the couch," Neji pointed out.

"This should be interesting," Kiba said.

"By the fact that Naruto surely won't give up after that, you mean?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, that kind of interesting," Kiba said as he looked at the sleeping teen. "Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep."

"We are too, night," Neji said as he and Gaara walked into their room.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Feel Good Drag by Anberlin**

**End Note: I wanted to update because I wanted to start some newer chapters...**


	9. Focus

**Shelly note: So, I understand that I am updating really quickly and just know that reviews would be appreciated especially now that I am putting some new chapters up, such that this and the next two are chapters that are added...I felt this chapter was needed to show Sasuke feeling something for Naruto, it's a pretty short chapter**

**Hope you all enjoy the rewrite**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 9: Focus**

The next morning Sasuke wouldn't even look at Naruto. He was avoiding him at all costs. The blond wanted to talk about what happened that night, but Sasuke wouldn't even make eye contact. Everyone could feel the tension in the room and Naruto wanted it gone by the concert that night. He wanted it so that when they packed up and got on the bus shortly after the concert, it wouldn't be an awkward drive.

Shikamaru was in the room, making sure they were all ready for that night and telling them when the rehearsal time was, "Don't forget, we leave tonight so have your things packed and ready to go for a quick leave for after the concert. We're putting our stuff in the bus before show so all we have to load up is the instruments and whatnot."

"We know, Shika don't worry," Naruto grinned.

"With you, I always worry," he said as he shook his head, walking out of the room, muttering something about how troublesome he was.

Naruto smiled as their manager left, until he looked over at Sasuke, which made him sigh. He hated being avoided and ignored. He was the type of person who needed to be the center of attention, not given the cold shoulder. It wasn't as if he forced himself onto Sasuke, in fact Sasuke was the one that suggested it so how is he the bad guy?

Sasuke was staring at his phone; he had resorted to texting Suigetsu since he never answered anymore. He wondered if he was mad at him for something. Sasuke found it odd how any contact with Naruto made him feel like he had to talk to Suigetsu, as if he always did something wrong when Naruto was around. After ten minutes of not getting a text back, Sasuke shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his notebook.

He needed to get some of the feelings bottled up inside of him out. However, getting a song out of him about Suigetsu wasn't going to happen, since he could feel Naruto's eyes on him. It was impossible to focus with those eyes on him. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure away to concentrate on anything but remembering the previous night.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. He closed his eyes, trying to tune out his voice. "Sasuke, we need to talk," Naruto said as he sat next to him.

He glared at the blond, knowing that with him so close, talking to him, his focus was far beyond gone, "What?" he said. "Nothing happened."

"Yes it did, and you know it," he said.

"Naruto, shut up," he said.

"I won't let you pretend like nothing happened," Naruto argued.

"I'm not breaking up with Suigetsu, so it'd be best if you did," Sasuke said as he turned away from him.

"Did you tell him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was silent, as he looked away. "Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Look, I betrayed him, I broke a rule of his, I don't want to lose him too," he said. "Can we please just pretend that nothing happened?"

Naruto frowned, "So then why did you kiss me?"

"I was drunk, Suigetsu wasn't answering my calls, I don't know," Sasuke said.

"I think that you do know, you just don't want to admit it," he said.

"You hardly know me, why are you trying to break me and my boyfriend up? So you can fuck me and be on your merry way?" Sasuke glared. "It's certainly not because you want to be with me, you don't know me well enough."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "So let's get to know each other then."

"You're just making it more confusing," Sasuke growled as he went to get up, but was pulled back down by Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you," Naruto said moving closer to him.

Sasuke backed away, "You stay away from me."

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke walk away from him, _'He wants me.'_

Sasuke shook his head as grabbed his guitar and he walked out onto the balcony they all had yet to go out on. He sat down on one of the chairs and started to write a song down in his notebook. He was unsure how one annoying guy could cause him to produce so many songs.

Naruto was going to go out onto the balcony to say sorry for confusing him; however, when he walked out he heard yet another song being played that Sasuke didn't show the band. So instead, he decided to stand by the door and watch.

Sasuke knew he had lost control for what he felt for Naruto, though he wouldn't call it love, but he couldn't seem to get the blond out of his head. It was always a battle between trying to think about Suigetsu and having Naruto somehow creep into his mind. It was true he hardly knew the blond, and yet he had this attraction to him that he couldn't really describe.

He knew that the blond noticed him, though he was unsure if he noticed that he was unable to focus when he was so close. He hoped that he didn't know how effected he was by his presence it would make it worse. Naruto smirked as he listened to the song, loving every minute of it as he had a feeling it was about him and this time he didn't mind.

Sasuke had to admit he'd never been hypnotized by eyes as he was with Naruto's. The guy could have asked him anything that day he asked his favorite color and he probably would have answered blue because he was staring at his eyes. Things like eyes usually didn't affect him; he didn't know why this time was different.

Naruto loved listening to Sasuke pour what he was feeling into a song. He knew he must be frustrated by it all in order to write about it. It must be something he needed to clear his head about, but Naruto knew that Sasuke must not think it would make a popular song if he weren't showing the band.

"So you don't see it as a hit I take it," Naruto said.

Sasuke jumped a little as he turned toward Naruto, surprised to see him there as the blond walked out onto the balcony completely. "I was just putting my thoughts on paper."

"About me," he said with a smirk.

"Why are you out here?" he said. "I told you to stay away," avoiding the question.

"Because you can't focus around me," he said.

"Shut up," he said, looking away.

"I came to apologize and heard you singing, I didn't want to interrupt, I like when you sing," he said, though meant for the last part to be in his head.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Because it means you're working on a song, you know," Naruto said quickly.

"Right," Sasuke said, still not making eye contact with him. "I'm going inside." Sasuke quickly walked past him and in the room.

'_Well I guess it won't be less awkward by concert time,'_ Naruto thought.

**NS**

"You guys go, I'm going to stay and help make sure Chouji gets everything on the bus," Sasuke said.

"Come to concert when you're done," Neji said as he handed him a back stage pass.

"Will do," he said as the band headed down to rehearsal before the show.

"So you ready to get this bus packed up?" Chouji asked.

Sasuke quickly glanced at the heavyset man, "Yeah, let's take our time though."

"You don't want to go to the concert?" he asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

"I like their music," Chouji said.

"I do too, but it's a three band concert, which means I'll have to talk to them before they go on, and I really don't want to talk to Naruto," Sasuke explained.

"What happened?" he asked as they started checking to make sure all the bags were where they were supposed to be and that everyone had their bags, as well as restocking what was used on the road.

"Just stuff," he shrugged.

"We can just hang out in here until the concert is over," he suggested.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sasuke said, not wanting to have to deal with the band for one night.

By the time the concert was done, the guys were pumped up from the concert. They were loud as they came back onto the bus. "Hey Sasuke, why didn't you come to the concert?" Kiba asked.

"It took awhile here, seeing half a concert is hardly worth it," Sasuke shrugged.

"It is when the best band is last," Naruto grinned, though had a feeling he knew why Sasuke didn't come.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said bye as Chouji left to get the front to drive the bus.

"Making friends Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he's cool," said Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, they're almost done packing up the instruments so we should almost be ready to go."

"Let's hope," Neji said. "We have to get to the next city by the twenty-third."

Sasuke was silent as he looked out the window, he hated the fact that he was going to be away from Suigetsu on his birthday, they had something special planned before he left but it wasn't going to happen now.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Focus by 10 Years**


	10. Every Time You Turn Around

**Shelly's Note:**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 10: Every Time You Turn Around**

Sasuke was sick of living in a mess. The bus was always dirty it seemed and he personally couldn't take it. He was a clean person and therefore needed the things and people around him to be clean as well. However, as he looked around the bus, it was certainly not clean in the least.

"This bus is disgusting," Sasuke said as he looked around.

"It's not that bad," Kiba shrugged.

Sasuke looked at were Kiba and Naruto usual spots were, noticing they were the worst. The group spots were next, followed by Gaara and Neji, while his own was relatively clean. He wasn't too bothered by the messes Gaara and Neji made, they relatively small and rather easy to clean up. Kiba and Naruto however, left things everywhere.

Sasuke just shook his head, "Fine if you won't, I'll clean it up."

"Naruto doesn't like people touching his things," Kiba said.

"Then he shouldn't live like a pig," Sasuke said as started to clean the mess while Naruto obliviously listened to loud music in his bunk.

"If he really cared he'd notice I'm moving stuff right next to him," Sasuke said.

"He's an idiot and blowing out his ear drums," Kiba said.

"Too bad for him," Sasuke shrugged as he continued to clean.

"This should be interesting," Neji said.

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"That's where Naruto keeps his old writing, from before the band became popular," he explained.

"You mean like Hinata songs kind of writing? And Sakura songs?" he asked.

"Yeah, the lovely women in his life," Neji rolled his eyes.

"One's your cousin," Kiba pointed out.

"Who's ruled by my lovely Uncle," he said.

"Very true, what was Naruto thinking?" he laughed.

"Who knows," Neji shrugged. "He has bad taste in women."

"Great taste in men," Kiba said as he looked at Sasuke.

"I have to agree on that one, don't tell Gaara though," he said.

"I don't think he'd mind, I think we all agree on that statement," he said as they watched Sasuke clean. "Think if I drop something he'll pick it up?"

"Worth a try," Neji shrugged.

Kiba "accidently" dropped a pen that was sitting on a table near him and kicked it to roll in front of Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke I dropped my pen and it rolled over by you, can you pick it up for me?"

"Can't you get it yourself?" he asked as he started to straighten up a mess of papers.

"Please, I don't want to get up," he said.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Fine." He bent over and got the pen before handing it to Kiba.

"Thanks Sasuke," he said.

"Throw it again and I'll hurt you," he said.

"Okay," he said, looking at Neji as Sasuke went back to straightening up papers.

"He has the perfect butt," Kiba said.

"Too bad you'll never get it," Neji said.

"Yep," Kiba agreed. "If only."

Sasuke started to sort the mess of papers, when he found what looked to be an old song. By reading the title alone, he knew he'd never heard before, so he decided to read it. _'The chords are off,'_ he thought as he read it. He looked at the music that was written with it and it didn't fit the lyrics. It was written to be slow and Sasuke read it and thought fast, a more upbeat song. He liked the lyrics, there was nothing wrong with them, and he just didn't like the beat.

"Who wrote this song?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his attention to the paper in Sasuke's hand, showing that he obviously could still hear them. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

"I was cleaning up, it was just sitting out," Sasuke said.

"Give me that," he said.

"I thought you only wrote about your three favorite things," Sasuke said, still holding the paper.

"This is none of your business," he said.

"So which one you think?" Kiba asked.

"He's that mad, I'd say it's about Hinata," Neji answered.

"That's what I was thinking," Kiba agreed.

"Are they right?" Sasuke asked.

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Why it's good," he said.

"No, it's not, something is off," he looked away.

"It's the tempo, it should be upbeat, your writing to the girl to say you'll be good pretty much, you want her to be happy not to depress her," he said.

"I don't need your help, give me the song," Naruto said.

"Let me help you, I don't understand why that is so hard, you let me write songs for you, but fixing something like the beat of the song you won't let me do," he said. "What you want to sing it to her so you don't want anyone else to touch it?"

"That period of my life is long past, there was a time when I felt that way, but no, I don't anymore," he said. "Give me the song."

Sasuke handed him the song, "You shouldn't let your pride get in the way of letting someone help you."

"What happened to not talking to me?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," he said as he went back to cleaning.

Naruto went back to his bed, alternating between staring at the song and Sasuke. He contemplated whether to ask for help, it seemed like he'd be lowering himself if he did that though.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, finally.

"Yes," he looked at him.

"Will you help me?" he hesitantly said.

"I guess," he shrugged.

Neji looked at Gaara and Kiba, as if to say this is going to cause trouble. "Just be happy they are getting along," Kiba said.

"For now," Gaara added.

"Until one kills the other," Neji said.

"Or kisses the other," Kiba laughed.

"Not helping, this is not going to end well," Neji said.

"You and Gaara are working well," Kiba said.

"We have a normal relationship, there is nothing normal about theirs," Neji said.

Naruto grabbed the guitar and handed it to Sasuke, "You play, I'll sing, we'll see if it sounds better."

"If you say so, but I don't have any chords worked out yet, so it might not sound that great."

"Just play," he said.

"Okay," he said, trying quickly to think about how it should sound in his head before he played.

The guys continued to watch them, making Kiba say, "It's like they know what each other is planning to do before they do it. I mean he told him to play and it sounds great with how he's singing it."

"He's just good at thinking on his feet," Neji said.

"I don't know they remind me a little of us," Gaara said.

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked.

"They are obviously attracted to each other," Gaara said.

"So?" Neji asked. "Naruto's just a player; he'd do anything just to sleep with Sasuke."

"I was the same way before you," Gaara said.

"It's true," Kiba said. "Before you came along, he was kind of a man-whore."

"We were only fourteen when we met, you weren't a man-whore," Neji glared at him, "This is different."

"He would have been with time, and please tell me, how is this different?" Kiba asked.

"I wasn't taken," Neji said.

"I get what I want, that wouldn't have stopped me," Gaara said.

"You are making it seem like you think he is truly interested in Sasuke," Neji said. "As in the dating kind of interested."

"Well, I've never seen him go after someone so much," Gaara shrugged. "If they say no, he usually just moves on."

"They usually don't say no and they usually don't look like that," Neji said.

"Do you really find him that attractive?" Gaara glared.

"Don't get jealous, he's just a pretty face, I love you," Neji said. "Though I think that's the only reason Naruto likes him."

"Maybe they talk more than we know," Kiba shrugged.

"They fight, they don't talk," Neji said.

"Fighting is healthy for a relationship," Kiba smiled.

"You are a moron," Neji said.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and Sasuke; it was obvious there could be something there if they talked and if Sasuke didn't have a boyfriend.

Sasuke was surprised at how any annoyance he felt toward him seemed to melt away when the blond sang. He loved to hear him sing, though knowing it was a song for some girl made him slightly annoyed. He didn't know why, he had no right to be because they weren't together so writing a song to someone else should mean nothing to him, and yet it did.

Sasuke looked at Naruto when he said love; he ignored the look, because he had said that he wasn't in love with her. Naruto was unsure if he was in love, which is why he said no, because he felt that if he were in love he would know, it was one of those things that if you fell in love you would know it.

Naruto wanted to believe that the song was true, that if they were still together he wouldn't have let Hinata down. He would have been true to her and that she would be the only one on his mind, however, as he looked at Sasuke he highly doubted it. There was something about the dark haired teen made him go crazy. He couldn't get enough of him and he always wanted more.

Sasuke put the guitar and Naruto said, "Okay, I guess it was better."

"So, she thought you were going to screw up or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Her father put the idea in her head that I was a cheater, a no good musician, that I would just let her down. All I would do would be come back from a tour to go out on another one. The first few tours you come and go a lot but once you make it big; it's not so much like that. You do a long tour and then you can spend some time doing what you want and then go into the studio and the cycle starts over," Naruto sighed. "She didn't believe me though; she thought it would always be the same."

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"I didn't show her the song, I didn't like it enough," he said. "And I was too unsure if I loved her to say I love you, I don't think that I did love her," he explained.

"Did you ever cheat on her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you weren't around back then either though," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I like you, you're going to have to deal with that," he said.

Sasuke was unsure how to respond to that as he looked at his feet.

"How are things with you and Suigetsu going?" Naruto asked.

"I try calling and he doesn't always answer, once I called and some other guy answered, so I don't even know anymore," Sasuke frowned.

"Maybe it's just a friend," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him, "Or out of sight out of mind."

"You probably shouldn't think like that," he said.

"How can I not? He's been distant and I don't know why," Sasuke was frustrated.

Naruto was mentally cheering at the relationship he saw crumbling, though didn't want to show it so instead said, "Maybe you should call him."

"Yeah, I guess I should," he sighed as he got up and walked over to his bed, dialing Suigetsu's number.

"Hello?" Suigetsu answered.

"About time you answered," Sasuke said as he looked out the window by his bed.

"Sorry I've been busy, but I have a surprise coming for you tomorrow," he said.

"We're in different cities, how did you manage that?" he asked.

"They have their tour schedule online, I know what city you'll be in and where they'll be playing, so I figured that was the hotel they'll be staying at," he said.

"Yeah it is," Sasuke said.

"Anyway, I have to go, however I will call you tomorrow," he said.

"Alright, talk to you then," he said.

"Let me know how you like your present," he said.

"Okay, will do," Sasuke let a small smile spread across his face.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Every Time You Turn Around by Daughtry**


	11. I Almost Told You That I Loved You

**Shelly's Note: Okay so I'm super excited because I just got done writing chapters 22 through 24, which means less than 10 chapters to go, writing wise, and I actually really like the chapter so I want to post these chapters quickly so that I can get to posting the chapters I'm writing now :D Although I know you all are going to hate me for chapter 24 but maybe chapter 20, I think it is, will make up for it I definitely think 22 will cause I really like that chapter and so hopefully when I finally get to post those chapter you guys will too**

**This is another chapter I'm excited to post, I liked this chapter; it was fun to write...**

**Also I'm updating really fast because well if everything goes as planned there will be a total of 32 chapters, which means I have about 6 left to write and 20 left to post, so I want to get going on posting...Please do review though, feedback does help**

**Also Sasuke has scars mentioned, very briefly, in this chapter, they won't be discussed again until later, please don't keep bringing them up, I merely introduced them in this chapter in order to let you know he does have them, remember his father was abusive in this story, I'll go into greater detail later...**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: I Almost Told You That I Loved You**

"Right on schedule," Neji smiled as they drove into the city.

Sasuke sighed, he knew it was his birthday and he really didn't feel like dealing with the idiots at the hotel that day. Around ten in the morning Sasuke's phone started to ring, signaling a text message. The first was from Karin, wishing him a happy birthday, and it went off at least once every hour since from some other friend or acquaintance. His brother even text him, surprisingly. However, Suigetsu had yet to.

"Why does your phone keep going off?" Kiba asked around two.

"It's my birthday," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Naruto's ears perked up.

"It's my birthday," Sasuke sighed.

"Well we have to celebrate!" he said.

Sasuke glared at him, "No."

"Come on, everyone has to celebrate their eighteenth birthday," he smiled.

"Look, I just want to get to the hotel and relax, I don't want to do anything, why do you think I didn't tell you?" he said.

"Fine, whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes.

They pulled up to the hotel to see a crowd and Naruto said, "Apparently it got out we were staying here."

"You think?" Sasuke glared.

"Just go check in, it's under your name," Neji said.

"I'm on it," Naruto smiled. "Sasuke's coming with."

"Why me?" he growled.

"Because you handle those women so well," he grinned.

They walked off the bus to see a large group of fans and one Suigetsu standing in the front of them.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke said, obviously surprised.

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

Naruto glared at him, not happy that he was there to steal Sasuke's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"It's your birthday, we had plans," Suigetsu shrugged.

"We don't have room in the room for him," Naruto crossed his arms.

Suigetsu glared at him, "I got a room for me and Sasuke."

"I just can't believe you did this, where did you get the money?" he asked.

"The band played some gigs," he said.

"Is that why you've been so busy?" Sasuke asked.

"Partly," he said.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke didn't like that answer. "What's the other part?" Sasuke asked.

"Just some stuff," he said. "Come on, we need to get in our hotel room."

"I need to help the dobe here, people can't seem to function when he's in the room," Sasuke said.

"Oh before we go, what is your and Sasuke's room number going to be, just in case we need him?" Naruto asked.

"710," he said as he glared at Naruto.

"Right well, we'll be right back," Sasuke said.

Naruto could see the disbelief written all over Suigetsu's face, "Okay, don't be long."

"It shouldn't be," he said, walking away with Naruto without kissing Suigetsu.

"So, that was a surprise," Naruto said as they walked to the reception counter.

"Yeah," he said.

"You don't' seem that happy," the blond said, confused.

"For some reason, I'm not," he said with a frown, making Naruto smile on the inside. "I'm sure I'm just shocked still."

"I'm sure," he said.

They got to the counter and easily got the room key for the band. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Well I should go find Suigetsu."

"Right, I'll see you later," Naruto responded.

Sasuke just nodded as he walked away, trying to find his light haired lover.

"There you are, told you we'd be quick," Sasuke said.

"Good, let's go to the room, I want to give you your present," he smiled as he put his arm around his waist. It was something he'd done a thousand times before; however, it had never felt so odd to have it there as it did then.

"Can't wait," he said with a smile, trying to pull himself together.

Once in the room Sasuke suddenly felt awkward with Suigetsu. He wasn't gone that long and yet he didn't know what to say to him. It was obvious that he was hiding something from him and he certainly had a few things he didn't want to tell him, but he didn't know how to get past that.

"I've missed you so much," Suigetsu said as he sat next to him on the couch in their room.

"Why didn't you answer my calls then?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu started to kiss his neck.

"I've been busy, I told you," he said as he started to run his hands up Sasuke's shirt, taking it off in the process.

"I know, I just," Sasuke started, but was shut up with a kiss.

"Let's talk later," said Suigetsu. "I've missed you too much. Remember how we were going to go out to dinner and spend the entire day just you and me on your birthday, well I thought we would skip the dinner part while I'm here."

Sasuke just nodded and Suigetsu started to kiss his neck, though stopped when he saw a band-aid on it, "Why is there a Band-Aid on your neck?"

"I cut myself shaving, don't worry about it," Sasuke said as he pulled Suigetsu down for a kiss and Sasuke found himself very thankful he covered up Naruto's love bite. He quickly started to make his way down again, making Sasuke moan in the process.

"God you're so beautiful," Suigetsu said as he started to take off Sasuke's pants. Sasuke quickly took off Suigetsu's shirt, feeling awkward being the only one who was getting naked. "I love you so much Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he kissed him.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. If he was honest with himself, he didn't feel the same way, "I..."

There was a loud knock on the door as a voice said, "Sasuke I need to talk to you."

"I have to go," Sasuke grabbed his shirt and quickly walked out of the room to see Naruto standing at the door. Sasuke was still shirtless and he was trying to fix his pants. Naruto was too surprised that Sasuke was half-naked in front of him and didn't manage to see the scars on his stomach as he stared at his chest. As Naruto's eyes trailed down Sasuke quickly put a shirt on.

"You didn't have to come if you were getting some, you could have told me to go away," Naruto smirked.

"What do you want?" he asked as he leaned against the door.

"You were in the bus when they were checking for bags right?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Mine was there right?" he asked.

"Under your bed," Sasuke sighed. "Didn't you get into on the road, what'd you do with it?"

"I don't remember," he said. "Is something wrong, usually you'd be yelling at me for interrupting sex?"

"I couldn't say I love you, I don't think I do," He looked at the ground.

Suigetsu stared at the door that Sasuke had just run out of, he knew the voice that was calling him and it made him furious. Sasuke could have at least said I love you before running out on him like that. Before the blonde, Sasuke used to say I love you and would almost kill people for interrupting sex, then he came along and they're falling apart. He couldn't figure out how it had all gone to hell.

"I almost said it, and it would have been a lie," Sasuke shook his head.

"Then why'd you almost say it," Naruto asked.

"We were about to have sex, what do you think," he said. "Damn it, why am I telling you this?"

"Look, I may be attracted to you, but I can be a good listener," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "Please don't say anything to him."

"My lips are sealed," he said as he walked away.

Sasuke leaned against the door, trying to figure out a way to explain as he had just ruined the mood. He turned to go back inside, swiping his key he'd kept in his pocket.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, he calls I have to go," Sasuke said.

"The Sasuke I know doesn't bend to anyone's will," Suigetsu said.

"I don't know I've bent over for you quite a few times," he smirked.

"That's different," he glared. "I'm your boyfriend. If he wants to bend you over the kitchen table are you going to let him?"

"You know I wouldn't," Sasuke said.

"But he can interrupt sex?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you want? I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sick of fighting, can we just make the best of the time we have with you here?"

Suigetsu was silent, "Can I kick his ass first?"

"He hasn't even done anything," Sasuke said as he sat next to him.

"Oh trust me, he's thought about it," Suigetsu said as he kissed him gently.

"Come on, maybe the bed will be more luck for us," Sasuke said.

**NS**

There was a lot of tension in the room and Sasuke didn't like it. He looked around as they all sat in the same room, attempting to all hang out together, though it wasn't really working. The guys had rehearsal soon, which he was thankful for, but he had a feeling something would happen before then.

"Will you stop staring at my boyfriend," Suigetsu glared at Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. "I'll stare at whomever I like," he growled.

"Too bad he's taken right? Though I'm sure that hasn't stopped you from trying to get your hands on him," he said.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said warningly, trying to get him stop.

"What? You think I'm so naive as to think he isn't trying to get you?" Suigetsu asked. "Well back off, he's all mine."

"Better answer his calls if you want to keep him," Naruto smirked.

"What'd you say pretty boy?" Suigetsu said as he stood up.

"You heard me, what are you doing that's more important? Or should I say whom? Is he out of sight and out of mind?" Naruto asked.

"How dare you?" Suigetsu said as he lunged to attack him.

"Suigetsu, Naruto, both of you stop it!" Sasuke demanded.

The guys started to throw punches, however the other quickly stepped in, Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu and Kiba grabbed Naruto and broke it up.

"You're lucky they broke us apart," Naruto said.

"Come on, we're going back to the room," Sasuke said, roughly grabbing Suigetsu's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said once out of the room.

"Me? He was fucking you with his mind," he said.

"Yeah well you better learn to do that too, because you're not getting any tonight," Sasuke said as he started to walk toward the room.

"How am I the bad guy here?" Suigetsu asked.

"I wanted a relaxing day, with no problems and this is how you end it, by attacking someone because they may be attracted to me. Are you going to attack anyone who looks at me funny?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Look I'm sorry, I just am protective when it comes to you," Suigetsu sighed. "Of course I trust you."

"Then start acting like it. Let's just go back to the room, I need some relaxation," he said, knowing he'd miss yet another of the band's concerts.

**TBC...**

**Song: I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach**

**Shelly's end note: I know some people may think now poor Suigetsu, however wait to make that decision until a few chapters, he's not as good as he seems**


	12. Up All Night

**Shelly's Note: Okay, I don't think I was clear on who was wearing the band-aid. Remember in Feel Good Drag when Naruto and Sasuke got drunk and started making out and then at the end one of the guys pointed out the love bite aka the hicky on his neck? Suigetsu was talking when the question "Why are you wearing a band-aid" was asked. Which I thought I made clear when Sasuke said that he cut himself shaving. Hickies can last about a week so that fits into the time-line that he would still have it, yet some people thought that Suigetsu had the hicky and was wearing the band-aid so I wanted to clear that up...I don't like the word hicky so I don't like the use it, but it if makes it more clear for you guys I will...issue of if the voice is someone Suigetsu is cheating with will be discussed later...**

**I like having this chapter come after the last chapter because I think last chapter really shows the falling apart of Suigetsu and Sasuke, this one just confirms it.**

**Same concept really for this chapter as before the revisions only Suigetsu's visit/leaving is added into the mix**

**Chapter 12: Up All Night**

"_**Water is the only drink for a wise man." ~ Henry David Thoreau**_

Sasuke had said his goodbyes to Suigetsu before he got into the cab to go to the airport. He kissed him goodbye and said, "I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you," Suigetsu said as he got in the car.

Sasuke just smiled and shut the car door, acting as if he didn't hear him.

"You could have seen him off all the way to the airport," Naruto said.

"Don't we have to leave too?" Sasuke asked.

"No, this is a party city, we take a night to party here before moving on, the next city is pretty close, we can easily make it there in a week," he said.

"Oh, okay," Sasuke shrugged.

"And you're hanging out with us if you like it or not," he smirked. "We didn't celebrate your birthday yesterday so now we have to today."

"Fun," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" he laughed as they made their way back to the room.

There was a moment of silence on the way up, though Naruto broke it, "So did you and Suigetsu have fun after you left last night?"

"No, we fought," he frowned.

"You seemed fine this morning," he said.

"We tried to be, I don't know if we are," he looked down.

"Well, let's just go out and you can forget all of that, have a real birthday," Naruto grinned.

"If you say so," Sasuke sighed.

**NS**

It was nine o'clock when Naruto said, "Come on Sasuke, I told you we're going out, get your butt off the couch."

Sasuke sighed, getting off the couch as he was directed to do and get dressed to go out. He hardly wanted to, as he couldn't stop thinking about Suigetsu and their fight. He opened his suitcase, finding something to wear that was able to go out but not too sexy – as he wasn't feeling very sexy now. He went in the bathroom to change, knowing that if he changed in the open he may very well be raped by a band member, or more specifically a certain blonde. He wore tight black pants and a dark blue button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. He didn't even bother with his hair, as he wasn't trying to impress anyone or annoy the blonde this time. He took off the band-aid, as the love bite on his neck was not noticeable anymore. He had to wonder just what the dobe had done to him that night, because it was the longest lasting love bites that he's ever had.

The teen ended up being one of the first ones ready as he sat at the built in bar that made up the kitchen space in the hotel room and sighed. He played with his phone and thought of texting Suigetsu to say sorry for how things happened when he was there, but decided against it – knowing that it might turn out bad. He started to flip thorough his pictures and sighed as he saw the pictures of him and Suigetsu.

"You okay Sasuke?" he heard a voice say from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Yeah I'm fine, "he sighed, closing his phone as he turned to see Naruto behind him. The blonde was wearing jeans that were perfect for his figure and a white shirt that showed off his perfectly tan skin and made Sasuke's eyes roam over his body.

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke look at him and yelled to the others, "Come on guys, stop being such girls and get ready already!"

The others soon joined them in the main room and they left to go to the nearest nightclub. Kiba stared at the interaction between the raven and the blonde and shook his head, knowing that the tension between them would explode eventually – and with alcohol that they would probably be drinking that night it may be sooner. They had already had seen from experience that Sasuke couldn't hold his alcohol, Kiba just wondered how much it would take for him to cross the imaginary line he'd drawn.

The nightclub was only a few blocks away and they got in the door rather easily, as usual. The music was playing loudly and paparazzi flashed their cameras as they walked in. The club got by, by saying they just let them in to dance and have fun but they had a VIP area in the back that they would serve them alcohol and keep the paparazzi away. They did this so that the celebrities would come and attract more people to come in hopes of seeing a celebrity.

The band and Sasuke made their way to the VIP area where they were greeted warmly and their drink order was taken.

"Let's go dance," Neji said to Gaara, who only glared at him in a way that said _'I haven't even had a drink yet.'_

"I'll go dance with you," Kiba grinned, causing Gaara to growl and pull Neji out on the dance floor.

"Works every time," Kiba laughed, as he looked at the other two and felt the mix of tension – both sexual and anger. "Alright I'll see you later; I'm going to go try to get lucky."

The brunette winked and left the two alone to try to either make conversation or ditch each other, he didn't really care which but he didn't want to be there when they were both there. They were obviously attracted to each other and it made tension of both kinds as Sasuke was taken and so they took out their sexual tension as anger.

"So..." Naruto started, as he looked around, luckily, the cocktail waitress bringing their drinks interrupted him and therefore he just took a sip of his drink as Sasuke swirled his around.

The club was playing the music loudly and they were drinking continuously until they were heavily drunk and able to talk. However, a familiar song coming through the speakers interrupted their nonsense talking.

"Let's dance, this is my song, literally," Naruto smirked.

"I told you that this is what your songs are good for," Sasuke said as he got up, obviously agreeing to dance.

"I like a good party song," Naruto said as he grabbed the raven with a smirk.

The song was more of a concert song than anything but someone had requested it and so they played it. It wasn't a song people could really grind to, but Naruto didn't care and he knew that Sasuke was drunk enough that he wouldn't notice. The goal was to get the dark haired teen in whatever way possible, and he planned to do that. The kissing session Sasuke had left him with was not enough; he needed all of the dark haired teen.

They started to dance close enough that their breaths mingled and their hips touched in a way that drove each other wild. Naruto wanted to reach down and kiss the lips of the raven whose arms were reaching up in his hair, but he didn't as he knew that may be moving too quickly and he may get mad since Sasuke does have a boyfriend still. He also knew though that Sasuke and his boyfriend had been fighting and so maybe he was looking for something new, or at least that was how he rationalized it.

Sasuke bit his lip as he looked at the blonde before whispering in his ear, "You look so sexy right now. Do you know what I want to do with you?" He let his hand trail down the blonde's chest and to the belt loop.

Naruto let out a ragged breath, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"What's the rush we have all night?" he smirked as he pulled him closer by the belt hoop, not thinking about Suigetsu for the time being.

"I want you now," Naruto said.

"Then come and get me," Sasuke teased.

"Don't be teasing me," Naruto said.

"Then let's go," Sasuke said as he turned and made his wobbly way back to the table.

Naruto thanked God that this was happening, though he was hardly sober enough to make his way straightly through the people.

"We're going back to the hotel," he winked to Gaara and Neji as they walked by them, as if to say tell Kiba to stay out of the room tonight as he and Kiba shared a room as Gaara and Neji shared a room. Kiba shook his head, thinking, _'As if I hadn't heard this story before. That's what happened last time he didn't get any.'_

As the blonde heard the lyrics to his song though, he thought of the blondes he'd been with and thought that Sasuke was probably going to be more fun – after all Sasuke was forbidden.

They surprisingly made their way back to the hotel room with little mishaps and since they weren't with a big group were able to sneak around the paparazzi as they were not yet used to caring about Sasuke and Naruto used him as a human shield.

Once they got into the room, Naruto pulled Sasuke into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, ensuring that they wouldn't be interrupted. He kissed the dark haired boy and slowly started to undress him as the pale teen's hands started to explore the other's body. He was going to make sure this time Sasuke wouldn't run on him.

Naruto pushed him onto the bed so that he was hovering over him as he started to kiss down his bare chest. He made his way down to the right nipple, took it in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it in a sinfully lustrous action that made the pale teen beneath him arch his back as he continued the treatment.

It wasn't long before they were both fully naked and Sasuke was on his back with his legs spread and Naruto in between them. The only thing bothering Naruto were a few scars that painted Sasuke's chest and back, he wondered where they came from though didn't dare ask. Yet he didn't know how he'd missed it the last time he got Sasuke's shirt off, it wasn't as if they were blatantly obvious but they were easy enough to see.

They were panting and going at it deep into the night and were continuing to do so when the trio arrived home and Kiba knew that it was a mistake – what they were doing - but wasn't foolish enough to barge in and say so by claiming his room back. He was hoping he would have been right earlier and that they would come back to find Sasuke on the couch with just another love bite, but there was no such luck. He just sighed and tried to get to sleep despite being able to hear their screams and moans of pleasure, including occasionally each other's names.

They soon reached release and collapsed onto the bed. Naruto pulled the pale teen close to him and they soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep – if only the peace would last the following morning. However, as all good things do, the peace between them ended as the morning sun came into the room and Sasuke woke up.

"Oh shit," he said as a pound headache came on when he sat up too fast, pulling himself free of the tan arms and looked at the scene before him. "Shit, shit, shit." He saw his legs tangled in Naruto's under the sheets and he could tell he was naked and from what he could see of Naruto, he guessed the blonde was too. He shook his head and looked from himself to Naruto and made a choice, as he didn't care how much pain he was in he got up, which woke the other up. He quickly got dressed as the blonde watched in amusement.

"Sasuke where are you going, Kiba is on the couch," Naruto said, obviously amused.

"I'm going home, I can't stay here after what happened," Sasuke said, trying to figure things out in his head.

Naruto sat up, "What?"

"I just cheated on Suigetsu and not just a kiss, we had drunken sex, for me, that is not normal and I need a little bit of normalcy," Sasuke said as he looked away from Naruto. "He just came to visit me, how could I do that to him?" he asked himself.

"You were fighting," Naruto said.

"Not that bad, I have to go," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, he didn't dare say the one thing that may make Sasuke stay – that maybe they could be together that maybe it happened because what they felt for each other was more than what he and Suigetsu had; he didn't say anything at all but rather watched as Sasuke walked out of the room and wished he had.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Up all Night by Hinder**


	13. Thing For You

**Shelly's Note: This isn't changed much from the non revised version so I decided to update fast, reviews would still be nice though :) everything from after next chapter will be new, next chapter was supposed to be It's Not Over, however I changed the song which changed the chapter quite a bit though there is some stuff still the same which is why I say after next chapter, which means chapter 15 on will be all new chapters :)**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy the revisions**

**Chapter 13: Thing For You**

Naruto was on autopilot all day. Sure, he had gotten Sasuke, but it wasn't what he had thought it would be. As when he thought of getting Sasuke he thought the raven would actually ditch his boy friend and they'd be together, not that he would run back to Suigetsu. Not in a million years did he think he'd leave what he said was such a big opportunity just because of one night, because Naruto couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Naruto?" he heard Kiba's voice come from the other side of the door.

"What?" Naruto asked with a deep sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What's the use?" he growled.

"Naruto, you had to know that no good would come from it," Kiba leaned against the door.

"You never know, I mean I don't think either of us was thinking of what's his name and really doesn't that say something?" Naruto asked.

"It says something that Sasuke chose him," Kiba pointed out.

"No, he went back to him, as they all do in the morning, but he'll see his error," he sounded unsure.

"Will you please come out of the bathroom?" Kiba asked.

It was silent for a second before the door opened, "I feel pathetic, and it's not supposed to be like this."

"How is it supposed to be?" he smirked.

"Everything is supposed to be good for me after sex, I'm not supposed to have feelings like this the other person is or better yet I just get the person," Naruto slouched down onto the ground.

"Then don't date someone else's boyfriend," Kiba said then sighed. "Maybe Sasuke is actually different for you."

"No one asked you Kiba," he said as he got up. "I'm going to think."

"Okay, I'm here if you want to talk," he smiled.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled. Naruto grabbed the guitar near Kiba as he walked away to clear his head, figuring music would clear his head.

Kiba looked at Neji and Gaara, "I think he's serious."

"I'm truly surprised at how effected he is by Sasuke leaving," Neji said.

"I told you they reminded me of us," Gaara said.

Neji frowned, "I wish this would have turned out differently."

"Why does he always have to go for the ones that are unavailable in some way?" Kiba frowned.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Hinata and her dad, Sasuke and his boyfriend," Kiba said.

"What about Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Sakura is the girl he'll always have a crush on but is nothing real," Kiba said.

"And you think Sasuke could be?" Neji asked.

"Look at him," Kiba sighed. "If that isn't someone who is heartbroken, I don't know what is."

**NS**

Naruto went into the room where he and Sasuke had just woken up not that long ago. He looked at the messed up sheets and started to play a few chords on the guitar. He always found that he could get whatever was on his mind best, off in song.

He really wished that he could have talked to Sasuke more before he ran out. He wanted to know most of all if that night was just a fluke or if there were really feelings there. The blond hated feeling like the insecure one, because he knew what he felt but he wasn't positive if the raven was just messing with him. He always had to be the one in control, and yet Sasuke ran out on him, he took the control away.

He couldn't stop the images from that night from replaying in his mind and all he could do was wonder if Sasuke was having the same problem. He couldn't help but wonder if even though he was now thinking correctly, if he was still thinking about him. Moreover, as he sat in the room, Naruto was starting to see that he didn't just like him on a physical level, because if it were just physical it wouldn't hurt so badly that he chose Suigetsu over him. He started to wonder when he started to like Sasuke, as more than just a pretty face, it must have happened one of the times he was being real with him. Somehow he had let his guard down around him and he'd gotten in.

Naruto knew that he couldn't let it be goodbye. Because his heart was nearly exploding every time he looked at the bed and he just wished to talk to Sasuke. He knew it was crazy because Sasuke had someone else that he was with, but he didn't even care.

He could imagine him going home to the small apartment he had and seeing Suigetsu. He could imagine him comparing them, but he could not imagine the other being better than he is. There was no way in his mind he could comprehend the other being the better man for Sasuke.

He remembered the sounds Sasuke made that night and when the raven laid his head on his chest. He loved it all and it was just something that he could not give up. He didn't understand why Sasuke would run from last night. He knew he didn't love Suigetsu, so why run back to him?

After he had woken up the first time with Sasuke in his arms it was the middle of the night and he had merely given the raven a kiss on the forehead and then went back to sleep. For once, he had realized what it had meant to be truly hurt by someone, but he would not so easily give up Sasuke to someone else so easily.

Naruto got up and walked out of the room, "I know what I have to do."

The band looked up at him but only Kiba said, "And what's that?"

"I need to go talk to Sasuke," he said with a determined tone.

"Do we have time for him to make a pit stop?" Gaara asked

Neji pulled out the schedule and mumbled, "He better be worth it, we can after the next concert, it's somewhat close.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Thing For You by Hinder**

**End note: Just so you know, for any one is interested, I have started taking requests for oneshots again, though this time I am opening it up to more pairings than just NaruSasu...if you have a request for one do not, I repeat, DO NOT ask for it by doing so on a review here you can message me and ask me that way but don't do it on your review...if you review that is great and will be very much appreciated, but I would like reviews and requests to be separate...I know it's a pain but when I start telling people that I am taking requests suddenly I don't get reviews I just get requests, so I only want reviews on the actual chapter if you want a oneshot, message me...if you do have a request I expect you do something I can work with, tell me exactly what you want to read, any details you want – such as who is dominate in the relationship, and a good enough summary for me to work with...songfics or those just inspired by songs are always welcome, you don't need to provide the lyrics just give me the name of the artist and the song title and make sure it spelled correctly so I can find it...remember though if you ask for a pairing that I don't feel comfortable with writing I can always say no...I will tell you right now that I don't do ItaSasu or Sasuke with any girls, though if it's Hinata I do read it so you could probably get me to do it with a good summary...I will not do mpreg so don't even ask...I also don't usually write Sasuke as the dominate male role, again unless you can convince me otherwise...if I've wrote in a story, then I'll probably agree to write it in a oneshsot...**


	14. Sorry

**Shelly's Note: I have three chapters left to write for this story, I'm working on chapter 28 right now :D**

**This is a song change... it is somewhat the same chapter but I like this song better, it used to be It's Not Over...Hope you like the revisions**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Sorry**

Sasuke walked in the front door of the apartment he and Suigetsu shared. It was rather quiet as if no one was home, but he knew better than to assume that. He set his things down by the front door and took off his shoes before making his way into the apartment.

"I'm home!" he yelled, hoping for a response.

Suigetsu appeared in the doorway from the kitchen, a smile absent from his face.

"How long you home for?" he asked.

"I didn't think that leaving would ruin us like this, I'm home for good," Sasuke said. Sasuke looked down, finding it hard to look Suigetsu in the eye after what he did with Naruto.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked.

"I love you, so much," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, feeling like shit.

"I love you too, now what's wrong," sensing that Sasuke was trying to make up for something.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm here with you, exactly where I need to be, that's all that matters," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Suigetsu.

"Here with me? What do you mean by that?" he asked, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry," he frowned guilt showing in his eyes.

"Did you kiss him?" Suigetsu asked, the anger rising in his voice.

"Suigetsu, please, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"What about sex? Did you sleep with him too?" he asked angrier.

"I was drunk, it was one time, I came home right after," Sasuke said moving toward him. "I love you, not him."

"Are you sure, because you couldn't say that to me before," Suigetsu looked disgusted. "And you sure as hell, don't do that to people you love."

"I would have never done that sober," he said.

"You stay on the couch, I need time to think," he said as he walked into the room, slamming the door.

"Suigetsu, this isn't how it's supposed to be when I come back," he said as he leaned against the door.

"Then don't be a cheating slut!" he yelled.

"I was drunk!" he growled.

"That doesn't excuse anything!" he could tell Suigetsu was close to crying, that he felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again," he said.

"How can I be so sure?" he scoffed.

"Because I love you," Sasuke pleaded. _'Or at least I like you, '_Sasuke thought but didn't dare say, he was trying to make up with him not be thrown out.

"Funny how you say now that you're trying to make up with me," he rolled his eyes.

"Remember when I was about to leave and we couldn't take our hands off each other? I was missing that and I was drunk," he sighed.

"And there just so happened to be a hot blond," Suigetsu growled.

"I said I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to say it?" Sasuke said.*

"How many times until you start meaning it?" Suigetsu snapped.

"I do mean it, you have no idea how much I regret it," Sasuke frowned.

"Prove it," Suigetsu said.

Suigetsu thought that Sasuke had given up as it had been an hour and he hadn't heard from Sasuke. Sasuke however had grabbed his guitar and sat in the other room working on a song. After he finished, he took his guitar and sat by the room Suigetsu had locked himself in and started to play.

Sasuke had missed Suigetsu; it was true, though not as much as he thought he would. Those lines were not poetic though; those kinds of lines did not win somebody back. He was trying to make it right between them, telling the somewhat truth. He figured that if they could get through this, they could get through anything.

He hated how he made Suigetsu feel. It killed him to know that he broke his promise; he had been taught more morals than that as a child. He didn't know how to communicate the feelings he had now to him just by talking, so he hoped the song would work well.

Sasuke continued to play to the closed door, wishing it would open, just to know that Suigetsu was listening. He wanted to know his reaction. However, there was no such luck, so he continued playing, in hopes that it might work.

Suigetsu wanted to believe that Sasuke was sorry, that they could just go back to the way that they were. However, they were just falling apart and with the new information that he just received in all likelihood they would continue to do so, especially after what he's done while Sasuke's been on the road.

Suigetsu knew that Sasuke just wanted his normal life back, or what little bit or normalcy he had. He didn't think they could truly make it, his brain was saying no, but his heart was saying yes, or more his body was saying yes. Suigetsu was unsure when their relationship had gone down from love to lust, but as evident from when he visited, it had happened.

Suigetsu opened the door. He looked at Sasuke and let out a sigh. Sasuke continued to sing to him as he walked over. He was trying to make up, trying to show that he meant he was sorry. Yet somehow all Suigetsu could do was frown.

Suigetsu just shook his head no. Their love was truly starting to kill him and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone less destructive in his life. It was as if his purpose in Sasuke's life had been served and now they should move on.

Sasuke stopped playing and they looked at each other in silence a moment.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, we both know we won't work out, maybe we're better off as friends than we are as lovers," he said.

"You know I didn't have to be honest," Sasuke said.

"I would have known," Suigetsu frowned.

"Nothing has to change," he frowned.

"Yes it does, because I can't look at you the same, I can't love you the same, and I need to be with someone who truly loves me," he said.

"I do love you," Sasuke protested.

"Not the way a lover should," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke looked down as he sighed, "Is there any way I can change your mind?"

"We'll see," he let out a chuckle. "Let's get some sleep and think about it, you take the couch."

"Why do I get the couch?" Sasuke glared.

"Because you're the one who cheated," he smirked. "And the bed in the other room isn't set up right now."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Karin was doing some remodeling to the house while you were gone," Suigetsu said.

"Oh," he sounded worried.

"Well goodnight," Suigetsu gave a small smile.

"Night," he said, watching Suigetsu disappear into the room.

Sasuke had no idea what was in store for him the next day. He also didn't know that a certain blond was on his way.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Sorry by Buckcherry**

***That line was inspired by Degrassi**


	15. Far From Home

**Shelly's Note: I wanted to get to the new chapters, so I decided to update again though reviews on both chapters would be appreciated**

**Also I'm starting write last three chapters of this story**

**This is where it gets to the part I have no chapters already written**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: Far From Home**

About a week later, Sasuke sat in the living room, letting out a sigh as he looked around. He slowly realized that it no longer looked like his home, but rather that of a stranger's. It sounded crazy to him, as he didn't think he could change so quickly, or just by being away, and yet by looking around the room he clearly had. Suigetsu was still thinking and it was driving him crazy.

He stared at one of the pictures hanging on the wall; it was of him and Suigetsu. They had been smiling and genuinely happy. He couldn't even remember where the picture was taken. The truth was he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that way with Suigetsu, that didn't involve sex. Sasuke had asked him for a second chance but looking around the room, he was unsure if he wanted one. He stared at his things, mostly at the notebook. He bit his lip as he opened it and turned to a song he had written on the road after a fight with Suigetsu. The page read "Far From Home" at the top in big black letters. Sasuke was always saying sorry for being gone when he and Suigetsu talked, their problems were nothing he could fix while gone. He wasn't gone very long before things got tense between them and the song was the result of that.

Suigetsu walked in the room causing Sasuke to shut the notebook and Suigetsu to ask, "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said quickly, not showing him a song for once.

"Was it about him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

"Your song notebook, you were staring at it, you always show or tell me when you have a new song, obviously not this time, why?" Suigetsu demanded.

"It's not about him," Sasuke said.

"Then why?" he asked.

"Because," he turned away.

"There has to be a reason," he said.

"It's about you!" Sasuke said loudly.

Suigetsu froze, "That never stopped you before."

"I wasn't happy when I wrote it," Sasuke frowned.

"Let me see," he said.

"I don't want you to make your decision because of this," Sasuke argued.

"Let me see," he demanded.

Sasuke handed him the notebook, "It's called Far From Home."

"How fitting," Suigetsu said, making Sasuke feel worse.

Suigetsu found the page, "Let's read shall we?"

"I'm sorry okay? I was never going to use it, I just had to get my feelings out," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu started to read the lyrics as if he were reading a book aloud.

"Please stop," Sasuke said.

"So there were drugs too?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, it just fit well with the lyrics," Sasuke frowned.

"And you had to leave?" Suigetsu asked as he stopped reading the lyrics momentarily.

"Yes, you know I did," Sasuke said.

"No, you didn't, you chose to, you could have stayed and tried to make our careers build together but you didn't," he glared.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah you are," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's see what else you wrote."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he continued to read the song. "Well at least you acknowledge me as a love," he said as he read the rest of the song. Sasuke was silent. "Though saying like doesn't mean you necessarily mean it, does it?" Suigetsu asked.

"We were happy before I left," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, were, is the key word," he said before continuing to read the song.

"I'm better off without you?" he questioned as he looked down at the notebook.

"Again it fit," Sasuke said.

"Maybe if you're sick of saying sorry, maybe I'm sick of hearing it," he said.

"How many times have I said sorry now? That's all I seem to be doing lately, and mostly I was saying it because I was gone. I can't fix some things from the phone, especially when you don't always answer," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu was silent for a moment before he continued to read. "I guess that picture I kept painting in my head wasn't too far off," he hissed.

"I pushed them away, one drunken night and I felt so guilty that I came home, when I didn't even have to tell you, I came to make it right. You act like I left and I cheated on you the entire time," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Suigetsu mumbled, making Sasuke wonder why he didn't respond to it. However, he didn't have time to ask as he kept reading.

"I said I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Right," He said as he continued to read. "Letting me go? You were ready to let me go?" he questioned again.

"I wasn't happy, I told you, I was just letting it all out," said Sasuke.

"Right," Suigetsu said as he kept reading. "Have we really fought that much?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked down, "It feels like it, or maybe it's just because you stopped answering my calls."

Suigetsu went silent, "I need to think." He handed the notebook back to Sasuke; "It gets a little repetitive after that anyway."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the last parts of the songs. He mentally cursed at himself for letting Suigetsu see the song. He was trying to save the relationship, not break it up; he didn't know why he had to pull out that stupid song. He didn't know why he had to doubt them. Sasuke let out a sigh, nothing felt right anymore.

**NS**

There was a knock at the door, which caused Sasuke to let out a groan of annoyance because he wasn't expecting any company. He wondered who would randomly show up at eight at night. He opened the door to see bright blue eyes shining at him.

"Naruto?" he said, obviously surprised.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

Suigetsu had his arms crossed in the doorway, "What is he doing here?"

"He wants to talk," Sasuke said.

"He's not coming in this house," Suigetsu said as he walked away.

"You told him?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good," he said.

"Let me tell him really quick," he said as he walked into the other room.

"Going off with your lover?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm going for a walk with him, he won't give up until I do, I'll be right back," Sasuke said.

It was summer and yet the temperature had dropped as to need a jacket at night. Sasuke quickly grabbed a jacket, not realizing it was Suigetsu's and not caring as he put it on. There was a slight breeze in the air and it sent an odd chill through the summer night.

"So, why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the road away from his house.

"I had to see you," Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he said.

"But you already fucked me, I should be old news to you," Sasuke said.

"I don't think you ever could be," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto," was all Sasuke could say.

"Look, I'm not asking you to leave Suigetsu, I'm just asking you to think about what you think would make you happier," he said.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and only felt the piece of paper in his right pocket. He wondered what it could be, but continued to listen to Naruto.

"Just, we'll still be in town tomorrow if you change your mind, and you don't have to have a relationship with me if you come back," Naruto said.

"Me and Suigetsu are trying to work it out," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said.

"That's all I'm asking," he said with a smile.

"I should get back," Sasuke said.

"I hope to see you soon," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke just gave him a small smile as he turned and walked back home, pulling out the piece of paper. It was a note and said Suigetsu's name, though he knew it wasn't from him. Suigetsu never wrote notes or passed notes, he was unsure who would write him one. It made him think that whatever was written in it was as secret and made him want to open it, so he did.

_Suigetsu,_

_I can't wait for tonight. Meet me at the park at eight. Leave your phone at home this time; I don't want you to have to lie to your boyfriend. Don't forget to wear something sexy, like those tight jeans of yours. I'm going to make you feel so good; you won't even remember your own name. See you tonight, lover._

_Ryuu_

Sasuke saw red, he was furious. He could not believe what a hypocrite Suigetsu was. How he had made him feel like such a piece of shit for cheating and yet he did the exact same thing. He stormed home, ready to confront Suigetsu.

"What the hell," he said when he walked in the house.

Suigetsu turned his attention to Sasuke, "What?"

"You make me feel like shit. Who is Ryuu?" Sasuke yelled.

"Fuck," Suigetsu said under his breath.

"I should have known, I mean your straight friend right," Sasuke said. "Not answering your phone."

"Sasuke, we both made mistakes," Suigetsu said.

"No you made me feel like shit and you did the same exact thing, how dare you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Suigetsu said.

"I remember saying the same thing, and what'd you say to me? Oh that's right, I need to think. This time, you get the fucking couch," he said as he stormed into the room and slammed the door. Suigetsu frowned, wishing that they could just go back to how it was before Naruto showed up at their door.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Far From Home by Hinder**


	16. No Surprise

**Shelly's Note:**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 16: No Surprise**

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was angrier than sad. He was angry that he was made to feel like crap while Suigetsu was doing the same thing. He wasn't heartbroken that Suigetsu was able to find somebody else. In fact, he was rather relieved; it meant he didn't have to feel as bad. Sasuke looked in the mirror in the room, "Suigetsu, its over." He let out a sigh, knowing he actually had to say it to his face and that he had to explain himself.

The dark haired teen looked at his phone and quickly picked it up, dialing Naruto's cell phone number. It rang a few times before he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, it's me, I've decided to break up with Suigetsu," he paused. "Is that offer to join you, no strings attached, still available?"

"Of course, pack your things and I'll be right over to pick you up," he said.

"Thanks see you then," Sasuke said as he hung up the phone. Sasuke walked out of the room to see Suigetsu sitting on the couch. All he could do was frown at him and shake his head as he said, "I'm sorry Suigetsu; it's over."

"Why? You did the same thing!" he said angrily as he stood up.

"You made me feel like shit and who knows how long you were sneaking around, but me it was one time," Sasuke said. "I can't forgive that."

"A little hypocritical of you isn't it? You ask me for a second chance and yet you don't give me one," Suigetsu said.

"I wasn't away that long and yet we both found time to make for different people, but hardly ever for each other, which should tell us something," Sasuke said.

"We could work it out," Suigetsu said. "The problem was that you were away."

"I'm starting to see that maybe our problems weren't just from me being gone," Sasuke frowned as he looked away.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"We had a lot of fun, and you helped me a lot, but when it comes down to it I don't think that we will look back on this break up as a mistake," Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"You make me sound like a friend that you had a fling with," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke looked down, "I don't think that I ever truly loved you the way I should have and you deserve better."

Suigetsu just looked at him, trying to find something to say. "You said I love you," he shook his head.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Did you not mean it?" he asked.

"You didn't either, you cheated," Sasuke said. He paused for a moment before saying; "Just tell me one thing, why did you come see me on my birthday if you had him?"

"I didn't want to lose you," he said.

"You didn't want lose me, or you didn't want to lose the songs that I could write you? You knew that I knew something was up so you had to come see me, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, it's not like that, I truly did have feelings for you, but he was there," he said.

"Out of sight out of mind right?" Sasuke frowned. "I was confused and at times, I thought I loved you and other times I was trying to save our relationship. I didn't realize you already had another one."

"It's good to know where I stand," he said.

"I tried to make us work. I sat in that room and tried to think about how we could work or how I would feel if we tried. Then I'd look at one of the pictures in the house and I'd feel empty because I don't remember being that happy with you. I look around the house and I don't recognize it, I feel like a stranger here," Sasuke argued.

Suigetsu was silent for a moment, "If that's how you feel, who am I to stop you from leaving? I can't make you change your mind about breaking up with me."

"Don't act like this is all me, I can see it in your eyes," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"My eyes?" Suigetsu asked as he moved closer to Sasuke. "What do you see in my eyes?"

"The look is gone," he said.

"What look?" Suigetsu asked.

"The one you gave me when I first showed up at your door, the one that told me that you wanted me even back then. The one that you gave me when I sang you Heaven Sent You. They are the same look. It's when your eyes glaze over and get that look of lust and love," Sasuke said with a sigh. "And you no longer give it to me. I didn't see that look in the hotel either and I wanted to deny that it wasn't there, but it's damn hard to deny now. My guess is that you give it to him."

Suigetsu refused to make eye contact, "That's not true."

"Yes it is, and we both know that this is the right choice. I was stupid to think that we could make this work. Our time has just passed," Sasuke shrugged.

"Why must you go with him, anyone but him, please," he said.

"Let me live my life Suigetsu," he said. "Trust me, go with Ryuu or whatever his name is and you'll move on."

"You planned this last night didn't you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

"You were happy when you found that note, it meant that you could be with Naruto," Suigetsu said.

"I'm not going to date him, I'm going to write songs," Sasuke said with a glare.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did both," Suigetsu said.

"Don't make this the last thing we remember with us, can't we just end this peacefully?" Sasuke said.

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

"It does to me," he said.

"Suigetsu, just drop it," Sasuke said.

The doorbell rang, making them stop fighting as Sasuke said, "I'll get it." He walked over to the door and opened it to see the blond in his doorway.

"Come on in Naruto," he said as he moved aside. "I just need to grab my things and we can go."

"You're the fucking reason he's breaking up with me, I just know it," Suigetsu yelled.

"Suigetsu calm down, it has nothing to do with him, it was all you, you did this to yourself," Sasuke said.

"I asked him yesterday to come with me, he pretty much said no, you must have done something to piss him off since then," Naruto said. Sasuke looked down as he grabbed his bags, not saying a word. "What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just go," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto one his bags to carry. "When I find a place of my own I'll come back for the rest of my stuff."

"You cheated too I don't see the problem here," Suigetsu said.

"We just aren't meant to be," Sasuke said as he walked out the door, Naruto following him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked as they walked to the car.

"Maybe later," he said with a small smile, he didn't know why he smiled as breaking up with his boyfriend shouldn't feel good, yet it did because Naruto cared.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: No Surprise by Daughtry**


	17. Let It Die

**Shelly's note: I wasn't going to update, however, finished writing the story and so I was excited and decided to update...I can now say there is going to be 31 chapters...**

**Be prepared to hate Suigetsu**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17: Let It Die**

Sasuke sat in the hotel room in the city the band were to play the next concert in. He was absent-mindedly flipping through channels, trying to find something on TV to watch, when he saw a familiar face light up the screen.

"_So you know this mysterious man traveling with Kyuubi?" the interviewer, Helen, asked._

"_Yes, he used to write songs for my band, and was my boyfriend," Suigetsu answered as he shifted in his seat._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_He cheated on me with the lead singer of Kyuubi, Naruto," Suigetsu frowned, and played up as if he were truly hurt._

"I can't believe this shit!" Sasuke said. "That asshole!"

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto walked over and saw who was on TV. "Why is he on TV?"

"He's talking about me and you and mostly me," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"_I wanted to work it out, but he just let the relationship die," Suigetsu said._

"_You poor thing," Helen said._

"_You see before he left he promised that we would always stay the same and that he'd never cheat on me, but they were just too difficult to keep I guess," he said._

"_And you still wanted to work it out?" she asked._

"_Of course, I love him," he said with a smile._

"_Why would he leave you?" she asked._

"_I'm not Naruto Uzumaki you know, and when he showed up at my door after Sasuke had come back, I knew that I was done for," Suigetsu said. "There was no way to win against that."_

"Turn that lying piece of shit off," Sasuke said he walked away and onto the balcony, grabbing his guitar and slamming the door.

"He was mad," Naruto said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kiba sighed. "This is not good I mean he's completely trashing Sasuke and you."

"I think that would be why Sasuke is mad," Neji said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"What can we do?" Neji said. "Let it pass, people will forget, some will write him off honestly."

"All publicity is good publicity, right?" Kiba said.

"That's what they say," Naruto said. "I don't think Sasuke sees it that way though."

**NS**

Sasuke finished playing the new song for them. Naruto smile and said, "We should play it at the concert tomorrow, we could talk about what happened. Press is always there to give reviews it would get out about it."

"If you guys think you can learn it by tomorrow," Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't very happy about the idea of giving the song to them, but he liked the song and he wanted it out there for people to hear because he knew it was good.

Naruto saw the doubt on Sasuke's face and said, "We'll do it justice I promise."

"I know," he said as he looked down at the song.

"Let's get practicing then," Naruto said.

"Do you have a space for us to practice?" Neji asked.

"I'll make some calls," he said as he picked up his phone.

A half an hour later they were at a closed bar. A friend of Naruto's owned it and said they could use the space until they opened that night at six. That was a few hours to learn a song. They had rehearsal the next day as well to make sure it worked.

"Okay let's do this," Naruto said, as they had all been trying to memorize what chords to play and what lyrics to sing before they go there. For the first hour, it was rough. Sasuke made a few changes as he listened to it and a few things didn't sound right. By the second hour, they were just rehearsing and getting it down, making sure that they had their timing down. By the final hour, even Sasuke had everything memorized and he was just watching.

"Okay guys we have to get ready to open, you have to leave," Naruto's friend, Al, said.

"Thanks for letting use your space," Naruto smiled.

"Was that a new song?" Al asked.

"Yeah, brand new," grinned Naruto.

"I liked it," he said.

"Sasuke wrote it," he said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"You must be a new addition to this group; I don't think I've ever met you," Al said as he shook Sasuke's hand. "I'm Al."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke," he said.

"Anyways, we better get going, thanks again. It was good to see you," Naruto said.

"Good to see you too," Al said as they left the bar.

**NS**

The next day seemed to fly by. Before Sasuke knew it, they were at the concert and it was already time for Naruto's band to perform. He was standing back stage, watching from the sidelines as Naruto sang. He found himself not particularly watching anyone else, just him.

"Hey," one of the members from the previous bands said.

"Hi," he greeted.

"You're the songwriter who is touring with them right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke's responded.

"I'm Haku," he said.

"Oh yeah you're with the band Misfits," Sasuke said.

"Yeah with Kisame, Zabuza, and Shino. We called ourselves that because we were just kind of thrown together, I didn't know any of them when we made the band," he said.

"I wouldn't have guessed, you sound like you've been playing together for awhile," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," he shrugged.

"So you and Naruto?" he asked.

"No," he said.

"Don't lie, I can tell," he said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looked at him.

"It was the same way with me and Zabuza, I didn't want to, but I gave in eventually," he said.

That's when he heard Naruto on stage say, "Do you want to hear a new song?" The crowd went wild and he said, "The thing is the topic really isn't mine to speak of or sing of." Naruto paused and looked toward Sasuke who was confused. "You've all heard of our song writer, right?" The crowd cheered. "His ex is saying some pretty nasty shit about me and him, mostly about him, so he wrote a song, which is really good. He said we could perform it, but I want him to come out here and sing it. What do you guys think should he?" The crowd cheered, mostly the girls because they knew he was hot. "Come on Sasuke, don't let people down," Naruto smirked as people pushed him out onto the stage and handed him a microphone. Naruto pulled away from his microphone and said, "I'm here if you need me."

"I hate you right now," Sasuke said with a glare.

"He agreed, let's get this going," Naruto grinned.

The music started and Sasuke looked terrified into the crowd as he began somewhat timidly singing at first.

Sasuke knew it was true, when they first began, he had never felt more alive. Though he should have known that it wouldn't last when he was the one that had to tell him how he felt. Suigetsu was acting as if he didn't try and yet all Sasuke did was try from the very beginning, without his initial move there would be no them to begin with. The truth was he didn't care about him anymore and as he sang it, it went from timid to confident.

His exact words were "he let the relationship die" and that wasn't true, he just knew when it was time to end things. Sasuke was the one that came home, he wanted to work things out but he was lied to and felt out of place, so he broke it off because nothing felt right being there. He certainly did not just let it die and it was not for lack of trying.

When they first started out, they had time. They were always together because they were trying to make a CD. They also weren't hiding things because they lived together and it wasn't as if they had much room to hide things. They were always together; there was nothing to get in their way. Their break up was just as much Suigetsu's fault as it was Sasuke's, he didn't see why his light haired ex couldn't see that.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was happy that he made him get up on stage and sing the song. It wasn't his song to sing and he knew Sasuke had doubts about giving them the song, so now he didn't have to.

Sasuke finished the song and looked to Naruto as he pulled the microphone away, "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you," he said as Sasuke walked off the stage. "So what did you guys think of Sasuke?" The crowd cheered and they moved onto the next song.

"You did well," Haku said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"Were you expecting to get pulled out on stage?" he asked.

"Not at all," Sasuke shook his head.

"How long are you touring with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"This whole tour, we were happy because they pull in big crowds," Haku said.

Sasuke just let out a little laugh, "I'm sure."

"We should all hang out, it'd be fun," Haku said.

"Sounds fun," Sasuke said. "You'd have to ask them though; they always seem to have other plans."

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Let It Die by Three Days Grace**

**Shelly's End Note: I love the song that I picked which is why I picked it, though I was debating between a few others such as Breakdown by Seether, which really I don't think would change the story much except maybe what I wrote a little between the chorus I suggest the song to go with the chapter because it partly was an inspiration to the chapter, just when it came down to it I chose the one I liked better to go in the chapter.**


	18. Fallen

**Shelly's Note: Just had some time to update before school, otherwise this wouldn't have been updated today**

**As always, I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Fallen**

Neji, Gaara, and Kiba looked over to where Naruto smiled and shamelessly flirted with Sasuke. They had just gotten to the club and already they two were in their own little world. "What are you two staring at?" one of the newest additions to the group, Haku, asked.

"Sasuke and Naruto," Kiba said.

"Why?" Zabuza asked as he put an arm over Haku's shoulder.

"They are practically mind fucking each other," Neji observed.

"I give them two weeks, tops," Kiba said.

"You're crazy, a week," Kiba said.

"Two days," Gaara said.

"Two days?" Kiba asked. "You're crazy; they aren't going to burst that soon."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haku asked.

"We're betting how long it takes before they date," Kiba said.

"How much?" Shino asked as he looked at the two.

"Oh it's just a friendly wager, no money, maybe make the losers buy the winner a drink," Kiba said.

"I'd say a week and a half," Shino said.

"A week is taken right?" Haku asked, causing the group to nod. "I'll say a week and a day then."

"Zabuza?" Kiba grinned.

"I'll say a month," he sighed.

"No way, will they lasting a month, they'll explode," Kiba said.

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"I know so," Kiba smirked as they continued to watch.

Suddenly a girl in a skimpy outfit tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

"Yep," he smiled.

Sasuke glared as he face lit up, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Sasuke," he said as he was pulled away.

Sasuke crossed his arms, obviously pissed, as he went back to the table.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"Nothing," he glared at Naruto as if he wished he could make his head explode.

"Really, because it seems like something," he said.

Sasuke sighed before saying, "The moron tells me that he likes me and then as soon as I start to think that he might be serious, he does that."

"Guys can be stupid at times," Haku said.

"That's an understatement, I'm going back to the room," Sasuke said.

"But we just got here," Haku protested.

"I'm not in the mood to be out," he said angrily.

"Just because you're jealous?" Haku asked.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed," Sasuke said.

"Is that the new word for it?" Haku asked.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he walked out.

**NS**

Kiba was hitting it off with Shino. From appearances, Shino was a little weird, but he wasn't so bad when you knew him.

"So how long have you guys been a band?" Kiba asked.

"A few years," Shino shrugged.

"Cool, do you have any hobbies?" Kiba asked.

"I collect bugs," he said.

"As in insects?" Kiba said.

He nodded, "Yes." That was usually the part where people walked away.

"Do you have any unusual or exotic bugs?" Kiba asked, actually interested.

"Some," he said.

"Cool, the only kind of pet I have is a dog," Kiba laughed. "Not very unique, huh?"

"I've never had a dog," Shino said.

"Really. I couldn't imagine not having one," Kiba said.

Shino looked over at Naruto, "Do you really think he and Sasuke will get together?"

"Yeah, they've been attracted to each other from day one," he said.

"But they're opposites it seems," Shino said.

"Opposites attract, right? I mean if two people are completely the same it gets boring," Kiba said.

"How do you figure?" Shino asked.

"Well then they can't introduce each other to new things," Kiba said. "The way I see it is, there are a few key factors that people have to have in common. You have to like the same music, eat the same kind of food, and be able to hang out with their friends. If you can't do those three things there is no hope for a relationship, however if you can you may be able to work on the other things."

"You need to have some things in common," Shino argued.

"I agree, just not everything, and certainly not right away," he said. "People can grow to like things."

"I guess, so what kind of food do you like?" Shino asked.

"I'll eat pretty much anything," Kiba smiled.

**NS**

Naruto came back to the table, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He left," Haku said.

"You didn't stop him?" Naruto asked.

"I tried, but he seemed mad, I didn't want to interfere," he said.

"Mad?" he asked.

"You and the girl," he explained.

"I gotta talk to him; did he say where he went?" Naruto asked.

"The hotel room," Haku said as Naruto quickly left.

**NS**

Sasuke was mad; he hated having his emotions messed with as if they meant nothing. He should have known better than to start trusting the blond. He said things and then leaves when they're talking.

Sasuke grabbed his guitar and notebook quickly writing and scribbling. He was angry but he would not allow that to go into his song. His song would have nothing to do with Naruto. He started playing his guitar, not hearing the door to the room open and close.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had obviously chosen to mock the girl rather than just admit he had feelings for him. He shook his head, Sasuke could turn anything into a song, it made Naruto wonder what he'd be like he was actually in love.

Naruto knew that when Sasuke said fallen he meant those like him, not ones like the girl. He was mocking the girl and that meant that he didn't trust Naruto even more.

Naruto had to wonder if Sasuke was talking about him. All he had to do was bat an eye and he'd get something. He knew he was probably talking about the girl sill though, as she had stolen him away so easily.

Sasuke felt eyes on him but he didn't dare turn to see whom it was until the song was done. He figured that he knew. Sasuke stopped playing and looked behind him to see Naruto. "You like staring at people?" he glared.

"Just you when you sing," Naruto said.

"Stop feeding me lines," Sasuke said.

"I'm not feeding you lines," Naruto said. "I'm serious."

"Whatever," he said.

"I'm sorry about the girl," Naruto said.

"Hn, like I care," he said. "I'm going to bed."

Naruto frowned, "We only danced. She meant nothing."

"Good to know good night," he said as he pulled the couch out into a bed and went to sleep. Naruto frowned, wishing he had talked with Sasuke that night.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Fallen by Seether**


	19. Drown

**Shelly's Note:**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Drown**

Naruto watched Sasuke as they made their way to the tour bus the next morning. Sasuke's eyes seemed almost dead as he frowned and threw his bag in the usual spot.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" he asked.

"No," he said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'm confused," he said as he turned away from the blond.

"Sasuke," he said.

"Go away," he said.

"What'd you do?" Kiba asked as Naruto walked from Sasuke to him.

"Danced with a girl," he sighed as he sat down in the seating area.

"So, he's not your boyfriend," Kiba said.

"We were flirting, and I told him before that I like him, yet I just ditched him, like an idiot," he said.

"It'll all blow over," Kiba said.

"I hope so," he said.

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was lying and let out a sigh, knowing he'd be ignored.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, scrolling through the names. He started at his brother's number. He didn't know why, but he pressed call.

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I have no one else to talk to," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" he asked, somehow pulling it off not to sound annoyed or concerned.

"I'm confused," he said.

"I thought you cleared up that you're gay Sasuke," he said.

"Not that kind of confused Itachi," Sasuke sighed.

"More specific, I can't read minds," he said.

"Naruto practically flat out said he liked me, yet he ditched me for some random girl," Sasuke sighed.

"Relationships are not my forte," he said.

"Itachi I really a big brother right now," Sasuke said.

"Are you dating?" he asked.

"No," Sasuke frowned.

"Well maybe that's the reason why, you can't be mad if you aren't dating," he said.

"I guess," he said.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said with no hesitation.

"Then what's the problem?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know," he said. There was a short pause before Sasuke said, "Look Itachi, I know you have school but I don't want to lose contact with all my family. You should visit just once. We aren't far from where you're studying. It'd be good for you to take a break."

"I'll think about it," Itachi said.

"That's all I'm asking," he said. "We'll be there soon. They stay at the same place they perform, so it's all online if you want to find out."

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

**NS**

The next few days were not what any would call tension free. Despite Itachi's words, Sasuke found himself avoiding Naruto. He didn't want to get hurt and he felt like the blond would do just that.

"Will you at least stop avoiding him?" Kiba asked as he sat next to Sasuke. "I haven't seen you writing since you have been, that should say something."

"I'm not avoiding anyone," Sasuke shrugged.

"It's clear as day," Kiba said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said.

"You like him, just admit it and get together already," Kiba said.

"I haven't been broken up with Suigetsu that long, I can't just turn around and get with someone else," Sasuke said.

"Why not? It's not like you really loved the guy," Kiba pointed out. "Look all I know is that you need to at least stop avoiding him, he didn't really do anything wrong," Kiba said.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said.

**NS**

When arrived at the hotel Sasuke was tired and refused to deal with people. Naruto frowned and said, "Who's going to help me get the room key then?"

"I'm sure you can get it yourself, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he walked over to the reception area.

"Seriously, make up with him," Neji said.

"I already tried to tell him," Kiba said.

"Look if I talk to him I might fall for him, then he'll just break my heart because of some bimbo. The dobe is obviously easily distracted," Sasuke said.

"I've never seen him as serious about someone as he is about you," Kiba said.

"He doesn't have a lot of people he puts effort in, you're one of them," Neji said.

"He's going to have to do better than a little effort," Sasuke said.

"What's your problem?" Kiba asked.

"I just got cheated on in my last relationship, and he didn't have people throwing themselves at him everywhere he goes," Sasuke said. "Naruto has a reputation and I have trust issues. So yeah, he's' going to have to do more than effort."

"You cheated in your last relationship too," Kiba said.

"I was drunk and it was with Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm not really throwing myself at people now that I'm single, am I?"

"No," Kiba sighed.

"Exactly," he said.

The group went silently when Naruto walked over and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing let's go to the room," Sasuke said.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" a voice rang out from across the room, causing him to turn around.

"Sasuke, who's the old man?" Naruto asked.

"My father," he said with a glare. "I'll be right back."

"What do you want?" he asked as he walked over to his father.

"You've been contacting Itachi," he said.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"It stops now," he said in a demanding voice. "You won't lead him down your path."

"He will talk to whoever he wants, he is and adult," Sasuke said.

"You don't talk to me that way," Fugaku demanded.

"Where's mom, did you put here in the hospital again?" Sasuke glared.

"She's not your mother, no Uchiha would create you," his father said.

"What because I'm going for what I want? Isn't that what you taught me to do, to be driven and do my best? Or does that only apply to what you want?" Sasuke said.

"This is not your best, your best would be to be an Uchiha and be something of some status. Not being by celebrities all day and writing songs, that is no career. You are supposed to be a politician or a lawyer. But you just leave, you're nobody," he said.

"Such a great thing for a father to say," Sasuke said. "Go to hell."

"All I care about is that you stop contacting Itachi, if I find out that you contact him again I will do something about it," he said.

"How did you even find out?" he asked.

"He was telling his mother, I walked in," he said.

"I'm sure someone got hurt for that," Sasuke said.

"Think what you'd like," he said.

"Now I'm sure," he said.

"Just stay away from the family unless you're ready to be someone," he said.

"I'll never be the person you want me to be, I'll never let you control me," he said.

"Then stay away from the family," he said.

"You can't control me anymore, I'm disowned remember?" he asked. "You have nothing to hold over me. I can save myself, I don't need you and even if I did, I'd rather drown than ask you for any help."

Sasuke walked away to Naruto and the band, leaving his father behind. "What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"It seemed like something," Naruto said.

"My father disowned me when I left, how do you think that conversation went?" Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto said, as the group went silent the rest of the way to the room.

**NS**

Sasuke waited until everyone was asleep before he went out onto the balcony to write. He knew the song was going to be personal. He knew it was going to be about his father. He looked at the night sky and thought about how it was living at his parents' house. He thought about how it was leaving. Most of all he thought about how he felt sitting on the balcony. He found that the song came to him easily as he wrote. He grabbed the guitar that he brought out with him and started to play.

He felt as if he had no one. The band was fine to hang out with, but he wasn't sure he could truly call them friends, as it was obvious just by what they said they only cared to get him and Naruto together, they were only on Naruto's side. He always felt doubt when he saw his father and this time he had no one to turn to.

He would rather do anything than turn to his father. The fact of the matter was he'd rather find his way on his own than go back to his father. He knew that he didn't have a lot of choices, but he'd make it work rather than go back home.

He never thought that he would be so confused in his life. He couldn't help but think how he used to feel great when he was with Suigetsu, before the whole mess happened. Now he felt nothing but confused.

He knew that he wouldn't stop contacting Itachi. He wanted to have his brother on his side; he needed a good relationship with his brother. He needed some normalcy in his life. The fact of the matter was his father couldn't control him any longer.

Sasuke stopped playing as he sighed. He knew that he had to sort his life out. The fact was that he had to make a decision. The dark haired teen looked out into the night, knowing that he needed to get to sleep.

**TBC...**

**Song: Drown by Three Days Grace**


	20. Feels Like The First Time

**Shelly's Note: I think you guys will like this chapter :)**

**I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 20: Feels Like the First Time**

"Sasuke, wake up," Kiba said as he hit his foot.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared as he opened his eyes.

"Naruto wants to talk to you," Kiba said.

"Tell him to come get me himself," Sasuke replied.

"He said that you'd just ignore him," Kiba sighed.

"He's right," said Sasuke. "Go Away."

"Just go talk to him," he said as he pulled the raven up so that he was sitting up.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

The dark haired teen got up and walked into the room he knew Naruto was staying. "You better have a good reason for having me woken up this morning," he said.

"I do," Naruto replied. "Please, sit down."

Sasuke looked at him cautiously before sitting down, "What is it?"

"I already told you that I'm falling for you," Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"I never actually asked you to be my boyfriend," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What makes you think that after you ditched me the other night I'll want to be your boyfriend?"

"I knew you were mad about that!" he said.

"No I'm not," Sasuke mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You obviously are," he protested.

"I feel like I can't trust you," Sasuke said after a moment.

"Why?" Naruto asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"You have a reputation, and it didn't seem that difficult for you to forget me when that girl came around," he said.

"It wouldn't be that way if we were together," Naruto said.

"Easy to say now," Sasuke said.

"You're here to keep me under control," Naruto said.

"What if I don't always want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I want to write songs. If I'm going to have any chance I can't just write songs for you," Sasuke said. "That means I that I might not always be touring with you. I want to be known for more than just being some rock star's boyfriend. And I certainly want to be known for more than what happened with Suigetsu."

"We can make it work still, no matter what you do," Naruto said. "You have to believe me, I've never tried so hard for anyone and it's scaring me."

"Prove it to me," he said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Do something that you'd never do," he said. "Just prove it to me." Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"Sasuke someone is here to see you," Kiba said.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, little brother, you," Itachi's voice rang through his ears.

"Itachi, you're here," Sasuke said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I told mother and father I was going into the city on business," he said.

"That's a horrible lie, you never go away on business, and father knows I'm here," Sasuke said.

"Yes, I know, he overheard mother and me speaking," Itachi said as h Naruto appeared in the doorway of the room Sasuke came from.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Sasuke sighed.

"So did you solve your problem?" Itachi asked.

"I'm in the process," Sasuke said.

"Naruto's the blond one, correct?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded as Itachi said, "Excuse me, I need to have a chat with your little friend."

"Itachi, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, knowing his brother could scare anyone.

"Be a big brother," he said, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Itachi," he said, warningly.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked over to where Naruto was standing. "Come on Naruto; let's have a talk," he said as he shut the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What are your intentions with my brother?" Itachi asked.

"Did you do this to Suigetsu?" he asked skeptically.

"I have not always been the best brother, but I'm going to start trying to be, so answer the question," Itachi responded.

"I want a relationship with him," Naruto said.

"You understand what will happen if you break his heart?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Naruto said. "We aren't even together yet."

"You will be, I can tell just by talking to him, and if you hurt him, I'll have to break something on you," he said.

"Don't you mean _of_ mine?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No, I mean on you, as in attached to you," Itachi replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair," said Naruto.

"It sounds fair to me," Itachi said. "If he calls me heartbroken, you will hear from me again," he threatened.

"What if he doesn't call you?" Naruto asked.

"Then you will be very, very lucky," said Itachi.

"I don't plan to break his heart," said Naruto.

"I hope for your sake that things go according to plan then," responded Itachi.

As Itachi walked out of the room Naruto let out a sigh, "I hope so too."

"You didn't scare him did you?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he walked out.

"I think he'll be okay," Itachi smirked.

"You have a knack for scaring people," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sasuke, calm down, I thought you weren't sure," Itachi smirked.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled as a light blush spread across his face.

**NS**

"I figured out what I'm going to do," Naruto said to Kiba. "Or more, what we're going to do."

"Oh, and what is that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I called in some favors, and we're going to perform a cover song at our concert.

"We don't do cover songs," Kiba said.

"It's one we all know, because we used to practice it when we were younger and just starting out as a band," he said.

"And they're letting us put it in our show?" he asked.

"Yep," Naruto grinned. "We're doing Feels Like the First Time, by Foreigner."

"Alright," he said. "I'll let the guys know.""

"Don't let Sasuke know, I'm going to surprise the crap out of him during the show tonight," Naruto said.

"You're insane," Kiba shook his head.

"I know," grinned Naruto. "It makes me loveable though."

"Right," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous," Naruto said. "Tonight I'm going to win Sasuke over."

"If you say so," Kiba said.

**NS**

"Why does the idiot keep smiling at me?" Sasuke asked Kiba before the guys went on stage.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough," Kiba responded.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke glared.

Kiba smirked, "He has something planned."

"For tonight?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Calm down, he won't embarrass you, much," Kiba laughed.

"Kiba, tell me, now!" Sasuke demanded.

"Nope, I have to get on stage," Kiba said as he hurried away from the raven.

It was the last song by the time Sasuke found out what Naruto had planned.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Naruto asked. The crowd went wild and Naruto said, "Good, well we have something special for you all tonight. You know how we don't usually do cover songs? Well we're going to do one tonight for our last song, this is for Sasuke." The band started to play and Naruto started to sing as he stared at Sasuke the entire time.

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto sang. He couldn't believe that Naruto used a Foreigner song to try to win his heart. He said to prove it, to do something that he'd never do and that was what he was doing. Sasuke let out a sigh, wondering if he could accept it as enough.

Naruto picked the song on purpose. He wanted Sasuke to see that he was serious about him and he hoped that Sasuke would listen to the song because he truly felt that way even if he didn't write it.

"So are you going to say yes?" Haku asked Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He asked you out right?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, he did, and I don't know what to say. I've been putting it off, it seems I'm going to have to make a choice," Sasuke said.

"Just go with what your heart tells you," Haku shrugged.

Naruto stared at Sasuke; he was all he felt like looking at. It didn't matter if there were other people around; Sasuke was all that Naruto truly wanted to look at.

Sasuke sighed, as he knew he had a choice to make, though he wasn't sure what it would be. His heart said yes, his head said no. He had wanted more time in order to sort his feelings out, though it seemed Naruto had other plans.

"What do you have to lose?" Haku asked.

"My heart," Sasuke said.

"If you can lose your heart to him, then you could have something great with him," Haku said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "I just don't want to be hurt."

"Then take it slow," Haku said.

"I just need to think," Sasuke said. "How did everything get so confusing?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt butterflies in his stomach, though his head still said no, he couldn't deny his heart.

The song ended and Naruto said, "Thank you," as the crowd cheered. As he walked of stage, he looked at Sasuke and said, "So, does that prove it to you?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Naruto smiled as he pulled the raven in for a kiss, though it was different from their others. The kiss was gentle and passionate, rather than drunken and needy. Sasuke hoped he made the right decision as he kissed the blond, knowing he could easily have his heart broken.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner (in case you didn't see when it was said in the story although I suggest the Daughtry version cause it's good and that's which one inspired the chapter )**


	21. A Thousand Faces

**Shelly note: okay so I don't know how good this is going to be, because I was listening to music the other night and this song came on my itunes and well I changed what song went in this chapter and how I was going to make this chapter go...I felt it was a little boring of a chapter so when I heard the song and it gave me this idea I thought I would just run with it...tell me what you think please**

**If any characters are out of character it is for the sake of the story...I know that Kisame probably is, but hey, I needed him to be like that**

**I own nothing, as usual**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 21: A Thousand Faces**

For the first time, Naruto and Sasuke shared a bed as boyfriends. They lay in the hotel bed, finding it hard to sleep after such an exciting night. Sasuke faced toward Naruto, feeling a small smile on his face as he said, "Tonight was a good night."

"Yeah, there's only one thing I've been trying to figure out since we've got here," Naruto said.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"How did your father know where we are?" Naruto asked. "I mean I know that our concert schedule is posted online, but that doesn't mean that we necessarily had to stay here."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I told Itachi."

"You think he told your father?" Naruto asked. "I thought he was on your side now."

"I don't know what to think," Sasuke sighed.

"You should talk to him," Naruto said.

"As touching as this conversation is, some of us are trying to sleep," Kiba said from the other bed in the room.

"Then go to the couch," Naruto said.

"You're an asshole," Kiba growled.

"Sorry Kiba, we'll be quiet," Sasuke said, as he turned looked at Naruto with a disapproving look.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be rude to your friends," Sasuke said as he turned his back to Naruto.

"Listen to Sasuke," Kiba said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled him into his chest. "I'll be nice," Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear.

"Well can you be nice and not think about sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," he whined.

"There's someone else in the room," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto sighed.

"Plus, I want to take this slow," Sasuke added.

"But," Naruto tried to say, however Sasuke cut him off.

"No buts, I just got out of a relationship not that long ago, I don't want to make the same mistakes I made in that relationship, in this one," Sasuke said.

"Fine, we'll take it slowly," said Naruto as he cuddled with Sasuke.

"Can you go slowly quietly?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Good night."

**NS**

The Misfits had come over the next afternoon to decide what to do that night, as they all had a free night in the city. Itachi was also there, which made Sasuke unsure of what to do, so he was avoiding him, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, we have a free night, where do you want to go?" Neji asked the band.

"Somewhere small," Sasuke said. "I'm sick of people."

"I know of this cool open mic place in town, it's for all ages and it's a lot of fun," Haku said.

"Do they serve alcohol?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Haku said.

"Sounds fun," he said.

"It does sound fun, even if we don't get wasted," Sasuke said.

"Maybe for you, however amateur talent never sounds fun to me without alcohol," Kiba said.

"Who knows, maybe some of the people there are actually really good," Haku said.

"Were any of them when you went?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really," he said. "But it was still fun."

"To laugh at the people," Sasuke added.

"Don't be rude, isn't that what you told me?" Naruto said.

"I said to friends, to complete strangers, I don't care," Sasuke said.

"Oh that's great," Naruto said.

Sasuke saw Itachi go into the bathroom, though his phone was on the chair, as if it fell out of his pocket. "I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he walked over and grabbed the phone.

The phone lit up as it rang _'Father'_ lighting up the screen. The phone was on silent, obviously, so no one would know that he was contacting him. He let the call go to voice mail as he walked into the other room, waiting for his father to leave a voicemail, knowing that he would as he always did. The phone lit up signaling a voicemail and he quickly called the voicemail to check it. As the phone asked for a four-digit password, he knew exactly what Itachi would use, as he always used the same thing, and he was right as it said, "You have one new voicemail, first new voicemail."

His father's voice then filled his ears, _"Itachi, I need to know that everything is going to plan. You have to get Sasuke to trust you. I told him not to talk to you so I know that will only push him to talk to you more. You have to get him to see that he has to have more distinction, to stop this foolishness and to settle down with a nice girl. He's an Uchiha he can't be gay and he can't be a songwriter. He needs to go back to school. I can pull strings; he knows that, make him see that."_

Sasuke was furious, if his eyes were to turn the color of anger he saw, they would be bright red. He wanted to hit something, to punch something, just somehow to release all the anger built up inside of him. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. All he wanted was a normal relationship with his brother, and he got a knife to the back, or at least that is what it felt like.

He walked out and over to Itachi, who seemed to be looking for his phone. Sasuke threw the phone at him, saying, "Father called, go to hell."

"Sasuke, it's not what you think," Itachi said, walking after him.

"Like I can believe you, I mean you have a thousand different faces, who are you really? Father's side kick, my brother, the guy I hardly know that's too busy for me because of his studies, I mean I don't really know you, I never did. You're just whoever father needs you to be," Sasuke said. "The perfect little son he always wanted."

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Stay away from me," Sasuke said as he walked into Naruto and Kiba's room, quickly followed by Naruto, who shut the door behind him.

"Don't you think you should hear him out?" Naruto asked.

"Why so he can lie to me again?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe he's not lying," Naruto said.

"Really optimistic of you," Sasuke scoffed.

"I know you're mad, but I don't want you to maybe lose out on the only contact you may have with family," Naruto said as he sat on his bed.

"I don't need them," Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto while the blonde leaned back so Sasuke could lay his head on his chest.

"One day you might," he said.

"I don't see you trying to make amends with yours," he said.

"Mine won't even look at me," Naruto frowned. "Be happy yours will."

"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say," Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

**NS**

Naruto was surprised when he saw Itachi at the place they were hanging out that night. He didn't think he would dare show his face around Sasuke however he did. Sasuke refused to talk to him, or even look at him for that matter.

"Come on, let's get a table," Naruto said as he guided them away from where Itachi was sitting to a large table in the front. People in the small establishment seemed star struck by the band, though Naruto just said hi to people and sighed whatever they wanted sighed.

"I'll be right back," Kisame said as he left the table, headed straight for Itachi.

"Seems someone is interested in your brother," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over, "He can give up now, Itachi is first born, and he has to produce heirs."

"Oh," Naruto said. "But he can choose who he loves."

"According to my father he can," Sasuke said.

"I see why you left," Naruto said.

"You don't know the half of it," Sasuke said, making Naruto wonder once again about the scars that decorated Sasuke's chest and back and plagued his mind since that night they spent together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said as he looked down before looking at the stage and back at his brother.

"Do you want to perform or something?" Naruto asked.

"I might," he said.

"Do you have anything prepared?" he asked.

"Not yet," he shrugged as he started to write on a napkin.

"You're crazy," Naruto said.

"I know," he smirked.

**NS**

"Why are you over here alone?" Kisame asked as he walked over.

"My brother hates me," Itachi said as he looked up at the man.

"What did you do?" he asked as he sat down.

"A stupid mistake," Itachi said, not sure why he was talking to the man, Kisame, he was almost sure his name was.

"You don't look like a stupid mistake kind of person," Kisame said.

"I'm usually not, I'm usually very precise, then I came to see my brother," Itachi said, not showing any emotion every time he spoke.

"Well what was it about it that changed you?" he asked.

"He seemed happy," Itachi said not sure why he was explaining; yet continued to. "Sasuke is not a happy person. And though he doesn't show it, I could tell by the way he looked at the blonde he was happy to be around him."

"So what do you envy him?" Kisame asked.

"No, I just don't find myself wanting to go through with the plan," Itachi said, realizing that the drink he had ordered when he got there may be effecting him more than he thought, as he was not a drinker and they seemed to make them strong. "I thought it would be easy, that I wouldn't care, but I do."

"You're only human," Kisame said.

"That doesn't mean that I have to care," he said.

"For most people it means you care about something," Kisame said.

"Maybe for you it does, not for me," he said.

"You care about your brother," Kisame pointed out.

"What do you care about?" Itachi asked.

"My band," he said. "I look out for them."

"So what, are you here to scare me away?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke is a friend of mine, he's not part of my band though," Kisame shrugged. "I just wanted to talk maybe get another drink in you," Kisame signaled the waitress. "Can we get some beers and just keep them coming until this stops paying for it," he said as he handed her a wad of cash.

"Will do," she said as she made her way over to the bar.

"I don't see how another one is going to make me feel better, this one isn't," Itachi said.

"It will, trust me," Kisame said.

**NS**

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said, taking his napkin lyrics with him.

"This should be interesting," Naruto said as he looked over at Itachi.

"You think?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke brought the napkin in case he was stuck; however he knew the lyrics rather well because it was just what he wanted to say to Itachi.

"I want to perform in the open mic night," Sasuke said.

"Can you sing?" the guy asked.

"I'm here with the band Kyuubi aren't I?" Sasuke said.

"Good point," the man, whose nametag read _'Bob',_ said. "Do you have your own instrument? Or would you like to use one of ours?"

"One of yours," he sighed.

"Last minute decision huh?" he said.

"Shut up," he glared.

"What would you like to play?" the man asked.

"A guitar," Sasuke said.

Bob handed him a guitar and said, "So what is your name?"

"Sasuke," he said as he started to tune the guitar.

"Alright you'll be on after this band," he said.

Sasuke just nodded and tuned the guitar that seemed like it hadn't been used in ages.

"Alright, now we have, Sasuke," Bob said, which made Naruto and his group cheer.

Sasuke plugged the guitar into the amp and quickly adjusted at the microphone as he said, "This is called A Thousand Faces." He started to play an acoustic version of the song.

Sasuke sang about scars and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if he meant the ones on his chest. Naruto looked at Sasuke thinking, _'That's it; I'm going to ask about his scars when we get back.' _He couldn't take not knowing any longer. He needed to know if it affected Sasuke to the point that he mentioned his scars in his song.

Sasuke refused to go back to how he was. He refused to move back home, back to being Sasuke Uchiha, the one in the shadow of his brother. He was not going to step back, it was not moving forward as his father would say.

Sasuke didn't know what to believe. Itachi said he gave up the plan and yet he didn't know if he could believe him. It felt as if Itachi suddenly was a thousand different people. He was antisocial while studying, big brother with him, flirting with Kisame it seemed, and manipulative with his father's help. He didn't know what to believe.

He didn't want his brother and him to drift apart, and yet he didn't want to be deceived repeatedly. He didn't want to be played like a fool. Itachi was pointing the blame at his father and he knew he wouldn't contact his father to ask him the truth.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, knowing that he wasn't going to lose him to this. He knew that Sasuke wasn't going to leave because his family told him it was the right thing to do. Sasuke may be confused on who his brother his, but he knew it was the right thing to leave home. He wouldn't go back just because his brother tried to convince him it was right, just because he gained some trust.

Itachi was drunk by the time Sasuke sang and therefore showing his emotions. Itachi frowned; he had lost all of Sasuke's trust, just when they were actually starting to act like brothers for the first time in years. Itachi looked at Kisame and decided that he needed a way to forget everything that was going on, and he was the perfect release, there would be no strings attached. Itachi didn't know when he started to feel emotions but he knew they had to end that night.

Naruto knew he had a hard time before he left home, though he never knew the whole story, he was going to make sure hear everything that night. He was sick of not knowing his boyfriend completely.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew that they were going to talk, because with his family around there was a lot coming out that he hadn't talked about. Sure, Naruto knew that Sasuke had experienced pain, but to what extent he was not one hundred percent sure.

Sasuke ended his song and the people clapped and cheered. Sasuke handed the guitar back to Bob who said, "Now no one wants to go after you."

"Not my fault," Sasuke shrugged as he walked over to the group.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head no, "Let's go back to the hotel."

Naruto nodded, "Well see you guys later."

They both knew they had a lot to talk about, however it could wait until the next day, because all Sasuke wanted to do was be wrapped in Naruto's arms and for him to never let go.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: A Thousand Faces by Creed**

**Please Review**


	22. Stay With Me

**I've never written the pairing of Kisame and Itachi before so don't mind if it sucks really badly I'm sorry if it does I'm not used to writing those characters, my focus is usually Naruto and Sasuke but I'm trying to throw some other pairings into this story cause I think it might make it more interesting so don't yell at me if they are out of character, I'm not used to writing them**

**On another note, this chapter does explain Sasuke's scars, which were partly inspired by the song Made of Scars by Stone Sour...I highly recommend the song because well I love the song**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22: Brass Bed (Stay With Me)**

Sasuke and Naruto lay in bed after coming back to the hotel early. Sasuke had his head on Naruto's chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating, it had a calming effect. He looked at the clock, which read close to midnight. He sighed, as he knew they should pack quickly and then get to sleep because they had to leave the next morning. "We need to pack," Sasuke said as he moved his head to look at Naruto.

"We can do it the morning," Naruto said smiled, loving the feeling of being with Sasuke, even if they were just lying in bed.

"It's late, we'll want to sleep in," Sasuke argued as he once again looked at the clock.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that late," Naruto said. "Besides I want to talk."

Sasuke lay his head back down on Naruto's chest, "What do you want to talk about?"

Naruto started to trace Sasuke's back where he knew he had old scars, "Just about tonight."

"If you want to know about my scars you can just ask you know," Sasuke said as he once again looked at looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"I didn't want to be rude, I don't want to push you to tell me," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, loving the feel when he didn't add any gel to it.

"I'll tell you," Sasuke looked down. "It's the reason I won't go home, it's the reason I left."

"I thought you left because of your father," Naruto said.

"I did," Sasuke said.

"Wait, you mean that he did this to you?" Naruto asked, angrily.

"It wasn't like it was an everyday occurrence," Sasuke shrugged. "Only when I got in the way of him hurting my mother."

"How did this all start?" Naruto said as he continued running his fingers through his hair, hoping it would be somewhat calming.

"He's been hurting her ever since I can remember," Sasuke said.

He looked at Sasuke and he couldn't help but stare. He wondered how someone so beautiful could have such a horrible home life, then he remembered one's beautify doesn't define the type of life that one will have. "What about you? When did he start hurting you?"

Sasuke frowned, "He started hurting me when I started defending her, and the first time was an accident. He was aiming for her and I got in the way and he hit me," Sasuke said as he rolled up his sleeve. "He was holding it so that it would hit her with the end that wasn't sharp, but I stepped in closer and put my arms up to protect myself, which caught on the sharp end, and caused this scar."

"It hasn't healed?" Naruto asked.

"It was deep and probably needed stitches but my father refused to take me, he just told me to put a bandage on it and suck it up," Sasuke frowned. "Apparently he didn't mind hurting me when I said things later; he just got smarter about doing it and did it in places that were hidden by my shirts and trying not to make it so I need stitches."

Naruto held Sasuke close, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"He scared me to death, but at least I'm not dead. I'll never go back, I can't. I mean I know my mother will never leave him and I don't know what to believe with my brother, so how could I ever go back?" Sasuke said as he once again tried to concentrate on the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you," Naruto said. "Just stay with me."

Sasuke was silent as he laid his head on Naruto's chest, thinking there was no other place he'd rather be. Somehow, he felt safe in Naruto's arms and that was a feeling that he had never truly felt before.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "So we can pack in the morning?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah that sounds perfect to me."

"Good, because I don't want to get up just yet," He said as he cuddled closer to the blond.

"My thoughts exactly," Naruto said as he let his arms wrap around Sasuke, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before finding that sleep was calling to him.

**NS**

The next morning Itachi woke up with an enormous headache and he realized that his ass felt like someone ripped him open. The second thing that he realized was that he was naked and not in his own hotel room. He quickly looked around, realizing he was in bed with the guy he had just met the previous night.

'_No, this cannot happen. I am the heir, I am the eldest son, and I have to have children. I cannot be caught with men, I cannot even think about relations with men. I must get out of here immediately,' _Itachi thought as he quickly and quietly started to gather his clothes, ignoring the pain.

Kisame woke up when he felt the bed move. He noticed the eldest Uchiha brother trying to sneak out and said, "Where are you going?"

Itachi jumped a little before composing himself as he got dressed and said, "Far, far away from you."

"What you didn't find last night as fun as I did?" he smirked as Itachi glared though he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Nothing happened, you got that, if you tell anyone different and I'll kill you," he said.

"I think we found out last night that you're not really the dominant one in this relationship," Kisame said as he walked over to Itachi.

"You only got the upper hand because I was drunk," Itachi said, remaining passive. "And this is not a relationship."

"Yet," he said. "You'll be back."

"No, I will not," Itachi glared, not knowing how the man in front of him was making him feel something, as he usually was passive on everything. "I am not gay."

"You weren't saying that last night when you came on to me," Kisame said.

"I most certainly did not," Itachi said, once again passive.

"How would you know, you were drunk," he said.

Itachi told himself to keep his composure as he said, "I know that I would not come on to someone like you."

"Well you did, though I was thinking of hitting on you myself a few minutes before you started coming on to me," Kisame said. "It was your idea to come back to the room."

"Well, it won't happen again," said Itachi, keeping his composure, telling himself not to show emotion as that would be showing Kisame that he won.

"Right, whatever you say," Kisame said as Itachi started making his way for the door. "But your threats don't scare me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi said.

"I will tell whoever I want about what happened, plus I think the guys sitting out there will connect the dots," he said.

"If you tell anyone, I will make you wish you were never born," Itachi said.

"I heard Sasuke ran away after Naruto and him had drunken sex, seems you guys are more alike than you think," he said. "Maybe you can bond over that when you come back too."

"Go to hell," he said as he walked out, angry, trying to compose himself as he had trained himself not to show emotion and yet Kisame had just brought them out of him. Itachi decided he needed to get home as soon as possible, get back to normal as soon as possible.

**NS**

"So, last night was pretty crazy huh?" Kiba said to Shino as he looked down. They were sitting in Shino's room, where they had woken up, fully clothed, and had yet to look each other in the eyes.

"Are you referring to Itachi leaving with Kisame, or what happened with you and me?" he asked.

"Both, but mostly what happened with you and me," Kiba said.

"We were both drunk, I mean it's understandable," Shino said as he looked up.

Kiba looked at him, "I meant what I said."

"What?" Shino looked surprised, he expected Kiba to run for the hills.

"I know I don't really know you that well, but I find myself attracted to you, I like you, a lot," Kiba said as a slight blush tinted his features, as he was not used to feeling this way.

Shino paused a moment and Kiba was afraid he was being shot down, "Oddly enough, I find that I am attracted to you as well."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked.

"I just never thought that I would be attracted to someone as loud as you," he said.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," Kiba grinned. "So you want to repeat last night?"

"No, I don't really want to go get drunk and then make out on my bed until we pass out," he said.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant, shut up and kiss me already."

Shino pulled the brunette in for a kiss, as he felt the sensation of Kiba's lips against his he knew he never wanted that feeling to go away. It only intensified as Kiba's tongue begged for entrance, which was granted. The kiss was passionate and they started exploring each other's bodies with their hands. They were in their own world, until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hey Shino, get ready it's almost time to go," they heard Zabuza say. "Also, the guys from Kyuubi want to know if you know where Kiba is."

"He slept here last night," Shino said. "Go away; I'll be out in a minute."

"Is everyone hooking up?" Shino and Kiba heard him mumble through the door.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my own room," Kiba said.

"I'll see you later?" Shino said.

"Yeah, see you later," he said as he grabbed his hand and a pen that was sitting on the nightstand. "Or you can call my cell phone if you want to talk."

Shino couldn't help but smile as he watched the brunette walk out the door, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he saw him again since they were on tour together.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Brass Bed (Stay With Me) by Josh Gracin**

**Okay, so I put I put Stay With Me in parentheses because I've seen it on lyrics sites labeled as Stay With Me or Stay with Me (Brass Bed) however on Rhapsody and Itunes it is labeled Brass Bed, which is why I'm using that as the title but for people who like to listen to songs I put in the chapters I put both because I don't know which it'll be easier to find it by if you want to search the internet**


	23. Nothing Could Come Between Us

**Shelly's Note: Last chapter was kind of like the calm before the storm...thing can't stay good forever...**

**Also, guess what, I'm working on a new NaruSasu story...actually two of them...hopefully I'll get at least one of them posted soon...I want to get about five chapters actually written before I do post anything**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Nothing Could Come Between Us**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the tour bus in the seating area. Naruto leaned against some pillows and Sasuke leaned against him. He was playing with the raven's hair, as Sasuke was relaxing in his arms. It felt great to Sasuke for once not have to worry about having to call someone or worry about what he was doing. He knew that Naruto was there with him and he felt safe in his arms; that was until he said those dreaded words.

"Don't worry Sasuke, nothing can come between us now," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's eyes widened, it was as if Naruto was just asking for their relationship to break up, and those words were practically cursed. "How do you figure?" Sasuke asked.

"I just know," he said.

"Well if nothing's getting in the way of you and Sasuke, then me and Shino are just destined," Kiba laughed as he texted away on his phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he felt that they were heading for disaster. "So what city are we going to next?"

"My hometown," Naruto smiled. "Which is good, I have some things that I need to take care of when we get there." It was at that moment that Sasuke's bad feeling deepened.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Just some business with old friends," he said. "It's really way over due."

**NS**

Kisame couldn't get his mind off Itachi. He thought it would be easy to sleep with him and forget him, even with his little brother around, however it was not. He also thought that Itachi would be crawling back after their amazing night, but apparently, he had more control than he thought. Sure, it had only been a day, but honestly, Itachi seemed into him.

Shino was on his phone, texting and actually smiling. Kisame glared at him, as he knew it was because of that stupid brunette from Kyuubi. He hated that band, or more the brother of the songwriter traveling with the band, but that was only because he was wishing he were there.

"What's wrong you see more, grumpy that usual," Haku asked, wishing that he would be happier.

"I'm not grumpy," he mumbled.

"Yeah you are; what's wrong, what can we do to make it better?" Haku asked.

"You know what would make it better? If we stopped hanging out with those guys from Kyuubi," Kisame said.

"Excuse me?" Shino asked as he sat up from his bunk on their tour bus, which was smaller than Kyuubi's.

"You heard me, I can't stand to look at Sasuke, he reminds me of Itachi," Kisame said.

"How did you develop feelings for the guy, it was one night?" Shino asked, trying to restrain himself from killing him.

"It just happened," he said.

"I won't stop seeing Kiba," he stated.

"Well our band won't be hanging out with them, you better do it on your own time," Kisame said.

"Why do you get to chose?" he asked.

"Because, why should I have to feel uncomfortable just because you fell for someone in their band?" Kisame asked.

"Why should my relationship have to suffer just because you couldn't keep it in your pants?" he shot back, all of them amazed as Shino was usually the silent type.

"What's gotten into you?" Kisame growled.

"Shino, maybe it would be best for the band if you just hung out with him on your own time," Zabuza said, Haku didn't agree but remained silent.

"Fuck you," he said as the last words to them before lying back down on his bunk and turning away from them.

Kisame looked at Shino, feeling bad, yet at the same time knowing that he wouldn't take back what he said. He didn't want to hang out with the other band and it seemed that Zabuza didn't really mind. However, Haku frowned at him. Kisame put his headphones on and decided to tune everyone out.

Haku walked over to Shino and said, "Don't worry Shino; I'm sure you and Kiba will be fine."

"Shut up Haku, if you cared you would have said something," he said.

"You know I care, it's just, it would only cause more fighting," Haku explained.

"Haku?" he said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Just go back over by your boyfriend," he said as he turned away and text Kiba to tell him what was going on.

Shino hated having to send the message, but it was better than just avoiding him, and having the brunette wonder why they stopped hanging out so much.

**NS**

Kiba stared at his phone, "You have to be kidding me." He stared at the text message that read, _'Kisame had decided that our bands will no longer be hanging out together and that if we want to do so we must on our own time. I don't know when that will be, I am sorry.'_

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I just got a text from Shino, practically saying we can't hang out much anymore because of that bastard Kisame," Kiba frowned.

"You'll still have concerts," Sasuke said, though the feeling in his stomach told him that the worst was still to come and he had a feeling it wasn't for Shino and Kiba.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Nothing Could Come Between Us by Theory of A Dead man**


	24. Lost In The Sun

**Shelly's Note: Be ready to hate me...**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Lost In the Sun**

"Home sweet home," Naruto said, upon arrival in his hometown. He always loved coming home because it meant showing what a success he had become.

"You're happy to be home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people here that I haven't seen in a while," Naruto explained.

"Oh," he said as he looked down, not sure of how to feel.

"What are you going to say when you see Sakura?" Neji asked.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"His ex, who pretty much expects a hook up when we come to town," Kiba said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, expecting an answer to Neji's question.

"She's the person I need to talk to while I'm here," Naruto said.

"By talk, you better mean talk," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course I do," he sighed.

Sasuke looked at him, trying to decide if he should trust him, "Fine, but if I find out you and her do anything other than talk, you won't be able to have sex ever again. And I don't just mean with me."

Naruto nodded, somewhat terrified, "I understand."

"Good," Sasuke said. He may trust him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to use threats to get it through his head.

**NS**

Once they got settled into their hotel room Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "I'm going to call her and then go meet with her. You have to trust me okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, though he didn't like the situation.

He pulled out his phone and called Sakura, who cheerfully answered, "Naruto, I heard you're in town."

"Yeah I am actually, can we meet up somewhere," he said.

"Usually I have to call you," she said seductively.

"I just want to talk," he said.

"There's no fun in talking," she said.

"Just meet me at the usual place," he said.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," she said before hanging up.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing there, "You guys have a usual place?"

"I promise, nothing will happen," he said as he kissed Sasuke quickly before walking out of the room. Sasuke frowned, as something felt wrong about the entire situation. _'Why can't he just tell her over the phone?'_ he thought as he looked toward the door. "Hey Kiba?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" the brunette said.

"Want to go for a walk, I need some fresh air, I think it'll get my mind off things," he said.

"Sure, let's go to the park, it's just around the street," Kiba said, not realizing that was where Naruto and Sakura usually meet before they decided where to go.

**NS**

Naruto stood at the old oak tree in the park, waiting for Sakura. They always met in the park where they had first done it, before picking where to do it again. It was a secluded area in a rather large park and hardly anyone ventured over there, so being the exhibitionist that he was, when he and Sakura got together the first time it was in a park. Sakura strolled over to him in a short dress with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I needed to change into something easier to take off and put back on," she said with a smile.

"Sakura I told you, I just wanted to talk.

She looked around at the tree, "Do you remember why we always chose to come here?"

"Sakura, please don't bring that up," he said.

"Because it would remind you of how good our first time together was," she said. "Being able to be caught at any moment always did turn you on."

"I can't hook up like that anymore," he stated.

"Oh, and why not?" she asked.

"I have someone new that I'm with," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "That's not possible, you don't date."

"I found someone that I actually like, hell maybe even love, I can't sleep with you," he said.

"Yes you can, this isn't the Naruto I know," she said as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Yes it is, I just actually have someone," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me."

"Don't you remember? You said that one day we'd be together forever," she said. "What happened to that?"

"I grew up," he said. "I found Sasuke."

"So not only am I being rejected, I'm being rejected for a guy?" she glared.

"You always knew that I was bi," he scoffed.

"I don't think you really know what you want," she said.

"Sakura you need to get over me," he said, though as he was backed into the tree he found that he couldn't push her away. As she kissed his neck, he found that he couldn't push her off. And most of all as she kissed him he found himself kissing back.

"See you don't love him if you're kissing me," she said.

"Shut up," he said.

She started kissing him again, moving her hands up his shirt. It was all too familiar and although he didn't want to cheat on Sasuke, he felt himself not stopping it. He didn't want the sensations that Sakura was bringing him, as he really did care for Sasuke; however, Sakura knew how to work her magic on him.

He had come to tell her that they were over, that they couldn't do what they were doing now, and yet there he was, kissing her back. She started to take off his shirt, all he could think about was their first time together, and how amazing it was, he didn't even realize he was jeopardizing something more amazing with Sasuke.

"I told you that you wanted me," she said in between kisses. "It seems your little friend does too."

"Stop talking," he said, though it came out more a moan as she groped his manhood.

"I know something better I can do with my mouth," she said as she got on her knees and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. Before Naruto could even say anything else, she was giving him a blowjob and what was left of his brain was out the window.

Sakura smirked as she felt that she had him where she wanted him: right in the palm of her hand. He couldn't refuse her and she knew it. She knew how to kiss him so that he wouldn't say no. It wasn't that she wanted them to be together forever; she just wanted that feeling because she hadn't found anyone else and couldn't stand the thought of truly being alone.

**NS**

Sasuke and Kiba had stopped to get ice cream on their way to the park, which took a lot longer than expected as everyone recognized Kiba. Sasuke felt uncomfortable the entire time and Kiba could tell. "We'll go to a more secluded part of the park, I know you don't really like people," he said.

"It's not that I don't like people, I just don't feel comfortable around most people," Sasuke sighed. "And when I was younger I had fan girls because my dad had money and they thought I was attractive, I was actually stalked. So I just don't feel comfortable."

"Yeah, I could see how that would make you uncomfortable, and maybe not like girls," he laughed. "Though having tons of women is most guys dream."

"If you were stalked by some of the ones I was, you might think differently," Sasuke said.

Kiba just laughed when suddenly Sasuke stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's Naruto," he said. He paused before adding, "With Sakura."

Kiba looked in the direction Sasuke was looking in to see Sakura on her knees and Naruto obviously not pulling away from her; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll show you," he said as he started to walk over to them quickly.

"Whoa, wait don't do anything irrational!" Kiba called as he ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled when he was close to the tree.

Sakura pulled away from what she was doing and Naruto quickly pulled up his pants, "Sasuke!"

"What the hell," he growled with fire in his eyes.

"I can explain," Naruto said.

"I don't need your explanations," Sasuke said as he was about to lunge forward to beat Naruto up, but was held back by Kiba.

"Calm down Sasuke," he said.

"Let me at him, I'm going to kill him," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the enraged Uchiha ready to kill Naruto, "I'm going to go now, and I'll see you next time Naruto." She quickly took her leave before Sasuke decided to kill her instead.

"Think about it man, if you kill him you go to jail, then what can you prove?" Kiba said.

Sasuke glared at the blond for a few seconds more then stepped back, "You're right, Kiba."

He walked over to Naruto, "Listen closely, you and me, we're done. You're no better than Suigetsu. In fact, I think you're worse. I never want to see your face again. Stay the hell away from me and have fun with your little fuck buddy."

"Sasuke just let me explain," Naruto said.

"I really don't think there is a way you could make this okay," Sasuke said. "I told you that if you do anything more than talk, I would make it so you couldn't have sex again, just be happy I'm not sticking to my promise."

"You're not because you love me," he said.

"No, I'm not because you're not worth it," he said. "I think it goes without saying that I will no longer be writing your music for you."

"What will you do then?" Naruto asked.

"Go home I guess," he said.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Lost In the Sun by Hinder**

**Shelly's End Note: Don't hate me ...this had to happen**


	25. Best I Ever Had

**Shelly's Note:**

**As always, I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 25: Best I Ever Had**

Naruto watched Sasuke packing up his things, angrily. "Sasuke please can we talk about this, I promise it will never happen again."

"You are the last person I want to see right now," Sasuke said as he packed this things into the bags he'd brought with him the day he'd came.

"But I know we have something special," Naruto said.

"Oh, did you tell Sakura that too?" Sasuke glared.

"I was trying to tell Sakura that I couldn't see her anymore because you mean so much to me, but she just started to kiss me," Naruto said.

"And you just had to participate?" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke," Naruto frowned. "I never meant for it to happen, I just couldn't stop."

"Real good excuse," Sasuke said as he turned away from him.

"She knows how to make it so I can't say no," Naruto argued. "I don't know how she does it!"

"Then you shouldn't have went to see her," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I am so sorry, please, just take me back, or at least don't leave. I won't flirt with anyone else, look at anyone else, do anything but focus on you," he said.

"The time to prove that has come and gone," Sasuke said. "I had just been cheated on so you decided to cheat on me too? Did you really think that was a bright idea? That it would be a good way to earn my trust?"

"I never intended for it to happen," Naruto said.

"Then who is to say that it wouldn't happen again," Sasuke frowned as he zipped up his bag.

"I'm falling in love with you, I can feel it," Naruto said.

"You don't do that to the people you love Naruto," he said, never once making eye contact. It pained Naruto that Sasuke wouldn't look at him. He knew that he messed up, and he wanted to find some way to fix it.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and said, "Don't follow me this time." Naruto could see the sadness in his eyes, though his anger was hiding it well.

"You have every right to hate me," Naruto said.

"To hate you Naruto, I'd have to feel something for you," he frowned. "Do you know what the opposite of love is? Its indifference, not hate, to hate you I would have to have feelings for you. You've just made yourself like pretty much everyone else, I'm indifferent toward you."

"You don't just loose feelings that quickly," Naruto argued.

"You proved to me that you truly are what your reputation says, and that I couldn't change you, you showed me that maybe everything that you were showing to me was just a lie," he said. "Just like everything else in my life, I don't know what to believe with you anymore."

"Believe me when I say that it was a horrible lapse in judgment and it will never happen again," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, I wish that I could, but I can't," Sasuke said as he picked up his bags and started toward the door.

"You can't go, please don't go," Naruto said.

"Naruto, give it up, I'm leaving," Sasuke said.

"I've never been one to give up, we would have probably never gotten together if I were," Naruto said.

"I really wish you would," Sasuke frowned.

"You don't mean that," Naruto said as he reached out for Sasuke, who moved before he could touch him.

"Right now, I really do," he said, once again avoiding eye contact. He refused to look him in the eyes because he knew that those eyes were hypnotizing and he didn't want to fall again.

"Just let me go Naruto, if you couldn't say goodbye to an old flame for me, then I obviously am not the one," he said.

"That's what you don't understand, I was trying to say goodbye," he said. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"If you are as weak as to have sex with any girl who knows which places on your body to touch, even if you're in a relationship, then I feel sorry for you," he said.

"You don't understand the history that Sakura and I have together," Naruto said.

"That's great for you guys, but I don't want to hear it, because when it's all said and done, the excuse still isn't good enough," Sasuke said and Naruto knew it was true.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk out the door, hating that nothing he said could stop him. Naruto knew that no matter what Sasuke said part of him still loved Naruto, he was just putting up his walls. He didn't want to get hurt again and so he told himself that he felt nothing at all, it was easier that way.

Kiba looked over as Sasuke walked out of the room where he had been packing and Naruto had been trying to convince him to stay. "So you're actually leaving?" Kiba asked. Sasuke merely nodded and Kiba said, "Keep in touch okay? Call me if you need anything, or if you just want to talk."

"Thanks," he said as he walked out of the door and Kiba immediately headed for Naruto.

"He's actually gone," Naruto said as Kiba sat next to him.

"I know," Kiba frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I screwed up so badly," Naruto shook his head. "How could I do something to lose him when I just got him?"

"It kind of surprised me you could be so stupid too," Kiba said.

"You're not helping," Naruto frowned.

"Look, if you're serious then you need to find a way to prove it to him and pronto, because the guy has some trust issues and you just made them worse," Kiba said. "However, because of that I think it'll take him some time to move on."

"Move on? You think he'll move on?" Naruto asked.

"I said it'll take him awhile, weren't you listening?" Kiba sighed.

"I have to find a way to win him back," Naruto frowned.

The blond looked at his feet, realizing what a huge mistake he made. He thought about if Sakura was even worth cheating with and the answer was no every time he asked himself. All he wanted was go back in time and make it so that he made the right choices. He wanted to have Sasuke wrapped in his arms and not have to think about how he messed up, but he knew he couldn't do that. He just hoped that maybe one day he would be able to again.

**NS**

A few hours later Sasuke arrived in his hometown after buying an expensive last minute plane ticket with what money he did have. He had no clue where to stay, though he knew Suigetsu was out of the question as was Itachi or his parent's house. That left two people: Juugo or Karin. He shuddered at the thought of staying with Karin, the girl was all over him at times, though she was not as bad as some girls were, she could be and so living with her was not his idea of fun. He decided on Juugo, which would be awkward since he'd just broken it off with the lead singer of the band he was in not that long ago. Sasuke make his way to Juugo's house, trying to figure out what to say to him that would make it so the man would let him stay there.

Once Sasuke arrived, he quickly knocked on the door and prayed that Suigetsu wasn't there. Juugo answered, he seemed to be alone and surprised, "Sasuke?"

"Hey Juugo, I have nowhere else to go," Sasuke looked down.

"Come on in," he said as he moved aside. "You know Suigetsu may be mad at you, but I understand."

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"So what happened?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke, obviously confused.

"I got into a fight with Naruto," Sasuke said, not wanting to explain any further.

"I see, well the guess bedroom is right through there," he said as he pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he made his way down the hall.

Juugo smiled, he had missed having Sasuke around, and he had always had a calming effect on him. He couldn't blame Sasuke for leaving; Suigetsu had cheated with Ryuu repeatedly, while he had been told that Sasuke had cheated with Naruto just once, that he'd been told about at least. Either way, it was obvious Suigetsu had feelings for Ryuu and that his and Sasuke's relationship was falling apart. Though, he decided that he wasn't going to tell Suigetsu that Sasuke was staying with him, that would be like a death sentence for him and for the their band.

**NS**

Kisame hated the driving part of touring. He loved being on stage and in a different city all the time, just not the time it took to get to each city. He let out a sigh and shifted in boredom. Suddenly his phone started ringing with a number that he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Kisame," he heard Itachi's voice from the other line and then it hit him that he had never given him his phone number.

"How did you get my number?" he asked, though he wasn't angry to hear his voice.

"I am an Uchiha, I have my ways," he said.

"I thought you were done with me, why are you calling?" Kisame said.

"I was done with you," that monotone voice said. "Then I needed something else."

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked.

"I have certain needs that need to be taken care of ever since that night," he said with no emotion, tough Kisame knew he was just hiding it.

"We have to be on my terms," Kisame said.

"And what terms would that be?" he asked, though figured he already knew the answer.

"I want you, one hundred percent," he said.

"I already said that I have needs," he said.

"I meant I want you to be my boyfriend," Kisame said.

"We hardly know each other and I would rarely see you," Itachi said. "Let's just see how our first agreement goes."

"You mean hook up every now and then," Kisame said.

"Exactly," Itachi said.

"Fine," Kisame said, thinking he could eventually change Itachi's mind as long as he was the one that was to be with him. He wanted to mention how he told him he'd come back, but he thought that wouldn't be the brightest of ideas.

After hung up he couldn't help but smile and say, "I guess hanging out with Kyuubi again wouldn't be so bad."

"That was Itachi you were on the phone with wasn't it?" Shino asked.

He just smirked and Shino pulled out his phone texting Kiba, _'Looks like we get to hang out again.' _He couldn't help but smile when he got a text back saying, _'Can't wait.'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Best I Ever Had by State of Shock**


	26. Retrace

**Chapter 26: Retrace**

Sasuke sat on the bed in Juugo's guest room. It felt odd to be back in his hometown. He felt like he didn't belong, almost as if something was missing. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with himself anymore. When he'd left home the first time, it had seemed so natural to write for Suigetsu because had been bugging him for the songs he'd done in the talent show for years. However, now that that wasn't an option even, he was unsure of what to do. He couldn't go home. He knew he wanted to write. He knew his only option was to turn toward Orochimaru for help, again.

He quickly dialed the number for Orochimaru. "Hello?" the man answered.

"Hey, it me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, how lovely to hear from you," he said.

"I need a favor," he said.

"You've needed a lot of those lately," he said.

Sasuke sighed, "I know."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was writing songs for a band and it fell through, I need you to help me get another song out there," Sasuke said.

"Do you have a band in mind?" he asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Good, I have the perfect band you can work with, but you're going to have to do something for me then," he said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"It's an all instrumental band, they want some songs with some guest singers on their CD, I want you on a track, I could be good for your career, you could write and sing the song," he said. "Just think about it."

"I'll let you know," Sasuke said as he hung up. Sasuke sighed as he got up and walked out of the room, feeling that he needed some air.

"Where are you going?" Juugo asked.

"For a walk," Sasuke frowned as he walked out the front door.

Sasuke walked awhile before he found himself standing in front of Suigetsu's in the spot he was the day he saw Naruto's bus for the first time. He continued to walk; not wanting to risk confrontation with Suigetsu, yet not realizing he was walking the same path he and Naruto did the day he found out Suigetsu was cheating on him. He couldn't get the thoughts of Naruto out of his head and going places where he was with him probably wasn't the best way to help the situation.

He continued walking until he got to the park that was nearby. He found that he didn't really like parks anymore; however, he lay down in a grassy area and stared up at the sky. It was getting dark out and he hoped he could collect his thoughts better away from someone who reminded him so much of Suigetsu and everything that's happened.

He let out a deep sigh he found himself alone with his thoughts. Everything around him seemed to remind him of Naruto. He had told the blond that he felt nothing for him, yet he knew that wasn't true. Sasuke was heartbroken and couldn't help think about him, but he couldn't let him know that. He couldn't let him know just how much he cared about him even after he cheated.

As he thought about what he said to the blond when he left, he knew most of it was a lie. He knew he would probably be able to be convinced to take him back if the blond showed up at his door. He knew he still liked, if not loved, him. He didn't want to hear his explanation because it would only make it harder for him to leave, as he knew he had to do.

Sasuke hated not knowing where to turn anymore. He just didn't know when his life became complicated. When he was a child, everything seemed straightforward. Even when his father started to hit his mother, he knew where he stood and where to run for shelter. He didn't have anywhere to run that he felt he could truly trust anymore.

He thought of how easy he found it to trust Naruto. He felt stupid because he had known his reputation. Yet he couldn't help but think of their time together, though short, how comfortable he had been with him. He loved to be in Naruto's arms and when he was, he felt safe.

'_I just can't get him out of my head,_' Sasuke thought. He frowned as he realized his walk wasn't helping nor was the park. He got up and decided to go back to Juugo's house.

As he walked down the street, he knew news of him being back would soon get out as he saw people that he knew. He just hoped that it wouldn't get back to his parents.

**NS**

The next day, Sasuke was woken up by a loud knock on the front door. "What the hell?" he said as he walked out of the room. He saw Juugo by the front door and asked, "Who is it?"

"I was just about to find out," he said as he opened the front door to see Sasuke's parents.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

"We heard you were in town, it's time to give up this silly dream and come home," his father said as he walked over and grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly.

"Don't touch me, this isn't a silly dream," he said as he pulled his arm away. "Why won't you understand that?"

"Sasuke, this conversation is done," his father said. "It's time to come home, to go back to school, to become someone."

"I can't be who you want me to be," Sasuke said. "I'm not you, thank god for that."

Sasuke's father was looking at him with eyes that said they were wondering why he and his wife ever decided to have another son. They were eyes of shame and Sasuke just said, "You can't break me anymore. I left for a reason and I'm going to cave in to anything that you say to me."

His eyes were filled with rage; however, he saw the other teen, Juugo, in the room and knew that he could do nothing about it. "Your actions have consequences, even if you aren't the one to pay for them," his father said.

Sasuke looked toward his mother with a frown on his face. He wished that she would leave him. He said, "That is exactly why I'll never aspire to be like you. In fact, I couldn't even care if you were dead or alive."

"How dare you talk to me like that," his father said in a low growl.

"What are you going to do about?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer would be nothing so long as someone else was in the room. "I have years of scars to prove what you did to me, hit me now and I'd have a witness too."

"This isn't over Sasuke," his father said.

"I think it is," he said, keeping a steady face on the outside as his father walked out the door but shaking the entire time on the inside, as he knew the pain the man could bring him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Juugo asked.

"No, and I don't think that I'll ever be," he said as he pulled out his phone. He quickly text Orochimaru, _'Fine, I'll do it.'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Retrace by Anberlin**


	27. I Don't Care

**Shelly's note: for the band, I picked random people because they really are insignificant characters...I don't care if they are out of character or what not, because they don't play a major part in the story I just put them in the story for Sasuke to work with and didn't feel like making up names at the moment**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: I Don't Care**

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked into a recording studio only a week later. It had all seemed to be moving so fast for him. One day he was writing the song and the next he was meeting the band, Oto, that he was to be recording with and now he was actually there to record.

"Hey," one of the band members, Kabuto, said.

"Hi," Sasuke said.

Kimimaro and Tayuya walked in. "Shall we get started?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sure," Kabuto said. "Sasuke you're going to record last so that you have music to reference to."

Sasuke nodded and sat down so that he could watch the band record and see if what they recorded sound the same as what he had thought it would sound like in his head.

"That is roughly what it will sound like," Kabuto said when he played it back after they were done recording. "At least the music part," he added. "So, just put the headphones on in there and go sing the song into the microphone. When you're done the mixing team will come in and make any tweaks and if we need you for anything else, we'll let you know."

Sasuke just nodded and walked into the room, putting on the headphones as the music started playing in his ears. He wrote the song after the confrontation with his father, therefore he could sing it passionately. He knew how he wanted it to sound; he just hoped that he came across sounding the way that he wanted. He closed his eyes and let everything he was feeling out.

Kabuto smirked at Kimimaro and Tayuya and said, "I see why Orochimaru wanted us to work with him."

"He wrote it, right?" Tayuya asked.

"Yep," Kimimaro said.

"Talented kid," she said.

As Sasuke sang, he thought about how much he hated his father. He didn't think about the people he was recording for, but rather aimed to let his bottled up emotions out of him. He had never liked showing his emotions, except for when singing.

"I think that he has some issues," Tayuya said.

"Sure seems like it," Kabuto agreed. "But if it gets us a hit, who cares."

"True," she said.

Kabuto watched as the dark haired teen sang with so much emotion and it made him wonder what exactly happen, though he didn't want to ask and pry into his life.

Sasuke had tried to make his father see his side and so now, he was going to force him to see his side. He left home for many reasons; one being that his father wouldn't let him do what he wanted. He was done living in the shadows; he decided it was his turn to step into the spotlight. Sasuke couldn't deal with his father how he was at home, but maybe if he turned the tables in his favor things would be different.

Sasuke stopped singing for a cello and piano solos. He glanced up to glass that separated him from the band. He hoped that he was doing a good job, but he had no way of telling because the glass was tinted

The band looked at Sasuke and seemed satisfied. "He did well," Kabuto said.

"Yeah, think we should mess with him?" Kimimaro asked.

"No, Orochimaru seems to favor him, I don't think it'd be a good idea," Kabuto said.

"Whatever you say," Kimimaro said.

Sasuke ended the song and took off his headphones before walking out to see the band. "You did well," Kabuto said before his band mate could mess with him.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you guys around. He never thought that singing a song about his father would be so difficult and liberating at the same time.

**NS**

Itachi was on the couch when Sasuke got to the house. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared.

"Juugo let me in," Itachi said. "I came here to apologize."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said, thinking that he heard him wrong.

"What I was going to do to you was wrong, I see that now, and I'm going to talk to father," he said.

"I don't believe you," Sasuke said, not wanting to hear what Itachi was saying.

"Then come with while I talk to him," Itachi suggested.

"You'll be disowned," Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't know how to tell his brother that he was with Kisame and that he was going to be disowned anyway, so he figured the direct approach was the best way. "I'm going to be anyway."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I plan to be with Kisame, at least on a sexual level, maybe more," Itachi said.

"He won't hurt you, but he'll hurt me, you go ahead," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"Are we okay?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke paused, trying to tell if Itachi was lying, before he said, "Yeah, we're fine."

**NS**

"Where have you been?" Itachi was asked once he got to his parent's house.

"I went to see Sasuke," he paused. "I have decided that I am on his side this time."

"Excuse me," his father's voice got dangerously low.

"For years I've stood by while you've abused Sasuke and Mother, it ends today," Itachi said.

"What has brought this on?" Fugaku asked.

"I met someone," Itachi said.

"What has she done to you?" he asked with disapproving eyes.

"I never said it was a girl," Itachi said.

"Itachi," his father looked surprised. "I will not stand for this; you are supposed to be the heir."

"You need to learn that people can't be what you want them to be father," Itachi said. "I can' choose the person I am attracted to, just like Sasuke can't choose what interests him. It's whatever you are drawn to."

"You can decide, you just decided not to," he said as if Itachi disgusted him.

"You're so ignorant," he said. "I've always called Sasuke foolish; I'm starting to see you are too."

"How dare you talk to me like that," his father said angrily.

"Don't you dare hit me, I'm not like them, I'll hit back," Itachi warned. "I'm going to go see Kisame and I will continue with school, but you can't control me."

"You will be disowned," his father said.

"Whom will you leave all your money to?" Itachi asked. His father was silent as he just stared angrily at Itachi. "That is what I thought. You can keep your money, if it's from you, I don't want it anyway," Itachi said before walking out the door.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I Don't Care By Apopcalyptica **

**Not sure if I spelled the band's name right but it's something along those lines**


	28. She Got Over Me

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 28: She Got Over Me**

The guys from Kyuubi sat in a hotel room. Naruto was playing a guitar on one side of the couch, Neji and Gaara relaxing on the other and Kiba in one of the connected rooms to the living room.

"You'll never believe what I just heard," Kiba said as he walked into the living room of the suite.

Naruto looked up from the guitar in his hands, "What?"

"Apparently Sasuke isn't just writing anymore," Kiba said.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"I was talking to Shino, who heard from Kisame, who heard from Itachi, who made up with Sasuke, that he was working on a project with Oto, that instrumental band. Apparently he wrote a song and he was singing it for them."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Well he seems to be doing good after our break up."

"Naruto I'm sure he's hurting too," Kiba said.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Naruto frowned as he got up and walked into his and Kiba's shared room.

"I'll go talk to him," Kiba said. "I have more news he may want to hear."

Naruto sat down and started playing the guitar when he got in the room. He was feeling like crap because he felt like Sasuke was getting over him while he was stuck in Sasukeland.

He knew he didn't like falling in love for a reason, as he lay on the bed he realized the reason. All he wanted to do was be with Sasuke and yet there he was with a broken heart. He wanted to work it with Sasuke, but he felt like Sasuke was moving on to bigger and better things.

Kiba listened to Naruto play and shook his head. He didn't know how the blonde's mind worked sometimes. He had only told him that Sasuke was working with another band and somehow in his mind that translated to Sasuke was over him.

Naruto didn't know how to handle heartbreak again. He had handled getting his heart broken by Hinata by becoming the person she said he was, by sleeping with everyone. However, he couldn't do that after his break up with Sasuke, he wanted to win Sasuke back; he had to be better after this break up.

Kiba knew that that Itachi was coming to visit Kisame; he hoped that maybe he could talk to the blond and give him some advice. He knew that he and his brother weren't best friends still, but at least they were talking now and maybe he could give Naruto some insight.

Naruto looked at where Kiba stood in the doorway and frowned at him while he played. Kiba hated to see his best friend so down. He knew that something had to cheer him up and soon. Naruto ended the song and looked at Kiba, "What do you want?"

"I came in here to talk to you," he said. "Hopefully, in order to talk some sense into you."

"What are you talking about," he asked as Kiba sat down on the bed opposite from his.

"I never said he was over you, I just said he was recording with another band," Kiba said.

"To me, they mean the same," Naruto pouted.

"Well, I don't think they do to Sasuke," Kiba said. "I think you should talk to Itachi, he's here visiting Kisame."

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Fine."

**NS**

Naruto felt weird sitting across from Itachi, who not that long ago he was angry with. Now he had to ask him questions about Sasuke, now he was the bad guy. "How is he?" Naruto asked.

"As well as he can be," Itachi said, as he looked straight at Naruto. "For being cheated on twice in a row," he added, he didn't look pleased to be speaking to the blonde.

"I never meant to cheat on him," Naruto said.

"I'm sure," Itachi said with a straight face.

"Has he, you know, moved on?" Naruto asked.

Itachi paused, "No."

"How can you tell? Does he say it?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can see it in his eyes," Itachi said. "I've never seen him look quite like that before, he's heartbroken."

"So he tries to act fine?" Naruto asks.

"He's Sasuke," Itachi says. "Of course he is trying." Naruto realized what a stupid question that was when Itachi answered, of course he tries to act fine, Sasuke always tries to act fine, even if he's not.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know," Naruto said before he turned to Kiba, who was still in the room. "I have to go see him," he said. "I have to win him back."

"Let's go then," Kiba said.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: She Got Over Me by Saving Abel**


	29. Alone In This Bed

**Shelly's note: The beginning of this chapter may seem confusing but it just goes between what Naruto and Sasuke are thinking at the same time, they are not at the same place it's just the same time.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 29: Alone In This Bed**

Sasuke frowned as he tossed and turned in bed. He hated sleeping alone in a large bed. In the tour, bus it was fine because the beds were so small that it hardly felt like it was a bed. He couldn't help but think about being in Naruto's arms in the hotel room and it just made him frown because he knew he shouldn't have those thoughts.

As Naruto traveled to get to Sasuke, he was having the same problem. He found sleep eluding him. He couldn't help think about how Sasuke would lay on his chest and he missed it. He just wanted to see the raven again.

Naruto closed his eyes, and thought, _'Please whatever happens, don't let him reject me. I've had enough rejection for one life.' _He needed to hold him in his arms again; he needed Sasuke to be his once more.

Sasuke found himself wishing Naruto was there with him and he didn't know why. He didn't want to take the blonde back, because he cheated, and yet he wanted to hear his voice. He somehow missed him and wanted nothing to do with him at the same time.

Naruto wished he could make everything right. He knew that if he could, Sasuke would be with him. He knew that the more he thought about it, the harder it would be, but he couldn't get his mind off Sasuke. He didn't want to. He didn't think he would ever stop loving the raven.

Sasuke looked out the window to the stars. It reminded him of being back on the bus. He thought of Naruto and wondered where he was at that moment. He frowned, as he knew he couldn't think like that. _'Why can't I just get over him?'_ he wondered.

All Naruto wanted to do was touch Sasuke as he did before. He wanted to hear Sasuke say his name with love in his voice. He wanted to be the person that Sasuke could turn to. He wanted to earn his trust back and he didn't care how long it took him.

Sasuke thought it was funny how the two people he'd tried to help make bigger stars, ended up hurting him so badly. He wrote them songs and tried to give them love, planned to make it big together, only to be cheated on twice.

Naruto missed Sasuke and just hoped that Sasuke would say yes being with him. As he let out a sigh, he knew that it was a long shot, but he also knew that he had to try.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. Had no idea what was in store for him the next day. He didn't know that the blonde was going to show up on his doorstep the next morning.

**NS**

Naruto was nervous as he walked up to where Itachi had told him he had been staying. He quickly knocked on the door only to be met face to face with Juugo a few seconds later. The man looked at him with an annoyed expression, "What do you want?"

"Is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," he said.

"I really need to talk to him, please just give me five minutes," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke walked into the room to see Juugo at the door, "What's going on?"

"Blondie's here," he said. "He wants to talk to you."

Sasuke looked surprised and said, "Make him leave."

"Sasuke please can you just give me a chance," He said.

"He said leave," Juugo said.

"Shut up, this is none of your business," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned; he couldn't help but want to hear what he had to say. He sighed and said, "Let him in."

"Thank you," Naruto said as the door was opened.

"Can you give us a few minutes," he said as he looked at Juugo.

He nodded and said, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

After Juugo walked away, Naruto said, "The guy doesn't like me much, huh?"

"No one in this house likes you much right now, Naruto," he said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Sasuke listen you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you," Naruto said.

"I told you that coming back here would do nothing, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you; I need you in my life. I've been miserable without you," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you just call up one of your sluts, I'm sure they could fill in," Sasuke said, not wanting to hear what Naruto had to say.

"No one could possibly fill in for you," Naruto said. "Don't you see that?"

"Sakura seemed to be doing a pretty good job," he glared.

"I'm done with her, all I want is you," he said. "All I can think about is you. You're the only person that matters to me right now."

"I think you should leave, now," Sasuke said because he knew Naruto's words were getting to him and he couldn't let that happen.

"Just please, consider it, consider taking me back," Naruto said gently.

"You're few minutes are up," Sasuke said, turning away from the blonde.

"That's not an answer," he said.

"I don't think I can give you the correct one right now," Sasuke said. "Please, leave.

"Just tell me one thing, do you really just feel in different toward me?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"What the hell do you think?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door for the blonde to leave.

"Then this isn't over," Naruto said.

"I really wish it would be," Sasuke said.

"We both know that's a lie," he said as he walked out, leaving the raven alone with his thoughts.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Alone In This Bed by Framing Hanely**


	30. Second Chance

**Shelly's note: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Second Chance**

Sasuke lay in bed, wondering what to do. He had to find something to get his mind off Naruto. He needed to prove to his parents that this was his chance to be who he wanted to be. As he looked at his songs, he slowly started to realize how he could do just that. The raven had gotten a taste of what it was like to be on stage, singing his own song, while he was with Kyuubi, why couldn't he do that on his own. He grabbed his phone and called Orochimaru.

"Hello?" his snake-like voice answered.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" he could practically hear his smirk.

"You know how you've always wanted to make me a star?" he asked.

"Yes," he could hear a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, do it, make me a star," he said.

"What brought this on little Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, obviously pleased.

"I'm just done living in everyone else's shadow," he paused. "It's time to prove myself."

"Alright, I'll set you up with a recording band until we can find a backup band that you like," he said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll call with more details," Orochimaru said before hanging up.

**NS**

Naruto was persistent and he knew that Sasuke was still obviously in love with him still. He knew that if he went back, even a week later, there might be some chance at winning Sasuke back. There he was the next day on the same doorstep, only this time Sasuke answered.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" he glared.

"I told you last week, I'm here to win you back," Naruto said.

"Don't you have a tour to be on?" he asked.

"I can catch a plane to my next destination, which means we have till Friday," he said.

"Actually you have ten minutes, I have to go meet Orochimaru," he said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru, the guy from the record label," Sasuke said.

"Why are you meeting with him," Naruto asked. "That guy is a jerk, he's creepy."

"He's giving me a recording contract," Sasuke said.

Sasuke said those words Naruto had secretly never wanted him to say. It meant that the rest of the world would get to see him and he might lose him. "That's, um, great," was all Naruto could say.

"Naruto, I have to make something of myself, I can't just be your song writer all my life," he said. "He offered me a chance not to be and I'm taking it."

"I thought you just wanted to write," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I'm never as satisfied when other people sing my songs, so I guess that means I should be a singer too," he shrugged.

Naruto looked down, trying to find a way to make it so that Sasuke would we with him, but coming up with nothing. "Goodbye, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Don't say goodbye, say see you later," Naruto said. "You know I'll be back sooner or later."

"You know, I still wish you wouldn't," Sasuke said.

"As I've said before, we both know that's a lie," Naruto said.

**NS**

It was a week later and Sasuke felt weird sitting in front of a band, his band. The band was called Storm. They were all people he didn't know, yet handpicked through auditions. There was Katsuo on the guitar, Misaki on the drums, and Yori on the bass. They were all great at playing their instruments, just not that great at getting along.

"Sasuke, will you tell him to shut up," Misaki said.

"She started it, I mean she thinks she so hot, guess what you're not," Katsuo said.

"How about you both shut up," Sasuke said. "I can and will replace you if you don't get along." They both shut up quickly and looked at him with a look of disbelief. "I'm serious, I have backups already picked out," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," Misaki said.

"Me too," Katsuo said.

Yori just held his laughter in as Sasuke continued to speak, "I have the music and lyrics to what could our first song in my hand, if you guys are done fighting."

"We're done," Misaki said.

"It's called Second Chance," Sasuke said as he picked up one of the guitars in the room.

"Well please, do show," Yori said with a smile. Sasuke started to play the song.

Sasuke knew that some of his best songs came from writing about his past and his parents. He hoped that this song had the same result. He didn't know these people well enough for them to know that it he was telling them part of his life's story, but he wondered if it showed.

Sasuke had felt like he was running in place, always writing songs for other people. Moreover, it never seemed to have a different result. At home, it was even worse, he just watched his mother get hurt every night or he got hurt himself. He needed something new.

Sasuke wanted this song to be a hit. He wanted his parents to hear it. He wanted them to know that he was getting his second chance. That when you leave, it doesn't always mean you're going to fail. He wanted to show them.

He didn't want to be pitied. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him; he just had to get his song out there. It was something that had happened to him. He had to make a change in his life and his parents didn't support him. He had to tell the story and the only way to do that which he knew was by singing.

He remembered what it felt like to feel like he was disappearing. He remembered when he lived with his parents and he didn't even recognize himself. He knew that he couldn't be who they wanted him to be, he had tried to be and it never worked.

He wasn't angry with his parents for not understanding him. His anger for his father did not come from him not letting him live his own life; it came from the years of abuse. He knew he had to leave in order to be able to live his own life, which was something he concluded when he was young. He never was angry with his mother, no matter how stupid he may have thought she was for staying with his father. He wanted them to leave him alone and let him prove himself.

Sasuke stopped playing and put the guitar down, looking at the band in front of him. "So what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I love it!" Misaki said.

"I agree, I think it's great," Yori said.

"It was good," Katsuo said with a shrug, trying to act cool. They were all interested as to what caused the raven to write the song, though none of them dared to ask.

"Good, then it looks like we have our first song," Sasuke said.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Second Chance by Shinedown**


	31. Call Your Name

**Shelly's note: Oh my gosh, final chapter, never thought it would happen...yay!**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: Call Your Name**

Naruto was once again at his door. Sasuke didn't know how many times he was going to see the blonde, but he figured it was going to be until he said that he moved on or until he took him back. "What do you want Naruto?" he once again asked the blond, although he already knew the answer.

"We both know the answer to that question," the blonde replied.

"You're too late," Sasuke said. "I've moved on." It was a lie but Sasuke needed the heartbreak to be done.

"You're lying," he said as he looked at the raven, who couldn't even meet his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't even look me in the eye; you always look at me when you tell the truth," Naruto said.

"No I don't," Sasuke said.

"Just like you wouldn't look at me when you told me you were indifferent toward me," the blond said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked. "When did you meet him?"

"Naruto please just stop," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you answer the questions?" the blond asked as he looked at the dark haired man standing across from him.

"Because there is no one else," Sasuke said.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said. "Why lie to me?"

"Because I can't do this anymore," Sasuke said his face filled with sorrow. "Can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"I could say the same thing," Naruto said.

"I still care for you, I really do, but I can't go there again," Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Naruto protested.

"You weren't even going to tell me last time and I can't be there the entire time this time, I don't know that I can trust you," Sasuke said.

"You don't understand, I've seen what there is to lose you now. I know what life without you is like now, how miserable it is. Why would I risk that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned and looked down as he mumbled, "I think you should go."

"You can't just kick me out every time you're close to giving in, that's not fair."

"It is for my heart," Sasuke said. "Now, leave."

**NS**

Juugo walked in the house shortly after Naruto left to find Sasuke curled up on the couch staring at the door. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I almost gave in," Sasuke said. "I was almost one of those stupid people who gives in and goes back to the person even after they are cheated on."

"Why?" Juugo asked.

"Because, I can say without any hesitation, even after everything he's done, I love him," Sasuke said. "How pathetic am I?"

"Wasn't it you who wrote a song about second chances?" Juugo asked.

"That's totally different," Sasuke said.

"I'm just saying, everyone deserves them, not just you," Juugo said. "However if we're still not liking him, just let me know."

"What do you know," Sasuke mumbled.

"You asked Suigetsu for a second chance, remember?" Juugo asked.

"I was drunk," Sasuke said.

"And that can't happen more than once?" he responded.

Sasuke frowned as he said, "But what about his reputation."

"If you love the guy so much, then who cares, be the one to change him and keep him away from the girl," Juugo said. "Or we could kill him for hurting you."

"We're not killing him," Sasuke said with a warning look.

"Okay, we're not killing him," Juugo confirmed.

"I'm just so confused, I need to think," Sasuke said.

**NS**

"I can't go back empty handed," Naruto said to Kiba when he got to their next concert destination.

"What you're going to bring him candy?" Kiba looked amused, as did Shino, who was next to Kiba. It seemed that ever since they had gotten together they had been almost inseparable.

"No, I'm going to write him a song," Naruto said.

"You haven't written a serious song in years," Kiba said.

"It's going to be about Sasuke, I think the lyrics should just come right out," Naruto said.

"If you say so," Kiba said.

"Thanks for the support," Naruto said.

"I'm just saying, you remember how the last relationship you wrote a song for ended up, right?" he asked.

"I plan on showing the song to the person this time," Naruto said with a glare.

"Good luck," Kiba laughed.

**NS**

Sasuke was expecting the same argument when Naruto showed up the next week. However, it was different. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked yet again.

"I just came to say something, after that, I'll be out of your life," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked shocked, "What?"

"If you want me gone after you hear what I have to say, then I'll be gone forever," Naruto repeated. Sasuke had thought that the day Naruto would be gone forever would never come and yet it was presenting itself in front of him. "But first, I wrote you a song that I want you to hear," Naruto said.

Sasuke could only nod, as he was still in shock. He didn't know what was happening. His heart didn't really want the blond gone forever and his brain was still trying to process how this was happening.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's guitar from the corner of the room and sat down on the couch. He signaled Sasuke to sit down too, which he did. The blond stared at him as he started to play the song.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He could see the blonde looking at him with love in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Naruto had gone through so much trouble as to write him a song so that he could try to win him back.

Naruto felt that he was one of causes that Sasuke was so sad. He knew that if he hadn't hurt Sasuke then they would still be happy. Every day he wished that he could take it back, although he knew that he couldn't.

Everything in their lives was one big complicated situation. From Sasuke's family to Naruto's reputation, everything complicated their relationship in some form. Naruto didn't want to be like Sasuke's father, he didn't want to leave scars. All he wanted to do was show Sasuke what was on his heart.

Naruto knew that Sasuke's walls could only fall down so far. He knew that he couldn't ask Sasuke to trust him completely because that would be asking too much. Naruto knew that Sasuke had been hurt and that every time he got hurt he built up his walls higher, he saw it happen with Suigetsu.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the song. He didn't know what he was going to say when the song was done. He knew he wasn't ready never to see Naruto ever again. But he didn't think his heart was ready to be with him either.

Naruto finished the song and looked at Sasuke. He paused before he said anything. "I love you, more than I have anyone in my life. However, I understand if after what I done you never want to see me again," the blond said. Sasuke was speechless; he closed his eyes and looked down. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he said, "Please, just say something."

"How could we ever have a real relationship?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto seemed surprised, "What?"

"You'd be on the road and I'm working so my band can be a success, we'll be separate; how can we be together?" Sasuke asked.

"We can make it work," Naruto said. "Celebrity couples do it all the time." Sasuke was silent. Naruto looked down and said, "I understand, I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He got up and started to leave.

As Sasuke saw Naruto starting to walk out his front door he quickly stood up and said, "You won't break my heart this time?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, "I'd be stupid to ever hurt you again."

"You know, if you do, I have a roommate who's already offered to kill you," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled, "I better be on my best behavior then."

Sasuke couldn't help to kiss Naruto, forcing the door closed as he deepened the kiss. "I've missed you," Naruto said in between kisses. Naruto quickly turned them so that he was in control. He kissed the raven deeply and passionately, his tongue exploring every part of his mouth that he'd missed since they'd broken up. His hands were exploring every part of Sasuke's body that they could reach, as if he were trying to make sure the moment was real and Sasuke doing the same to Naruto.

"I've missed you too," Sasuke said as he pulled away and leaned against the door.

By leaving home Sasuke found that second chances were worth taking. By trusting his heart to Naruto, he could only hope that they were worth giving too.

**THE END!**

**Song: Call Your Name by Daughtry**


End file.
